To Love Again
by Naijalight
Summary: After Jacob left her without any explanation, Bella a young mother decided she wasn't going to let it affect her. In walks Edward who has issues of his own. Both going through heart aches, one doesn't believe they deserve happiness, the other craves it.
1. Marriage

**Hello, I have been gone awhile feels like forever lol but I am back, better and I missed writing. This is a new story and I hope you like it and hopefully want to express how much by reviewing ;).**

 **I Do Not Own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does with her yummy self, hehe.**

 _Chapter 1. -Bella's POV._

I sighed, he was late again. "Why does he keep doing this and why do I keep tolerating it?" I asked myself softly. Jacob, my husband was supposed to be home an hour ago, so we could go have dinner at my favorite restaurant, but I doubt that was happening anymore cause the reservation was at 7 not at 8:30 as I looked at the clock one last time.

I have been waiting at our apartment for him to come back from whatever he was out doing, he never tells me anymore all he says is its work. Since our baby girl was born Jacob has been distant, he was happy the first couple months of having her but when our beautiful daughter Layla turned a year old he began to leave me out of things.

This is not the first time he has been late to dinner, the last time this happened he claimed he was busy with work and forgot. Jacob is a 23-year-old who works at a mechanic shop, and I am not saying they do not work hard but how do you get so busy you forget about the dinner date with your wife every month? But I let it go, not wanting to argue that day and because he promised to make it up to me next time, which was today.

I heard a key noise at the door, the lock clicked and then he walked in, I was sitting at the dining table when I looked up at him, but he just walked pass me to our bedroom. I followed.

"Jacob" I called to him. He did not hear me, or he did and was just ignoring me, won't be the first time.

"Jacob" I tried again a little louder. He turned to look at me with his eyebrows raised.

"What Bella?" he asked before taking off his shoes and laying his back on the bed. I stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"what are you doing?" I asked, was he not going to get ready, so we can at least go eat somewhere else?

"I'm trying to rest Bella what else does it look like I'm doing" he said, he sounded sleepy, but I was not having it.

"Jacob we were supposed to go have dinner! Where were you? I have been waiting in this apartment for hours waiting for you to come home, I dropped Layla off at Rosalie's place after my class so I could get ready for our dinner date that you so promised to make up to me by the way, and you are just going to lay here and ignore me?" I was getting furious now.

I felt like I was the only one who cared about this marriage and who was trying to secure it, he does not even give me compliments anymore and I dressed to impress today might I add. I do not know where we went wrong, I just wanted the man I married back but he will not even communicate with me.

Jacob sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes, "Bella." he started, "will you just let me rest, I have been out since 8am, working trying to provide for this family so we can function…. I'm not worried about a stupid dinner right now, so please give me some quietness." He got up and walked into the bathroom in our room.

I felt so sad, Jacob words hurt. I sat on the bed defeated. Where was my loving husband? I thought. Jacob and I have been married for 3 years now. We got engaged right after I graduated from Forks high school. We moved to LA together after I got my scholarship offer, it was my first year of college in UCLA when we got married, I was 19, he was 20. It was the best day of my life, I was marrying my best friend. We've have known each other since we were young kids, everyone was happy for us, we were both so happy. We had Layla during the last semester of my second year, it was a huge surprise when I found out I was pregnant, but Jacob was happy, and that made me excited.

The sound of his bare foot on the carpet brought me out of my thoughts, he stops and stared at me. He must have seen how sad my face was due to the way he sighed and left the room. I just sat on the bed starring at our room walls.

He came back in and began to put on his pajamas all the while not speaking to me. I did not like it, so I spoke.

"Why were you out so late Jacob?" I asked tenderly. I was not trying to make him angry I just wanted him to talk to me.

"I had customers to attend to" was all he said before he laid on the bed with his back to me.

Fine, if that is how he wants to be then two can play the ignoring game. I got up and walked out. I went to the living room and took my phone out dialing my best friend number.

"Hey Bellaboo! You guys back already? How was it? You guys good now?" Rose threw at me soon as she picked up. I sighed sitting on the couch.

"No Rose, we didn't even go, he came late again" I replied tiredly. There was quietness at the other end for a second.

"Oh," she replied, her happiness dimming a little. "Jacob is really a jerk, you were so looking forward to this, did he say anything about why he was late? Apologized?" she continued.

"No, he did not and I'm so tired rose, I hate the way he treats me now" I said my voice shaky.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Look, I can keep Layla for the night if you don't feel like getting her tonight" she said.

"Oh no its ok Rose I can come get her" I sniffed getting up.

"No Bella it okay, she is one plus now anyways, she's grown I've grown won't be any problem like the last time," she said chuckling a little. She was trying to make light of the situation, but I was not in the mood.

She sighed and continued, "we'll be fine. Just rest tonight ok babe?" she said waiting for an answer she liked.

"Yeah ok Rose, I'll come pick her tomorrow morning." I said.

"Good!" she replied, "Now rest, love you"

"Love you too Rose" I said softly as I hanged up. It felt good saying that word as I have not said it to someone in a while.

I met Rosalie my first year in college, we ran into each other at the food court and since then we have been inseparable. Rose and I were the same age, she's a beautiful 22-year-old, on the tall side with thick blond hair, she is also on the thick side with sexy curves so getting men attention was not a problem for her. Rosalie does look mean on the outside but that is just because she always has a resting bitch face but when you talk to her she has such a beautiful spirit and lovely smile. I was blessed to have her in my life and couldn't believe soon we were about to graduate college.

I walked back into the room and got ready for bed. I laid back on the bed starring at the ceiling trying not to cry myself to sleep. I turned on my side and closed my eyes, I drifted off awaiting tomorrow so I can have my little angel in my arms again.

 **Yesss my Rose is a little different, I likey. Soooo lol how was it? Im so excited. If I made errors let me know, I re-read a lot but If i missed something tell meeee I dislike making mistakes.**

 **Please leave reviews to increase my happiness ten folds ya dig? ;) Hope you enjoyed, I will try my best to be updating 1 or 2 days every week! Wahh…**

 **-Dolly-**


	2. Layla

**Back and betterrrr. I got too impatient so im posting a day or should I say minutes earlier lol but Tuesdays are when new chapters will be updated.**

 **SM is the Twilight owner, not I mmk? Cool**

 _Chapter 2-Bella's POV_

I woke up the next day earlier than usual, I turned to see Jacob still asleep. I let out a heavy breath and pulled the cover of off me. I got up to use the bathroom and take care of necessary needs.

I came out of the shower and saw Jacob was still snoring, I rolled my eyes at him and got ready. I could not wait to see my baby and spend the rest of the day with her after her doctor's appointment. I sighed, my baby has not said a word and she turned one 5 months ago. Whenever I think she is trying to speak, her mouth stays open and her lips are shaky, but no words. Its scares me and I hope Dr. Henry knows why she has not spoken yet.

After getting ready and putting my hair up in a bun, I went into the kitchen and grabbed me a bowl for cereal. Frosted Flakes is forever my love, I sighed in content as I ate. I grabbed my keys for my little red truck after I finished and walked out locking the door.

The way to Rosalie's place was not more than 5 minutes so I got there in no time. I walked up and knocked on her door, not once but 3 times.

"What!" she yelled. I smiled because she was so not a morning person.

"Rose open this door, I want my child" I replied to her chuckling a little. The door opened and there she was, her hair up in a nest with her bright red robe on.

"Bella what the hell, its seven" she groaned and walked away leaving me to come in.

I waved my hands at her words "its Saturday I want to spend time with my baby before I go back to school work nonsense" I say. I'm a dance major at UCLA. I was such a good dancer in high school that I got a scholarship to attend here, even with my baby girl I'm still doing well with my studies plus with my part time job teaching little girls at a dance studio we were doing just fine.

"Well, she's in my room still sleeping like any normal person would be at this time" she said, I looked at her smiling, but she ignored me and walked into her room. She is such a grumpy.

"That's fine," I called out "she'll wake up soon" I knew my kid, she's an early riser.

I sat on her couch and grabbed the remote for the tv. She came back to the room and sat beside me her legs crossed on the couch, she was staring at me I could feel it. I ignored her for a while before I got tired of it.

I turned and looked at her pretty blue eyes. "What Rose, do I have a pimple on my face?" I asked her jokingly gasping at the idea of that.

She rolled her eyes at me and replied, "No child, I'm just curious as to what you plan to do about Jacob." She was looking at me tentatively. We both use the word Child sometimes when we talk to each other, its like our thing.

"I don't know" I replied honestly turning back to the tv. She was about to say something else when Layla let out a squeal from her room. I got up and ran into the room and smiled when I found her on her butt playing with her feet. She must have tickled herself.

I picked her up and kissed her chubby face she got from me, she smiled at me. I was in love with that smile and made sure to always make her smile.

"You can get her ready here, there's spare clothes in my dresser for her" Rose said from behind. I turned to see her smiling at us lightly leaning by the door.

"Thanks Rose" I said to her carrying my baby into the bathroom, tickling her little belly wanting that smile again and I wasn't disappointed.

I got Layla into her car sit, ready to go to our appointment. She grabbed my hair tugging it as I buckled her in.

"No no baby no pulling" I told her shaking my hand at her then I gently pulled my hair out of her cute little hand.

Rose came out all dressed and pulled me in for a hug, "Tell me how it goes ok?" she said. She was worried like I was why Layla wasn't talking yet. "and very soon we need to talk about Jacob" she finished frowning at his name.

"Sure Rose" I said hugging her back quickly before I got into my car and drove off.

We have been sitting in the hospital hallway for couple minutes now. I was reading a magazine awaiting the mention of my name. Jacob hasn't even called me to check up on what we've been up to. I doubt he was still asleep, it was 12pm now.

"Mrs. Black?" I lifted my head at the sound of my name. "Mrs. Black" the nurse called again.

"That's me, I'm here" I said rising. I picked up Layla and followed the nurse. I walked into Dr. Henry office and was greeted with his warm smile.

"Mrs. Black its good to see you again" He said, stretching his hand out. He was a nice-looking man in his late 30s with kinky hair and smooth brown skin.

"It's good to see you too Dr. Henry and please call me Bella remember" I replied nicely shaking his hand before a taking a sit in front of his desk with Layla on my lap.

"Yes, of course Bella" he said taking his sit. "How's Layla been? Still no words?" he asked his attention on Layla who was playing with a little doll I brought with me.

"No," I sighed. "Sometimes its like she wants to say something but then closes her mouth and doesn't try for the rest of the day" I told him. It made me sad, I wanted to hear my baby call me momma.

"hmm" he said and relaxed in his chair. "I wasn't sure before, so I told u to come back in a couple weeks hoping there would be a change but now I am sure." He must have seen my worried face because he began to reassure me.

"It's ok Bella, all she needs is time" Dr. Henry said calmly.

"Time?" I asked intrigued, he did not tell me that before, "time for what?"

"Yes time. It seems she is showing symptoms of stuttering from what you've told me" he explained leaning forward resting his elbow on his desk, "she is finding words difficult to say but with time she will get to pronounce them aloud. We just have to be patient."

I stared at him for a moment, he couldn't be serious "what? How? How could that happen?" I finally spoke looking back and forth from him to Layla stunned.

"well its very uncommon am not sure why most children have it, and some don't, but it also could be from the family history" he said.

I did not stutter when I was a kid, Jacob didn't am sure so how? I thought quietly. Was there someone in our family tree who did, and we just don't know about? I sighed resting my head on my hand. I was at least thankful it wasn't a serious issue I didn't know if I could take it.

"well, ok doctor so what do I do?" I asked him, sitting up straight.

"Like I said, only thing we can do right now is wait, when she begins to speak I would recommend speech therapy to help speed up the process but till then all we can do is be patient" He answered giving me a little smile.

"Okay that sounds reasonable" I said getting ready to leave. I did not want to be in a hospital any more than I had to. He got up from his sit and walked over to help with the door. I grabbed Layla's hands, so we could walk out.

"Goodbye, get a lollipop at the front desk for Layla would ya?" Dr. Henry called out smiling as we stepped out of his office.

I laughed softly, "bye and of course" I replied in a duh kind of way before walking out of the hospital but not without grabbing 2 lollipops, what? Sue me.

We got back to the apartment and Jacob wasn't home. I was getting sick of him and his secretive attitude. Rosalie has brought up making a break for it by divorcing him, but I could not think about that. Jacob and I have known each other too long to just give up.

I picked up my phone to call him, but it went straight to voice mail, after 3 tries I gave up and made Layla some lunch. After I put her down for her nap I grabbed my laptop and went to living room to work on some assignments and watch some tv while awaiting Jacob's return.

 **I tried my best to catch any mistakes, sorry if I missed any. Don't forget to leave reviews to increase my happiness ten folds again ;) till next time Hope you enjoyed.**

 **(P.S: im not a doctor so don't take my word for whatever I said up there lol)**


	3. Introdution

**IM back and betterrr. Im having a good day are u? it's my bf birthday ;)**

 **SM is still Twilight owner I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3-Bella's POV_

It has been over a month now and still no words from Jacob, he never came back. When I realize he was not coming home that night I went into our room to sleep and saw his shoes that were usually by the bed side were missing, I ran quickly and threw our closet door open and saw his clothes were gone.

I had started panicking and thought this couldn't be real. I called his cell phone, but it never rang, by 3am I broke down. he left, he just left. I was confused, angry and heartbroken. How could he do that? To me, to Layla? my, our baby girl I had cried for her when I realize she may not have a dad anymore.

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" Rose yelled bringing me out of my memory lane. I lifted my head off the window of her car and stared at her. She came to pick me up today Monday, we dropped Layla at daycare before we headed to school.

"We're here" she said softly starring back. I looked out the window and sighed, people were getting to class now I better hurry. I got out of her car without a word.

"Bella" she called stepping beside me as we walked, "do you want me to pick up Layla today? Cause its totally no problem"

"No" I replied, "I got it, I have only one class today"

"Are u sure?" she asked hooking her hands with mine.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'll get her after work. Thanks though" I said to her before walking off to my only class of today, ballet.

"All right students! Grab a partner and line up," Our ballet instructor yelled to all 26 of us. "we are going to take turns leaping across the room, landing the correct way, doing the sit and turn to get up. Ok? Let's go!" She clapped.

I got up to stretch while looking for my partner.

"Hey Bella, partners?" I turned to see Angela, my only friend in this class.

I smiled at her when I saw the twinkle in her eyes telling me she was joking. She knew we were always partners. Silly girl.

"Sure Angie, not like I had anyone in mind or anything" I replied then we began.

.

I decided to walk to work after my class was over it was only 2 in the afternoon; most students were still in class. Plus, walking can help me sort out my thoughts and clear my head. I took out my headphone and put on Beyoncé, who doesn't love her?

My thoughts were on Jacob of course, I'm still in shock he would do that to us. I had called my dad to check if he went back to Forks, but Charlie hasn't seen him there and it frustrates me that I don't know where he could be. I checked where he worked but no one has seen him either, and I found out he hasn't even been showing up for work. To say I was mad was an understatement, if he is smart he shouldn't bother coming back. I was through with him. I stopped thinking about Jacob to cross the road to get to Sue's Dance shop across.

Sue is an old lady in her 50's that owns the studio, there were 3 dance rooms in the shop all were beautifully designed. Sue was a dancer back in her days and thought if she couldn't dance as well anymore she might as well hire people who can because she misses it. She's a really nice lady and I'm grateful she hired me for her 3pm to 4pm class.

I changed into my stretchy leggings with body suit tank top and wore my dance shoes. I made sure my hair was still good in its bun and did some little twirl as I waited for 3 o'clock to reach so I could teach my little dancers.

Not long I could hear cars parking to drop off their kids, I had the door opened so they come in. I taught class for girls 8-11 years of age. I was looking at the roll I realize every one of my students were here except for one, as soon as I thought of her I heard her voice.

"Hi, miss Bella!" she yelled, I smiled at Chloe as she ran in, she was always excited and usually the first for class, so I'm surprised she was late.

"Chloe, be careful" a quiet voice said from behind her and that's when I looked up at the stranger. He wasn't usually the one dropping her off. He walked in a little but stopped, I saw he still had her bag in his hands and it looked like he wasn't stepping forward anytime soon.

I walked up to get the bag from him and close the door. "Here, I'll get that' I told him. I could see his face more clearly now that I was up close. He had the most interesting pair of green eyes but for some reason it looked like they were sad. He didn't say anything but just handed me the bag.

"im Bella" I said "the instructor" I said to him trying to get any type of information out of him since he was Chloe new ride here.

"Edward Cullen" he replied, "when can I come get Chloe?" he asked tugging his hair, they were a gold brown combination. I thought his question was odd, shouldn't he have known that?

"She'll be ready at 4" I answered.

"Okay" was all he said before he walked out. I shook my head I guess he was not a people person. I wondered why he dropped Chloe off, her mom usually does that. Why would she send him and not her husband? I wondered who he was to her. I sighed and turned to face my students trying not to think of how handsome Edward Cullen was.

I loved teaching these little girls some dances move. The way they tried to copy me as I taught them how to plie was the cutest sight. After 45 mins of them learning I played the right music for them to dance to till their rides got here.

Edward was the first person to arrive, as soon as 4pm struck he was outside the door. Doubt he even left.

"Oh hi" I said to him opening the door, he just stared at me for a second before looking for Chloe.

When he found her, he walked over help her with her stuff. I just stood and watched them. "Uncle Eddie! I had so much fun! I learned how to plie, want me to teach you?" Chloe said happily chatting him up and he just kept nodding his head but that didn't faze her.

So, he was her uncle, I thought. He got her ready and they walked out with Chloe yelling bye at me and nothing from him.

Another dance instructor walked in as I was getting my stuff to go.

"Hey Bella, good day?" Sam asked as he dropped his bag beside me.

"Yeah," I replied "just about to leave actually" I got up ready to walk out.

"How is Jacob?" he asked.

"Fine" was all I said as I walked away from him. I was not in the mood for conversation especially with him. Sam is one of Jacob's friend and a gossiper, him knowing about my relationship issues is a bad idea

I got to the daycare to pick up Layla too early. So, I had to wait in my car till it was 5. I got my phone out and dial Rose's number, but she didn't pick up, so I left a message.

"Hey Rose, what you up to? Anyways I was thinking I'm ready to talk about Jacob. Call me when you get this or just come over." I finished and hanged up.

I must have dozed off a little cause my phone ringing woke me. The screen read mother. I sat up and picked up.

"Hey mom" I say.

"Bella, omg you won't believe who Phil and I are going to see next month!" Renee rushed out. Phil was my mom new husband after divorcing Charlie my father, he makes her happy so im happy for them.

"Who mom?" I asked her sighing, Renee was like a teenager sometimes.

"Beyoncé!" she screamed down the line

"What! are you serious? Omg mom that's so cool" I said. I liked Beyoncé and that's because of Renee if you couldn't tell, she made it a must to make me a fan and a fan I was now, her songs are too good not to like let's be honest.

"Yes, I'm so excited. Anyways I just called because I wanted to tell someone" she giggled

"Hope you have fun mom" I told her honestly. Me going to a concert is not something I see for myself anytime soon, but at least one of us was. We talked for a while then we both hanged up. When I saw the time I grabbed my bag and got out of the car to get my baby.

* * *

 **So, we've met Edward, thoughts? who can guess who Chloe's mom is? shouldn't be a hard job.**

 **Hope Y'all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review so I can be happy and maybe post earlier ;)**


	4. Doubts

**Are you ready? This one is a little long. Also, if you didn't notice, I tweaked the summary a little but not too much.**

 **OK I won't say, but we should all know who owns Twilight by now right? Cool. Let read!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4-Bella's POV_

I was at my apartment waiting for Rose, she called back and said she was coming over around 7, but it has been 30 minutes and she still has not knocked. I had already given Layla her bath and put her to bed, after I had picked her from daycare, she fell asleep on the ride home. 5 more minutes went by and still no Rose, I was starting to get worried, so I called her.

The phone rang and on the fourth ring she picked "Hey Rose, where are u? are u okay?" I asked worried.

"Bella, omg I'm so sorry I was going to call you" she sounded out of breath and that caught my attention.

"What Rose? What is going on?" I said ready to go wherever

"I just got in an accident" she replied like it was not a big deal.

"Rose what the fuck. how? Are you okay?" I asked shocked. That was not like her.

"Well… I was on my way to your place just listening to my music singing along like I always do yunno and the person in the car beside me decided they have the right to tell me to shut up, can u believe that?" That sounded more like her, I sighed.

"So, I told the bitch to mind her fucking business and I think that made her angry" she giggled, giggled!

"Rose!" I yelled down the line

"Oh yes, so I realized she was actually going to get out of her car at a stop light and come over, so I stepped on the gas to leave and I hit the car in front of me" she sighed.

"Oh Rose" I smacked my forehead

"I know right, crazy bitch but its ok though cause it wasn't a big hit, we're both fine and.." she paused, "oh I forgot his name hold on" there was a chat between two people that I couldn't make out. "Emmett! His name is Emmett and he is very nice, doesn't want me to worry about it. Can you believe that?" she asked again when she came back on.

I was at lost for words. "You should still get his information Rose incase he regrets it and wants to get hold of you" I told her. That was too nice of him.

"Oh, I already did" she giggled "He's really cute"

I rolled my eyes at her though she couldn't see me. "Child, Stop it" I laughed "you just got in an accident, are you sure you are ok? I can come get you?"

"Nah, I'm fine Bellaboo. I'll be at your place soon just have an Advil out for me!" she said and hanged up. I looked at the phone frowning. She said she was fine.

"You said you were fine!" was the first the thing I said to her as I dragged her in when she got here.

"I am" she chuckled letting me pull her arm.

"You are obviously not fine if you need an Advil, Damnit Rose this could have been serious" I said to her handing her a glass of water with the Advil. With Jacob leaving without a word, she was the one person I had in LA that was too close to me to lose with the exception of Layla.

She took the medicine and sat down relaxing on the couch. "I promise Bella if I feel some type of way tomorrow I'll go to the hospital" she said eyes closed. I gave her one last look before letting out a breath falling beside her.

We relaxed on the couch for a moment just basking in the silent. Then she broke it.

"So, let me get this straight," she began "Layla isn't talking because she's having trouble pronouncing words?"

I laughed because I wasn't expecting that. It wouldn't be funny to anyone else, but I couldn't stop laughing and then she started laughing because I have the most hideous laugh, her words not mine. After my very much needed laughing fit I answered her.

"Yes, her doctor thinks she may have a stuttering issue when she does try to speak so we just need to be patient" I sighed laying my head on her shoulder.

"Layla will get through it, if she is anything like her momma she won't stop trying." She said trying to make me feel better. I loved her for that, thinking back to Jacob I hope Rose never chooses to leave me. I don't know what would happen, she's helped me through so much.

"hey hey Bella you're squeezing me" Rose said sitting up straight. I let go off her, I didn't realize I was doing that. "Awe Bella, are u crying?" she touched my face. I sat up straight now touching my face. I guess I was, with that realization the tears poured freely now.

"Oh Rose, I don't know what to do," I sobbed getting up. "I lost Jacob, I lost him. How can I take care of Layla by myself? I can't do that. What if I lose you too or had lost you in the accident omg what would happen to us? I can't do this by myself" I said looking at her in fear.

"Oh no Bella, stop it" Rose stood up taking my hand. "First off, you could never lose me, you're my best friend. Second, you didn't lose Jacob he lost you. You are the best thing to ever happen to him and it's his lost he doesn't know that. Bella you know I'll always be here to help you with Layla anytime and pretty soon you'll find someone who will love you and Layla so much you'll question why you were even with Jacob in the first place." I smiled a little at her words, I don't think she ever liked Jacob.

I pulled her close to me for a hug. "It's going to take me awhile to find the someone you speak of Rose I have nothing to offer them" I told her after I let go. Compared to Rose boys never looked my way. I wasn't thick like her and that's what boys liked these days. I had plain brown hair, brown eyes with a heart shape chubby face. It's not that I was skinny I was average but who would want baby fat?

Rose smacked my arm, hard. "ow Rose what the heck." I stepped back from her.

"Stop thinking negative about yourself" she said giving me the pointed look. I rubbed my arm, I don't know how she always knew.

"Let's be honest Rose, you are the friend guys go to. It was no issue with Jacob because we already knew each other since we were kids" I told her.

She pinched my arm this time. "Oww Rose stop it!" I tried smacking her hand away. She rolled her eyes at my attempt.

"Bella, you are a very beautiful woman why don't u believe that? Your face shape is adorable I wished I had a face shape like that. You're so photogenic, your pictures come out beautifully without even trying. You may not be thick like I am, but your body shape is to die for any guy would want you. Especially after they meet Layla and see the beauty your body brought out" Rose said, strongly wanting me to believe her this time.

All I could do was hug her one more time, tightly. "Thanks Rose, I love you" I say quietly.

"Love you too, now let's go make me some food im hungry!" she smacked my butt and ran to the kitchen, I had no choice but to follow.

-TLA-

"So… Emmett is cute?" I asked her, wiggling my eyebrows. She laughs and threw a pillow at me. After dinner we had decided to watch tv till we got tired, I wouldn't let Rose go home because of the accident I wanted her close to me, so I told her to sleepover and she agreed.

"Yes, he's cute. Fit too, muscles" she replied licking her lips. It was my turn to throw a pillow now, we both laughed. "I felt so bad about his jeep. I swear I told him it was no big deal that I would pay for any damage done but he insisted." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What about your car? How did u get here?" I realized I didn't see her car out when she came by.

"Emmett dropped me off" she said smiling. I just stared at her prompting her to continue "my car got towed away. His jeep was fine, but my car wasn't looking so fine, so he offered to drop me where I wanted to go, I was going to take a uber. Anyways, during the ride here, I got his number and he got mine"

I shook my head smiling. "Wow Rose, only you"

"Hopefully he calls me but if he doesn't I will. Just to check up on him yunno" she said turning to me and winked. I just nodded my head at her.

"Ok, we should head to bed now" I said getting up after finishing the fast and furious movie we were watching, I needed the rest I had work tomorrow Wednesday. I only taught 3 days a week Monday, Wednesday, and Thursdays because Sue wanted me to be more focused on my studies, I liked her for that.

"Alright cool" Rose yawned, "Good night" she called as she went into the spare room we had.

.

The next day, after my class was over. I realize Chloe, one of the kids I taught was the only kid waiting on her ride. I frowned, where was her uncle.

"Hey Chloe, your ride not here yet?" I asked crouching beside her.

"No," she replied "Uncle Eddie has been having issues lately, but he thinks I don't see it. He hasn't been happy, and it makes me sad" the little girl said playing with her backpack.

I wasn't sure how to take that information, but I know whatever issues her uncle was having it should not matter, he had a duty to this little girl. He should have followed through.

"Oh, Chloe I'm sure Uncle Eddie doesn't mean to upset you-" before I could finish explaining to her grown people problems the doorbell jiggled and someone walked into the studio.

"Chloe! baby I'm so sorry, I totally forgot" The woman spoke, when she took off her glasses I realized it was Chloe's mother. "Bella, I apologize, there was a last-minute change of plans. Thanks for not leaving her" she said hugging me.

"It's ok Alice, all that matter is that you made it" I assured her smiling, she was a short little thing with straight black hair

"yeah, my brother Edward was supposed to pick her, but he didn't pick up his phone all day and then I realize what day it was and felt terrible" she said her usually happy face turned sad. I didn't know what she was talking about or what to say to that, so I just stood there but it made me wonder what made Edward Cullen cancel, I shook myself out of the stupid thoughts that was forming in my head.

"Mommy it's ok, uncle Eddie will talk to us when he's ready" Chloe said believing that herself. Alice smiled at her.

"of course, dear" she replied before looking at me "how can an 8-year-old be smarter than me" she asked teasingly.

I laughed shrugging my shoulders then walked with them out and waving bye. I walked back in to get my stuff and began to head for Layla daycare then straight home.

* * *

 **This one is my favorite chapter so far. So, the mother is Alice, duh who else? Did you guys like how I brought in Emmett? What about the best friend moment Rose and Bella had? Let me know ya thoughtsss**

 _ **-So I made the decision that when I have this story all completed and Im happy with the results, I'll update chapters more frequently. Right now, I have couple chapters already done so yeah don't give up on me and I won't give up on youuu.**_

 **Edward Pov is coming next! so don't forget to do what you do best and leave some reviews to make me happyyy ;)**


	5. It hurts

**A/N** **: just something I want y'all to know, I write stories I would want to read not what I think others would want to read. I believe if I write based on what I think people want and not what I want, I won't find it as fun. You may not like the way I do things in my stories, and I would like to hear your thoughts but NICELY. Without further ado here is the next chapter!**

 **SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5-Edward's POV_

I had no reason to get up every morning anymore. Alice says I'm depressed but that's an understatement I felt like my reason to live anymore was unfairly taken away from me, she was. After she was gone, I stopped smiling, stopped living, stopped doing what I loved the most, drawing and painting. I didn't see it as a beautiful thing anymore, my muse was dead.

Alice didn't like me not calling her as much anymore, so she came to Chicago and forced me to go back to LA with her. Which is where I was right now, LA, living with my little sister and her husband in their beautiful home. I should be ashamed, but I had no feeling to care.

I tried my best to leave myself out of things she usually did at the house, but it was no use, every time I told her no that gave her more reason to make me. Like right now, she was talking to me, but I wasn't listening, I just starred in space at the window in my room.

"Edward! You're not even listening to me" Alice said stepping in front of me. I starred at her unmoving. She had her hands on her hips as we starred at each other till she sighed and step back.

"Will you help me please?" she asked looking up at me her eyes sad now.

"What do you need Alice" I said sitting on my bed.

She smiled a big smile and sat beside me. "Can you drop Chloe at her dance class today? I have to go in early to work"

I groaned, I don't like going outside anymore. "Aliceeee, why can't Jasper do it" I whined.

She frowned. "I want my big brother to do it, so he can spend some time with his niece and besides, Jasper has other things to do." She says. Alice husband was a lawyer, he was always busy and travelling sometimes. I didn't really feel like doing this, I hate to interact with people, but she was my baby sister and she has already done so much for me I had no choice.

"Fine I'll do it" I sighed. She jumped up clapping her hands feeling like she did something miraculous today.

"Good! Chloe will be done with school at 2:30, pick her up, don't forget to give her lunch then drop her off. Love you" she said rushing out but not before kissing me on the cheek. After she left I realized she didn't tell me any information about Chloe's dance lesson.

.

Chloe was chatting up my ear on the way home from school. When she saw I was here to pick her, she was surprised but after she got over it she ran up to give me a hug shocking me. Her action had made me realize I must be a terrible uncle to her if she didn't think I could pick her up, but at this moment I was regretting picking her up because she couldn't stop talking. She was like Alice that way, I just nodded my head and answered with one-word syllables like "yes" "no" or "hmm" but a particular question she asked made me want to smack myself.

"Uncle Eddie, do you love me?" Chloe says looking up at me. She caught me off guard that I stepped on the brake a little harder than needed at a stop light.

I turned to her eyes wide, "Of course, I love you Chloe" I told her confused. I didn't like being called Eddie, but I sure wasn't going to tell her to stop when she doesn't even believe I loved her.

"I don't know if you do, when mommy says you should help me do my homework you always frown" she says sadly. Well Fuck. I felt like an asshole because she noticed.

"Oh, Chloe I'm not frowning because I don't want to help you, I frown because I suck at the subject and your mommy knows that" I appraised her smiling a little to make her feel better. She giggled then the car behind us honked and I realized the stop light was green now. I scowled and stepped on the gas. We got home without Chloe bringing up anymore heart stopping questions.

I made her a sandwich for lunch with a glass of lemonade and she asked for ice cream which I gave her. I don't think I was supposed to do that, but I couldn't stop myself, I wanted her happy and happy she was.

We were on the way to her dance lesson, no thanks to Alice but I found out the name of the place from Chloe. I drove trying to find it, I had to do U-turns a couple times before I finally got it and when I did it was 3:10, she's late. I sighed as I parked, and she was out of the car before I could get to her. I followed her quickly, she was going to get me in trouble.

I heard her yell hello to a woman I'm guessing is her teacher and ran faster "Chloe, be careful" I said to her frowning. When I got inside the building I stopped, there were bunch of kids making noises, I asked myself why I agreed to this again.

The lady who I assumed was Chloe teacher walked up to me. I starred at her not listening as she spoke then I felt her take Chloe bags from me. "I'm Bella, the instructor" she says softly. Her eyes were the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen, different from…. I snapped out of it and replied.

"Edward Cullen, when can I come get Chloe?" I asked trying desperately to leave. I hadn't compared a woman to HER in a long time. I didn't like the way I was feeling with this lady in front of me. When she finally replied I told her okay and walked out.

I got in my car and smacked my hands on the starring wheel aggravated. I didn't want to feel, it felt like I was betraying her. My Kate. I sighed laying my head on my car sit as I thought of her.

She was the most beautiful human being, first time I met her I was walking to my dorm from class and I saw her running to get to her class. She had tripped, and I helped her get up, her brown eyes were grateful for me helping her up and when she spoke I think I fell in love. I found out it was both our last year in college when I had offered to walk her to class saying she wouldn't want to trip again.

Kate was the nicest person I had ever met, always trying to help others. She was gentle and kind, when she laughed everybody smiled. She had a way of making people smile. I had asked her to be my girlfriend 2 weeks after our meeting, I couldn't stop thinking of her.

We were together for 2 years all through even after graduation, she loved my passion for painting she would tell me to show it out, but I was too shy to let people see my work and judge me wrong. Kate helped me to not give a fuck what other felt about my work if I was happy with it. I had asked her to be my wife, but then the universe took her from me before that day could happen. I missed her so much, and I hated myself I wasn't there to protect her. It's been 2 years and I don't think I could completely recover from losing her the way I did.

I opened my eyes and felt something wet on my eyes. I had shed a tear, I quickly wiped it off. I got out to stand outside the dance studio and just wait for Chloe class to be over.

When 4 reached I looked inside the studio and saw the kids were doing all kinds of dances. The door opened, and I saw the brown eyes again. She must have said something, but I didn't know what, so I just turned my head searching for Chloe. After I found her she couldn't stop talking again. I sighed and got her bag.

We walked out and headed home. Alice was not back yet, but Jasper was.

"Hey man" He called as we walked in. "Thanks for taking Chloe" I just nodded my head. Chloe dropped her stuff and ran to her dad.

"Daddy miss Bella is so cool, you wanna know what she taught me?" She said excitedly not waiting for her dad to reply she repeated most of what she told me to her dad. I shook my head chuckling and walked up to my room when I saw her trying to teach him a dance move.

-TLA-

I hated this day every year that's why I had drank so much the night before, so I couldn't feel today. Mission accomplished because I felt lifeless as I woke up the next morning, I couldn't move. I could hear my phone ring many times and someone knocking at my bedroom door, but I made no moves to do anything.

Today is the anniversary of my Kate's death. Alice would usually come in to make sure I wouldn't drown in my sorrow, but I had locked my door this time. I laid in bed unmoving for hours before sleep took me once again shutting out the outside world.

When I awoke again it was 7 and outside was getting dark. I groaned and sat up. I walked into my bathroom to shower but stopped when I saw myself in the mirror. My bronze colored hair was sticking up everywhere, my eyes were bloodshot from the crying I have down. Drinking helped with the pain but now I regretted it cause my head was aching.

I got in the shower and stood under the hot water to loosen my muscles. Would this pain ever lessen? I thought to myself. After spending too much time in the shower I got out and decided to get some Advil for my head.

It was 9pm now I expected everyone to be asleep but when I got downstairs I saw Alice sitting on the kitchen stool with a cup of tea in her hand. She loved tea.

"I've been waiting for you to come out of your room" she says quietly. I walked passed her to get the medication and a glass of water before I sat in front of her.

I looked up at her. "It hurts Alice" I said to her quietly. Her chair scrapped off the floor then she was next to me wrapping her arms around me.

"Oh Edward I know. I'm sorry this happened to you, you don't deserve it. Kate had such a beautiful soul" she says squeezing me.

I clutched her arm tightly whispering, "she was pregnant Alice, Pregnant" I sobbed on her shoulder. I heard her gasp and now we were both crying.

"OMG Edward you didn't tell me that" Alice cried moving my face, so I could look at her.

I nodded my head wiping off my tears. "I didn't know either Alice I found out when I went to confirm her body" I said shakenly. My Kate had died before she could tell me the good news, after I found out she was pregnant and gone, I went home and broke every breakable thing in our house.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay" Alice chanted rocking us sideways. I didn't think it was going to be okay, but I let her keep saying it.

She went back to her sit after she felt like I was good. She reached forward and grabbed my hand though. "You should go rest some more" she says squeezing my hand. I just nodded my head but didn't make a move to get up.

She sighed and got up from her sit. "Tomorrow will be better Edward, and one day you will find someone again" she said giving me a hug before going up to her bedroom.

"I don't know if I want someone else" I said quietly as I got up and walked back to my room, I didn't turn to see if she heard me. The fact is I don't see myself being happy soon and I'm fine with that.

* * *

 **Like I promised, Edward's pov. I hope I didn't make you guys sad too much… but now we've been inside the head of our fav green eyes man. What are u think? Let me know by reviewinggg ;)**

 **We'll be back to Bella's pov next chapter! Have a fun week!**

 _ **Something totally random, there's a new show I started watching and totally in love with, but it got cancelled because the ratings wasn't high enough, but the good news is the decision can be changed if the rating for the finale coming up is really high. It's a Netflix show called**_ _ **Sense8**_ _ **if you're interested watch it! Honestly a great show for everybody and I want it back for more seasons.**_


	6. Thank Jesus

**I took a lab practical today and im still mourning my grades LOL, but how're you guys doing today? Hopefully good, but Here's the next chapter to make up for any terrible day you had.**

 **SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6-Bella's POV_

It was another day without Jacob and I decided to be honest with myself and try to forget about him.

I was getting ready for one of Rosalie's best friend outing, her idea not mine. We always tried to hang out and do something we haven't done yet or in a while and today was one of those days. I was undecided on what to wear, she said we were going to a trampoline place, shopping, then food. I honestly have no idea why a grown woman would want to go jump around on a trampoline but its Rose, so I went with it not that I had a choice anyways it was her turn to pick.

I decided on a jean shorts with my black Madonna t-shirt and matched it with the slides Rose got me for my birthday last year. I was going to try and look less than my age because jumping around with little kids is embarrassing. As I was putting my hair up my phone began to ring. That must be Rose, I thought.

I picked up the phone off and was right about it being her.

"Hey Rose" I say

"well come out girl, lets go!" she replied ecstatic. I rolled my eyes at her way of saying hello.

"I'll be out, let me just get Layla ready" I said quickly grabbing my purse. Rose wanted me to get Layla a babysitter or a playdate for today, but I put my foot down and told her no. We were going to a kid's place for christs sake, my baby was going.

Rose sighed on the line, "fine, just hurry ya ass up" she says before hanging up.

After getting a fussy Layla ready, we were finally on the way to the trampoline park and Rosalie couldn't be more excited. She was wearing shorts like I was, but she mashed hers with a crop top and a white converse, her hair was in a ponytail also.

"I hope there isn't a lot of kids there today" she says.

"It's a kid's place Rose I'll be surprised if there isn't" I told her looking back at Layla at the back sit. "At least Layla gets to have fun" I say softly.

"Wat you mean? We are going to have fun too." Rose says convincingly turning to look at me, but I wasn't convinced at all.

"What's wrong" she asks seriously now; my face must have looked some type of way to her.

I smiled at her noticing before spilling out my feelings "Layla has been so fussy this past week, what if she notices Jacob's absent and it has something to with her mood?" I said quietly not sure if Layla could hear what we were saying.

Rose sighed and said nothing I was beginning to think she was going to ignore me, but then she entered the parking lot of a building and I realized we've arrived at our destination. She parked the car and turned to me.

"I'm not going to lie Bella im sure she notices Jacob hasn't been around much and it could be why she's been having attitude, but it also could be something else" she says looking back at Layla who was finding the car sit an interesting thing.

"something else like what?" I asked confused

"Bella, maybe she wants to talk and it frustrates her she can't right now" Rose says softly. As much as it pains me I've thought about that but the idea that her wanting to talk is difficult for her hurts me. I got out of the car and opened Layla side door. She looked up at me smiling and I couldn't help but smile back.

I unbuckled her and held her face between my hands "Layla mommy loves you so much, no matter what I'll love you till my last breath. Its ok to be frustrated baby, just take your time and when you are ready momma will be here for you" I whispered to her softly pretending she understood all I said. I tried not to let my tears fall as I picked her up.

"And aunt Rose too" Rose added from beside me. I sniffled looking up at her laughing, she smiled giving both Layla and I a hug.

"Alright let's go have some fun." Rose says tickling her belly causing a giggle from her.

We went in and I was feeling much better. There wasn't a lot of kids, Rose gave me the eye because of that but I just ignored it shaking my head. It's because school wasn't out yet I was sure, its only noon in the afternoon after all.

Rose signed us in and I bought a pair of socks for myself though I doubt I was going to use them. I was mostly going to watch Layla play. Speaking of my baby, she was taking the place in with her small eyes, her eyes would widen every time she saw someone jump, it was the cutest thing. When Rose ran to a trampoline excited, Layla followed after her. I chuckled following after them hoping she doesn't fall.

I had fun just watching Layla jump and laugh whenever she fell, Rose was sweaty from the jumping she did, she pulled me in a couple times, but I was no fun because my eyes were very trained on Layla.

Rose was playing basketball with a couple teenage boys, and I rolled my eyes smiling at the way they were so into her. Layla's cry tore my eyes away from Rose and her new friends. It looked like another little girl was on her box and I'm guessing she didn't like that. I bit my lip not knowing what to do, it's not like I can tell the little girl to leave. She probably just wanted to play with Layla.

I walked closer to Layla and pulled her closer to me, "Layla honey, sometimes you have to share" I told her softly. She stomped her feet shaking her head no and opened her mouth to talk. I held in my breath hoping. Her lips quivered for a couple seconds.

"No!" then she pointed at the little girl, "she-she-she pusshhhhh me" was all I heard before I screamed.

"Rosee!"

-TLA-

We left not long after. I was still in shock Layla had said something to me. When she spoke those words I couldn't think, I was frozen in place. People around me were irritated when I yelled Rosalie name too loud. Rose was confused why I had screamed her name but when she got closer to us all I could do was point to Layla. Who then called me momma and left Rose wide eyes.

When we both got out of our shock state. Rose had picked up Layla and pulled me off the floor walking out. We were in the car now on our way to the mall, the car was quiet, we were still both taking it in.

"Mom-mom momma… foood"

"omg I can't believe she's talking omg! Rose" I yelled after I realize Layla just spoke again

"I know!" she yelled back looking at me, "this is so exciting, Thank Jesus"

I turned in my sit to face Layla, "You are hungry baby?" I asked her, smiling the biggest grin. She nodded her head grinning back. "Ok, food it is" I said turning to look at Rose.

"Can we eat first?" I asked her.

"of course," she said nodding her head, "we can get something to eat from one of the food stores at the mall, we're here."

We got out and walked straight to the food court. I held Layla's hand and pointed at different food places with my other hand to see which one she wants. She would shake her head when I pointed to something she didn't like. I was starting to get tired of her saying no.

"Mom-mmommma! That!" she said pointing, took me awhile to look at where she was pointing at because I was stuck on her saying momma.

I chuckled when I saw she pointed at McDonalds, of course. I got her nuggets, kids meal and I walked over to where Rose was sitting eating her sandwich.

"I'll be back, let me get my food" I told her setting Layla besides her. I walked over to the Chinese food place and got me a shrimp fried rice with bottled water.

I walked back to our sit and saw Rose having a conversation with Layla. As I got closer I heard what she asked Layla.

"Did u have fun today Layla?" Layla looked at her eyes wide and nodded turning quickly back to her food. I giggled as I sat down in front of Rose.

"I wanted to hear her voice again" Rose said pouting.

"I know, going to take some getting used to." I sighed.

We continued to eat our food enjoying each other company, when a thought popped in my head.

"So, did Emmett call to check up on you" I asked sticking a piece of shrimp in my mouth.

"No, he didn't, and I'm surprised. Not because I think I'm all that, but I just thought he would care if I was good the next day yunno?" she says

I laughed, "well you did hit his car" I said. "Maybe he saw how bad the damage was the next day and calling you wouldn't have made things better."

"Damn, you think I should call him?" she asked, she seemed concerned.

"I don't know" I say, I wasn't sure if she should. She doesn't really know this Emmett guy.

"Maybe you can just text him" I suggested shrugging my shoulders. She nodded her head and took a bite from her sandwich in thought.

I looked at Layla, it looked like she was enjoying her nuggets even moving her head, I smiled at her. My baby girl loves food.

"Are you enjoying your food baby?" I said bending to her eye level.

She nodded her head eagerly, "mo-moore mommy?" she asks eyes hopeful.

I giggled at her innocent face but shook my head. "No baby, that's enough for today" I said to her. She looked down defeated. I sighed it's not that I don't want to give her more but eating that amount of McDonalds isn't good in my opinion and im trying to limit that for her right now so when she does grow older she won't rely on greasy fast food but rather eat healthy.

"how about I make you some mac n cheese with corn when we get home huh?" I said to her eyebrows raised, she loved corns. She nodded her head excitedly smiling the smile I loved making me smile back.

I heard Rose gasp, making me look up to her confused. "What is it?" I asked. She was starring straight ahead of me.

"Emmett" was all she said her eyes wide. I rolled my eyes turning my head to look and then I gasped also at who was beside the muscular man I assumed is Emmett.

Was that Edward Cullen?

* * *

 **Oooo :o hmm which pov should I do next…..Leave some loves!**


	7. Offguard

**Anotha one. Thank you, to people reviewing. Im glad you guys are liking what is in my head so far. Love.**

 **Here we go…. There's a surprise in this chapter ;)**

* * *

 _Chapter 7-Bella's POV_

It couldn't be. I blinked my eyes several times to make sure it was really him. The Edward that doesn't like being around people is at the mall?

"What are you gasping for bitch, I called dibs first" Rose said from behind me. I turned to look back at her and saw she was giving me the evil eye, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Now she was glaring.

"oh no no Rose" I giggled wiping my tears, "Your Emmett is just walking with someone I recognize" I said making sure to emphasize on the 'your.'

Rose laughed throwing her head back. "Oh Thank God, I didn't want to kick your ass today" she said smiling at me but I just glared.

"oh please, I can so totally take you" I scoffed. She stared at me, eyebrows raised.

"That's a bet Bella Swan." She said lifting her pinky, I locked mine with hers smiling. Layla giggled beside us lifting her pinky too.

I smiled before looking back at Rose, "first person to go down in a fight loses and has to buy a full tank gas for the other person's car" I say.

She narrowed her eyes, "deal." She said before letting go.

"Rosalie?" a voice came from behind me. I turned to see the muscular man and Edward behind him steps away. We had totally forgotten about them, this thought made me giggle.

"Emmett, hey nice to see you're fine" she says sharply arms crossed, I could tell she was still offended he didn't call.

"oh yeah, nah I'm good." He smiled a huge smile that made him more attractive. I saw how Rose eyes soften a little. _Pussy._ "I'm glad you're fine too, no body ache?" he asked looking her up and down.

"No" she says smiling. I chuckled shaking my head, that was so an excuse to check her body out. Emmett looked at me now and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Emmett." He said lifting his hand.

"I'm Bella" I replied, shaking his hand. They were soft hands. A disgruntled noise behind him made Emmett let go and turn. The sound came from Edward, who has been quiet this whole time.

"oh Edward come closer" Emmett said rolling his eyes at him, I guess they are friends. I looked at Edward and I could tell he didn't want to be here.

He glared at Emmett for a second before speaking, "what?"

.

 _ **Edward's POV**_

Emmett was a pain in the ass, this is why I didn't want to go out in the first place. He liked to talk.

When he knocked on Alice's door couple days after my melt down and I happened to be the one to open it I was confused. I didn't understand why he came until he told me Alice made him. I had been furious, I didn't need a babysitter.

Emmett had to clarify he wasn't here to babysit me, he just wanted to see his friend. Emmett had been one of Kate's friends also. When Kate and I got together she introduced me to him and we were good friends from there on. He was devastated like I was when he found out about Kate's death.

Today, Alice told us to do something fun as she left for work, and Emmett had decided something fun was going to the mall. I had groaned and went up to my room, but he followed.

On our way to the mall, he told me about some chick that hit his car, and I called him an idiot for not letting her take care of any damages, but his response had been "bro, you should have seen her, she's gorgeous I even got her number" I had rolled my eyes at him.

We saw a movie that Emmett had wanted to see before he dragged me to the food court because he was hungry but when he suddenly stopped, and I ran into this back I was close to hurting him.

"Damnit Emmett what's wrong with you" I glared at him.

"That's' her" he said staring. I looked straight trying to find who he's talking about and I saw no other than… Chloe's teacher?

"The brunette?" I asked turning to him. _He found Bella gorgeous?_ I mean how could he not? I shook my head out of that thought.

"No, the blond!" Emmett said beside me. I looked up at him confused, I didn't see a blond. "the one in front of the brunette, look"

I turned to look more closely now, and I saw the blonde, she was sitting beside a little girl. She was staring at us with a surprise look on her face, then Bella turned to look before quickly turning back around.

"Should I go talk to her?" Emmett asked. I shrugged my shoulders not sure what he wants me to say. He sighed and smacked my shoulders. "C'mon let's go"

I glared at him, I didn't want to go. "Edward stop being an ass, they won't bite" he says.

"The brunette is Chloe's teacher asshole" I said.

"Oh, that's so much better!" he said smiling. He walked ahead and unless I wanted to be glared at by people just standing in their way I had no choice but to follow. I made sure to stop a couple of feets behind him though.

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked the blonde whose name I now know. They had their little conversation that I was not paying attention to. I groaned I just wanted to go home. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I looked up and saw brown eyes was looking at me. I looked at Emmett and he was also starring at me.

"What?" I asked, I glaring at him. He rolled his eyes at me before waving his hands closer. I walked closer, before stopping.

"This is Rosalie and Bella" he says pointing to each girl smiling. I internally rolled my eyes at him, he knew I already know who Bella is. "Girls, this is Edward my good friend"

"Hello" I said before putting my hands in my pocket. I didn't know what else to say.

"Call me Rose, so what are you guys doing at the mall?" The Rosalie girl asked.

"I dragged Edward out to watch a movie but he's not being a very good sport" Emmett said sliding next to where she sat.

What the hell is he thinking, where we just going to sit with them? I looked at him eyebrows raised.

"Do you want to sit down Edward?" brown eyes, I mean Bella asked looking up at me.

"mom-mommy mee" a small voice said. I looked up surprised at the little girl pointing at me, _she_ _wanted me to sit with her?_

Wait, hold on, what? Bella is her mother? I blinked my eyes. Bella is a mother or was it Rosalie? I looked back at Bella and she was staring back at me as if waiting for a response. I blinked again. "what?" I asked.

"Layla wants you to sit by her, would you like that?" she asked her eyes roaming my face carefully. I looked at the little girl whose name I now know and she was staring back at me smiling. I smiled back gently.

"Um sure," I said. She got out of the booth which allowed me slide in and sit next to the Layla, Bella's daughter. This new information about her is shocking, if she has a daughter she's probably married. I didn't know how I felt about that.

"so, aren't u guys hungry? You should go get something to eat." Rose said looking at Emmett and I.

"I sure am, let's go Edward so we can get back to these beautiful ladies as soon as possible" Emmett said winking at Layla before he got up. The little girl giggled, and I couldn't help but smile again as I stood up also and followed Emmett.

.

 _ **Bella's POV**_

I let out a heavy breath I didn't know I was holding when they both left the table, Edward made me nervous.

"What's up with the Edward dude?" Rose asked

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, he's always like that, to himself ever since I met him at the studio" I wondered how he and Emmett got to be friends. They are so different.

"well at least someone likes him" she says nodding her head at Layla. That is true, I was caught off guard when she spoke, looked like Edward was too. I hope it didn't bother him, I don't know why she wanted him to sit by her.

I looked at Layla and saw she was laying her head on the table now. I frowned and scooted closer to her.

"Are you tired Layla?" I asked rubbing her arms.

She lifted her head nodding before putting it back.

"Want to lay on mommy?" I asked softly by her ear. She nodded again. I got her arm off the table and laid her head on my lap stretching her legs towards Rose.

When the boys got back and saw Layla stretched out I ended up scooting closer to Rosalie, so Edward could sit on the outside now. Edward got nachos and Emmett go a huge burger.

"I'm sorry if Layla made you uncomfortable" I said softly to Edward looking at him. He looked at me for a few seconds before shaking his head facing his food.

"um no I was fine" he says looking down at his food. It bothers me how he looks at me, like he doesn't want to see my face. Was I that disgusting?

"oh cool" I replied facing forward. Rose was looking at me confused, I just shrugged facing down.

Do I found Edward Cullen attractive? yes, and that irked me because he's kind of an asshole but for some reason I always end up talking to him first. I sighed, I shouldn't be trying to make a conversation with him anyways, I have my own problems to worry about.

"So, what did you guys do today? Why are y'all at the mall?" Emmett asked shoving his food in his mouth.

"we went to a trampoline place" Rose answered giving him a big smile.

"oh man that sounds so fun" Emmett said.

"It was, but Bella here wouldn't jump with me" Rose says pouting

I rolled my eyes at her. "I had a child to focus on"

Emmett laughed before looking at me. "did Layla have fun?"

I smiled at him, nodding.

"Your husband couldn't make it?" Emmett asked looking interested, but his question caught me off guard I choked on my spit. It was quiet for a little while. Rose was biting her lips and Edward was being Edward, just staring at his food. I was caught off guard because I felt guilty I've been more interested in Edward and forgotten about Jacob, my husband, who I had no clue of his whereabouts.

"oh, I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? I saw the ring…" Emmett pointed

"no Emmett," Rose finally says "he's just not around anymore that's all"

"What happened?" the words came from Edward and i turned to look at him surprised he talked. He looked up shock before shaking his head, "oh you don't have to answer" he says.

"oh no no, it's fine." I said taking a deep breath, "Jacob… he left"

All he says was "hmm" before facing his food, again. Ass, but at least he talked.

"what do you mean?" Emmett looked around confused.

"Emmett, he left meaning he's not around. Its not that hard to grasp." Rose said irritated. He looked at her hurt.

"ok well, I think its time for me to go. Layla needs a bed" I said getting up not making eye contact. I didn't want them to see how uncomfortable i was if they kept talking about Jacob.

"yes, it was nice seeing you guys" Rose said getting up. I smiled lightly, I know she finds Emmett cute and wants to talk to him more but the fact she was acting like its no big deal is amusing.

"what? Wait. I didn't mean to pry." Emmett says grabbing her hand giving her a sad face.

"Just text me Emmett" she says rolling her eyes and helped me with Layla to get across Edward.

"It was nice seeing you again Edward" I say giving him a little smile. He nodded his head staring at me for a few seconds before speaking.

"you too"

I blinked because he smiled when he said that, well it was kind of a cringe, but I took it as a smile. I set Layla on my back piggy back style and held on to her butt as Rose and I walked towards her car.

"you think he'll text you" I said to Rose

"he will" she says winking. I chuckled.

"what's with you and Edward, you look at him like you want him to take your clothes off" she asked eyebrow raised. I looked down embarrassed.

"I don't know, he intrigues me I guess" I say shrugging.

"hmmm" she says eyeing me with narrowed eyes.

We drove away from the mall and when we got to my place we noticed there was a man standing in front of my door.

* * *

 **The surprise was Edward's Pov if you've reached this point and was still wondering what the surprise was lol. How was it? And who is waiting for Ms. Bella? (hint: it's not who you think it is…)**

 **Review, I like to read them. :)**


	8. Fck Him

**I got sidetracked and forgot to post on Tuesday but here i am and just to clarify, I don't have a Beta or anything like that. This is all me and I apologize if there's some errors you caught that I didn't.**

 **SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8-Bella's POV_

Rose and I looked at each other confused and stepped out of the car looking at the stranger. It was a young man, dressed in a suit and he was holding a brief case with him. Odd.

"Who the hell are you?" Rose asked frowning at him. He looked at her surprised at the way she talked to him. I stifled my laugh. _Did he expect her to be friendly?_

"She asked you a question" I said to him after not hearing any explanation. He looked at me now before stretching his hands out.

"You must be Bella. I'm David" I looked at his hand not making a move to shake it. I was being rude, but I didn't care I'm not a fan of surprise visits. He dropped his hand and cleared his throat when he realized I wasn't going to take it.

"Well David, care to explain why you're standing outside my apartment?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Um yes, I'm here to hand you this" he opened his suit case and brought out a yellow envelope. Rose grabbed it from him because I was still holding on to Layla.

"The nerve!" she seethed after opening it.

I grabbed the paper from her while using one hand to readjust Layla. I couldn't believe what I was reading. It was a goddamn divorce paper. He was divorcing me? Jacob was divorcing me, I let out a strangled laugh as I looked at the paper. I couldn't believe this, so he was okay? But just a coward.

"Is he serious right now?" I asked no one in particular

"Miss Bella if you could please sign on the line, I'll be on my way now." The man, David said.

I looked at him furious, he has seen Jacob. "What are you, his lawyer?" I asked.

he nodded his head, "something like that"

I shook my head dumbfounded "Where is Jacob?" I asked gently.

"I'm sorry I can't say, I'm only here to hand you the paper and go" he replied quietly.

"Are you kidding me!" I yelled before I realized I was still carrying my baby. I threw the paper at the man and went inside my apartment to put Layla down. I kissed her chubby cheek, she looked so peaceful sleeping.

I walked into the living room and saw Rose and David were standing by the door, Rose behind him glaring.

"Give me the paper" I growled sitting on my couch. He quickly handed me the paper and I almost felt bad for being rude to him. Almost.

As I signed the paper I spoke to David, "Tell Jacob I said he's a coward for leaving without any explanations. Tell him he's an idiot because he just lost the best thing to ever happen to him. Tell him he should not bother showing his face in my life or Layla's life. Tell him," I took a deep breath preparing myself to say this. "Tell him to go fuck himself."

As I ended the signature with a period, i felt good. I took the ring off my finger and got up, I handed David the paper and the ring. I was relieved honestly, I would have brought up the idea of divorcing him sooner when he started acting sideways but I was scared of loosing Layla.

"Tell him." I said sternly. He nodded his head and turned to leave.

He stepped out of my apartment and turned around smiling, "Thank You Ms. Swan, I'll be in touch." Rose scowled at him and slammed the door in his face.

It was quiet as we both stared at each other.

"Fuck him" Rose says stepping closer. "Fuck him" she repeated and pulled me in for a hug. I nodded my head on her shoulder, willing myself not to shed a tear. _Fuck him._

.

It has been two weeks since the whole lawyer thing, Rose checks up on me every day now and I kept reassuring her I was fine. I was. If Jacob was going to keep on living his life like I did not exist, why couldn't I? with that determination I told myself it was time to live my best life.

It was the end of my ballet class and I was walking to my car with Angela.

"Hey Bella, want to have lunch sometime, we haven't hung out in a while" I smiled at her nodding my head, Angela is a friend I should want to keep by my side she was kind of like me but holier. A church girl.

"Cool, what about this Friday?" she asks.

"Yes, that's fine. text me" We said our goodbyes and I drove to the studio.

I groaned quietly before I got out of my car, Sam was outside the studio.

"Sam" I acknowledged him before moving around to open the door.

"Hey Bella, sorry to be waiting outside like this I've been wanting to talk to you, but you are always gone before I arrive nowadays"

"What is the issue Sam?" I asked already irritated

"I was wondering why Jacob hasn't been picking up his phone"

"how am I supposed to know?" I say walking in.

He laughed, probably thought I was kidding. "Bella you're his wife, you should know"

"I'm not anybody's wife" I replied. He was about to say something else, but I decided to cut him off. "Look Sam, my class is going to start soon, I don't have time for this."

He looked at me hurt. I was being rude, but I've had enough, talking about Jacob won't bring me any joy. "You can keep trying his phone, but I honestly don't care" I said as I ushered him out the door. He looked at me for a couple min before he turned to walk out.

"oh shit, my bad. I didn't see you there" Sam says stepping back from someone, I looked around him and saw Chloe.

I scolded Sam for the use of a bad word and pushed him out now. My students were arriving.

"hi Chloe, who dropped you off today?" I pulled her in and left the door open.

"my daddy" she says looking excited, "but my uncle is picking me up."

"oh, that's good" I said smiling at her before walking away to set the music up. When I made the decision to live my best life. I decided I was going to try to know the man that intrigues me.

"miss Bella, who was that man? He said a bad word" Chloe says behind me bringing me out of my thought.

I looked down at her chuckling a little, she's such a forward girl. "he did, didn't he. He's just a friend."

She gasped, "you have guy friends? Daddy says I can't" she says frowning. I giggled at that, I didn't really consider Sam a friend, but she didn't need to know that.

"I'm sure your dad will change his mind soon. Now c'mon looks like everyone is almost here, dance time" I said clapping my hands, that seem to get her out of her sour mood.

-TLA-

"Ok my little dancers, stretch it out" I yelled after we finished our hip-hop lesson for today. It was their favorite type of dance and most of them didn't want it to be over.

I grabbed my water bottle to drink when I heard the little doorbell signaling someone has walked in. I turned and saw Edward standing by the door. I grinned giving him a little wave. _Gosh I feel like a teenager._ He smiled a crooked smileand I put my water bottle down.

"hi, you're here earlier than usual" I walked up to him. As I got closer I noticed he was less tense like usual. With his blue skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt matched with a converse he seemed comfortable.

He laughed nervously. "Yes, I know." I looked at him expecting him to go on, but it didn't seem like he was going to.

"um ok, I guess Chloe can leave early" I say turning to look for Chloe.

"I'm not here for Chloe" he said. I looked back at him confused.

"I mean yeah, im here for Chloe but not particularly at this moment." He looked frustrated and I was quiet because that's the most he has said to me.

"you know what, forget it. It was nothing" he said right after I decided to speak.

I reached out and grabbed his arm without thinking when he tried to walk away and got shocked. _Fuck_. I withdrew my hand quickly and stared at him. He was looking at me wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to zap you" I chuckled nervously putting my hands behind me. He was quiet, so I looked up at him waiting for him to speak.

"Pretty brown eyes" was what he said, and my eyes grew wide at his words, he looked stunned also.

He tugged on the top of his hair and I realized I made Edward Cullen nervous too.

I giggled a little, smiling at him, "Thank you, that would be my dad's fault." I said then I cringed kicking myself on the inside. _Really Bella?_

He smiled though, so I guess I was doing something right.

"uncle Edward, you're here! And why are you smiling? Did you hang out with that girl uncle Emmett says you like?" Chloe says looking up at her uncle who was now frozen.

I was too, he likes someone. So much for trying to get to know him better.

"Chloe what are you talking about?" Edward laughs picking her up.

She glared at him, "I heard mommy and uncle Emmett talking about it."

I sighed not wanting to hear anymore, I started to walk away leaving them and informed my other students class was over and they could do whatever they want.

"Bella hold on" Edward said stopping me before I could go change. I raised my eyebrow expectantly at him

"Alice wanted me to invite you to dinner, with Rosalie too Emmett's order." He said scratching the back of his head. "and Layla is welcomed of course"

I smiled at him. "okay, Tell Alice i'll let her know. When is it?" I wasn't surprised, it was a thing Alice did and she invited me once in a while.

"On Sunday." He replied.

"okay" I said nodding my head. He looked at me for a second before turning and walking out with Chloe.

Would it be too desperate if I had told him I wanted the girl he likes to be me? But with the baggage I have I doubt he would be happy about it. I rolled my eyes at myself. Here I am trying to live my best life and im thinking negative.

I want to know him more, make him smile more now that I see what a pretty smile he has, want him to call my eyes pretty again. I wanted him. Am I a terrible person for that? I'm a romantic who believes there's a happy ending for everyone and I can see Edward as my happy ending.

I shook my head and went to change out of my dance clothes. I was curious why the sudden change in the way he talked to me. At the mall he barely said a word but today it seemed like he enjoyed talking to me. I sighed confused, I decided to let it go and wait with my remaining little dancers till their rides got here.

.

"Hey Angela! Sorry I'm late. Traffic" I said apologetically when I walked into the restaurant for our lunch date.

"It's fine, I ordered your drink for you. Sprite, right?" she asked smiling

I smiled back nodding my head, "That's correct." I took the seat in front of her. She chose a family restaurant, it was cozy, and few people were in it at this time.

"Where's Layla, I thought you would have brought her"

"I would have but I thought you might not want that." I told her taking a sip out of my drink.

She laughed shaking her head. "No, I wouldn't have minded, I actually like kids."

"Maybe next time then" I smiled, "she's with Rose"

The server came over to get our order and I picked the first sandwich my eyes caught not wanting to delay any longer. Angela ordered herself a salad with breadsticks.

"You should try to eat something apart from a salad once in your life. Good for the health" I said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Bella quit it. I'm sticking to my vegetarian diet"

I shrugged my shoulders smiling, "You've never tried it, I don't get how you don't like something you've haven't tried" she's been a vegetarian since I've known her and because I'm a 'bad' friend I'm always trying to get her to just try meat.

"I don't like how they look, ever since I was a kid" she had a disgusting expression on her face when she said that.

I shook my head at her and then we were interrupted when our food arrived. Our conversation flowed after that, and I realized I missed our lunch outing. Apart from Rose, Angela was the only person I trusted.

"So." I began putting my drink down, "Jacob and I are getting divorced" I said smiling at her.

She started coughing when a piece of her bread went down the wrong pipe. She grabbed her water quickly. "What the fudge" she whispered yelled her eyes a little watery from the coughing.

I rolled my eyes at her replacement for the f word. "He just left without a word and then I got a divorce paper from some dude."

"Dang, that's not cool. You guys were cute"

I shrugged my shoulders, "eh, love dies out I guess"

She moved her head to the side confused, "why aren't you devastated?"

I smiled gently at her, "I was, maybe still am but he made his choice and I won't let it hold me back" she was still looking at me with questioning gaze, so I decided to change the subject.

"Dessert?"

* * *

 **Lemme hear those thoughts by reviewing ;) Edward pov is next.**


	9. Sketch Book

**So this is Edward's pov and it's broken into 2 parts so I'll post the next chapter soon. But just to clear out some things, Layla is a year old and some months, yes, she walks and speaks 2-3 words at this time. It's possible.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 9-Edward's POV._

Emmett and I left few minutes after the girls. He was sad about it but that's his fault, he just had to open that big mouth of his. I could tell Bella was uncomfortable when he brought up the topic about Layla's father. I'm not going to lie, I was interested in what the answer would be, but I didn't want her to leave. I wanted to hear her talk more and figure out why she is the only girl to catch my eye since Kate.

When we got home, I headed straight to my room. I wanted to be alone for a little while. I fell on top of my bed blowing out a heavy breath. I didn't know what to think of Bella, she was different that's for sure. It made me wonder what if I had met her before Kate… I regretted that thought instantly. I don't even know Bella, only thing so far to compare both girls are their eyes. Bella's brown eyes were more chocolaty than Kates and there was a tint of gold if you looked closely. Kate was slim while Bella has a little more thickness, I had looked at her body when she wasn't paying attention and it didn't disappoint.

I sighed sitting up, apart from that I don't really know Bella, and how can I be attracted a person I don't know. For all I know she could be a totally different person around family. And the situation with her husband, I would hate to find out if there is a whole lot drama involved.

"Edward"

I looked up at Emmett who was peeking in. I hadn't even heard the door open.

"You good?" he asks

I chuckled, "yeah im fine, but I seem to be going deaf." He looked confused but let it go.

"Wanna play 2k?" he asked hopefully. We usually played every week back in Chicago, but I haven't since Kate and as I looked up at him I couldn't bear to say no again. He looked so hopeful.

I got up, "sure why not"

"really?" he asked taken aback.

I grinned at his surprise face, nodding my head.

"Shit well then, get ready to lose eddiekins"

Now I glared, but he walked away smiling.

.

"Fuck, you cheater" Emmett growled. "how the hell are you winning, and you haven't played in years"

I was sitting on the couch laughing when he stood up furious, I hadn't had a great laugh in a while. I sighed looking up at him and I was glad he visited.

"its like riding a bicycle" I said smiling. He huffed and walked away to his room. I shook my head when I heard his door slam.

I grabbed the remote to watch tv when Alice walked in.

"Edward! You're out of your room" she yells. I rolled my eyes at her, seems like I'm just surprising everyone today. I was not that bad.

"I can see that Alice, how was work" my little sister had her own clothing store and I was proud of her. Since she was a teenager she would talk non-stop about when she grows up she was going to build a store full of different clothing type, seeing her succeed is every big brother's dream.

"It was great" she beamed. "A lot more people are coming in this time of year. Its prom season at high schools."

"Oh, that's good" I nodded my head.

"So, what did you and Emmett do today?" she asks sitting beside me. Of course, she wouldn't just leave.

"Don't you have to pick up Chloe or something" I say

"No, it's Saturday Edward. She's at her friend's house" she rolled her eyes at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and got up.

"What, where are you going?" she asked following me.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed me a bottled water from the fridge, then turned to find myself face to face with her. "Jesus Alice, space please" I sighed.

She stepped back but not a lot. "How was your day?" she asked smiling.

"My day was fine Alice, stop smoldering me. we went to the mall. That's it" she scowled at my reply.

"Baby Alice, you're back! Where's the little munchkin Chloe?" Emmett walked in breaking our staring contest.

Alice looked up at him with a bright smile, "what did you and Edward do today Emmett?" she asked totally ignoring his question.

He looked at her puzzled before smiling hard. "we went to the mall and I saw the pretty girl who hit my car again"

"Really? Did you talk to her?"

"sure did, she had her friend with her too. Edward says she's Chloe dance teacher"

"Bella?" Alice asks turning to me. I nodded my head before sitting on a stool.

"Oh I love Bella, wish I hanged out with her more. She's friends with Rosalie?" she turned to Emmett, I didn't bother to ask how she knew Rose's name.

"Yeah, they're friends."

"Oh, that's good. We should invite them for dinner!" Alice beamed.

"Alice that's unnecessary" I told her.

"Edward stop acting like you don't want to see Bella again" he rolled his eyes and walked away to the fridge. I closed my eyes at the words that came out of his big mouth.

Alice gasped, "What did I miss?" she looked at us both.

"Nothing" I said walking out.

"Edward!" I heard her yell. "Emmett ride with me, I need details as I go pick up Layla before dinner" I was out of hearing shot before I could hear Emmett's reply.

Emmett may be a duff sometimes, but he is observant. On our way back from the mall he had asked why I kept peeking glances at Bella, I had no idea I was doing that. I had shrugged my shoulder as an answer, but I felt him looking at me throughout the ride home.

-TLA-

After dinner I went up to my room and took a shower. After I got out and put on my pajama pants I was getting ready to lay down when I spotted something under my bed. Intrigued, I bent down and got it out to look, it was my sketch book. I sighed opening it, I haven't drawn since Kate's death. I doubt anyone can call me an artist anymore. All the pictures I've drawn and painting I've done, I left them all in Chicago. The book in my hand is the one Kate bought for me, I couldn't leave it. Her face was on the first page, the first thing I drew when I got it from her.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts and I dropped the book on my bed.

"Edward can I come in?" Alice asked outside my door. I grabbed a shirt and quickly put it over my head.

"Sure Alice" she walked in and smiled a little at me.

"You left the table without really touching your food" she says sitting on my bed.

"I wasn't feeling much hungry" I shrugged.

"hmm. Is it because of Bella?" she raised her eyebrows

I groaned, "Aliceee. What did Emmett say?"

She waved her hand, "don't worry about it, but Edward it's okay to want to get to know someone. It's okay to talk to other people"

I sat on the bed beside. "I know that Alice but," I looked at her in the eye. "The person i love died, I shouldn't even be alive and happy while she's not. It's not fair"

Alice looked mad now, "Don't fucking say that Edward." I sighed nodding my head and facing forward staring at the walls.

She let out a heavy breath before speaking. "Edward, you have to live your life. Kate would want that"

I let out an ugly laugh, "I don't know how to truly live Alice, I would feel guilty that I am, and she isn't" I said a little louder than I expected.

"Talk to me! Talk to Emmett, Jasper, people who care. Talk to Bella even" I looked at her like she was crazy. Why was everything Bella?

"You know Bella is a really nice person, you would like her" she says nodding her head.

"I can't Alice" I said resting my head on my hand.

"Because of her" she said so quietly after a small silence passed between us, I looked up and saw she was looking at my sketch book, the drawing of Kate.

"She was so pretty" she says. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Edward, you probably don't want to hear this, but you need to say goodbye" Alice looked up at me sadly. I shook my head.

"It's been 3 years now Edward" she says rubbing my arms.

"I can't Alice, I can't" I growled getting up and walking over to the door. "You should go now"

She looked sad at my words but stood. "Please Edward, I just want to see you happy and if what Emmett said is true, you can be happy. If not for me, do it for Kate because I know she would want you happy" she says and walked out.

"Fuck!" I yelled sliding down the door onto the floor. Who the hell does she think she is, Im not supposed to be happy. Im not.

I stared up at the ceiling drained, _I miss you so much Kate._ I don't know if she can hear me. Im not much for the dead is still with you sentiment but I still hope she heard.

I sighed looking down, I saw the sketch book on the floor feets away from me and it was opened up to her face. Alice must have dropped it. Her smile, I would miss it. I clutched my head when I realized Alice is right. I have to let her go.

* * *

 **I really enjoy writing Edward's pov, how was it? Next Chapter is still Edward's and its coming up soon can't leave y'all here too long.**

 **Review**


	10. Letting Go

**Second half of Edward pov! Lets readdd**

 **SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 10-Edward's POV._

"Shit" I said rubbing my glutes. I don't know how long I sat on the floor just whispering words hoping she was listening but when I got up my ass was aching.

I walked into my bathroom to clean up, splashing little water on my face to wash away the tears that fell during my 'talk' with Kate. I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror, I felt less tense and relaxed. Talking out loud had made me feel better.

"I'll always love you Kate." I said aloud before heading to my bed to sleep. I may not have the same relationship like we had anymore, but I will try to make the best of life, so everyone can at least get off my back.

'Edward... Edward.' I opened my eyes confused when I heard that voice. Blinking my eyes, i turned my face towards it. Kate? Kate... shocked, I looked around me taking in my surrounding, I was on a football field. Our college field, this must be a dream, I'm dreaming, and she's in it. I turned my head quickly and looked back at her, she was wearing a cream colored long dress and her blond hair straight behind her back with no make up on. I walked closer but stopped, shaking my head. This isn't real.

She smiled at me, 'I heard you' she says. I pressed my fingers on my eyes willing tears not to fall from the way her voice sounded. I couldn't hold it back tough. Out of nowhere, I could feel her hands on my face. I looked up surprised and saw she had walked closer to me, I could see her face more clearly now up close. She was beautiful.

'Don't cry' she said softly. 'everything happens for a reason'

'what reason would there be for me loosing my pregnant wife' I said angry.

'someone else deserves your pretty heart' she smiled. I don't know why she keeps smiling, she was gone.

'Edward, im glad you listened to your sister. I do want you to be happy'

'This doesn't make me feel any better' I told her.

'I just wanted to let you know I'll always be with you. And will always love you' she says stepping back

'Don't go, stay a little longer' I said desperately wanting her closeness. 'I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you'

She smiled again, 'It's okay Edward, be happy' was all she said before walking back slowly and then she was gone.

"Wait!" I yelled sitting up in my bed. I took deep breaths looking up at the darkness. I whispered a thank you wiping the tears from my eyes. I laid back down just listening to the darkness. Before long I was dreaming again and this time without Kate.

.

The next day I woke up again with a smile on my face, I've been doing that more now since Kate visited my dream. It felt good, I felt like I've got the closure that I didn't know I was needing. To know she didn't hate me for not being able to protect her. I sighed and got up from my bed.

I went downstairs with a little jump in my steps and walked into the kitchen to make me a cup of coffee. I felt someone looking at me, I turned around and saw four pair of eyes looking at me.

I smiled, "What?"

"Ok that's it! What is up with you, did u get laid?" Emmett whispered the last part.

"Leave him alone Emmett. It looks good on him" Jasper added chuckling.

I rolled my eyes at them and looked at Alice who was grinning.

"You've been smiling so often now Edward. That's good, I'm glad" she walked up hugging me. I hugged her back but kept quiet. I didn't want to tell them about the dream, I wanted to keep that to myself. Plus, they would probably make fun of me.

"Uncle Edward should take me to school today since he's happy" Chloe said happily from the kitchen table, eating her breakfast.

"But, I thought I was taking you Chloe" Emmett pouted. Chloe looked at him then at me conflicted.

"It's ok, Emmett can take you" I wanted to stay in today and draw again.

"yes, now eat your breakfast. Can't be late." Jasper said to her. She began eating, rushing even.

"You want eggs Edward" Alice asked handing me a plate, I smiled nodding at her. I grabbed my coffee and took the eggs from her siting on the table, beside Chloe. I went back to make me a toast for myself when I saw everyone had one.

"Emmett when are you leaving?" I looked up at Emmett when Alice asked that question.

"Awe Alice, you tired of me?" he pouted.

Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes, "yes I am. My ice creams keep disappearing" Emmett looked shocked and I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"You can't kick me out" he scowled her.

"We are not kicking you out Emmett. We're just wondering" Jasper reassured him smiling.

"I thought you guys were my family" Emmett said frowning.

"Uncle Emmett can stay as long as he wants" Chloe says confidently.

"Thank you munchkin. You're the only one that loves me" he winked at her causing a giggle from her.

"Emmett you are going to have to go back for work" I said to him. Emmett is an architect in Chicago, he had his own office and everything.

"I'm using my vacation days right now" he smiled before sighing, "I leave on Monday"

"oh that's great!" Alice said and I stared at her wide eyes.

"Alice, why do you hate me!" Emmett whined.

She giggled before shaking her head, "No, you get to see Rose before you leave, the dinner on Sunday"

"oh yes. Hmm, will she make me stay" he wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at him. "She has to accept first duff"

"She will" Alice says

"Emmett it's time to take Chloe to school" Jasper says getting up, he walked over to Alice and kissed her before kissing Chloe's head. "Bye guys" he waved grabbing his suit case.

"See you later."

"Don't forget you're dropping Chloe at dance class!" Alice yelled after him.

"Got it!" he yelled back. I smiled, what a lovely couple.

"Wait so he's going to tell Bella about dinner?" Emmett asked.

"No Edward will. Now take my daughter to school!" she smacks his arm. He glares at her but picks up Chloe and her back pack walking out.

"So, I'm picking Chloe from dance class?" I asked to make sure.

"Yup, and don't forget to ask Bella" she says kissing my cheek before leaving me.

"Oh, and Edward" I turned to look at her. "I'm glad you're letting go" she smiled softly and walked off. I shook my head, she always knew stuff without me telling her.

I got up from the table, grabbing the dishes to wash them.

-TLA-

I got out my drawing utensils eager to see what my mind wants to draw. When I draw it's a whole new different world, it's like I separate from my body, my hands are moving and im in a trance. I even surprise myself sometimes when I see the finish products. I grabbed my headphone and pressed play on my drawing playlist.

I grabbed the tripod stand in my closet and placed it beside the window before putting my sketch board on. I took a deep breath and begin.

I was almost done drawing when I felt a tap on my shoulder scaring me. I looked up at Emmett frowning.

"Bro, this is incredible" he says staring at the drawing. I looked at it and was happy with what I saw. I drew a land filled with all types of pretty flowers and the only light shining from the sky was from the person I drew in the air, she was dressed in nothing with her legs crossed at the ankles, and her hands palm up letting the light through. I didn't show the face instead I made it look like the light was blocking you from really seeing them. The light was hitting the sky and shining down on the flowers all around her, with the colors I'm about to add on I was happy with how the drawing turned out.

"Thanks Emmett."

"Who is the girl?" he asks. I shrugged my shoulders grinning at him and he patted me on my shoulder smiling.

"You going to start drawing again?"

"Thinking about it" I said honestly.

"Good, now can you draw me damn, how long do I have to ask."

I smacked his hands off my shoulder putting back on my headphone. He flipped me off walking out. I chuckled shaking my head. Emmett has been wanting me to draw him in his swim wear and I always denied him because one it was fun and two I didn't really want to stare at his body for that long, knowing him he won't stay still. I faced my drawing once again and began the final addition.

Hours later, Jasper brought Chloe home to feed her before driving her again to the dance class and now I was getting ready to go pick her up.

I stared at myself in the mirror making sure my hair and outfit were nice. I walked out of the house not listening to Emmett as he tried to sing along to what he was watching.

I got to the studio early, I contemplated just sitting in my car and waiting but changed my mind when I saw Bella through the window. She was talking to the kids and they looked so interested in what she was saying. I have to talk to her, I want to. I got out of my car when I saw the kids were no more doing any type of dancing.

She looked up at me when I walked in and I smiled a little when she waved at me.

"Hi, you're here earlier than usual" she said. when she got close I noticed she was sweating. _Obviously, she's been dancing._ She still looked good though the tights she had on hugged her legs perfectly and displayed the little curves she had.

"Yes, I know" I let out a laugh hoping she didn't notice me staring at her legs.

"um ok, I guess Chloe can leave early" she says suddenly turning to look at the kids, for Chloe.

I noticed her ass when she did, and I swallowed, goodness.

"I'm not here for Chloe" I managed to get out before she turned and caught me staring. She looked up at me confused.

"I mean yeah, im here for Chloe but not particularly at this moment." I said. Shit, im already messing up talking to her. I told her to forget it but when she grabbed my arm and electricity pulsed through me I was taken by surprise.

I looked at her and saw she was shocked also. She quickly apologized but I was stuck on her eyes, pretty brown eyes. I didn't know I said that out loud until I saw her eyes go wide and i smiled when she tried to play off the compliment.

Chloe running up to me cut me off from saying anything else. I froze when she asked if I hanged out with the girl I liked. I noticed Bella did too and i wondered if she knew, but do i like Bella?

"Chloe what are you talking about?" I picked her up trying to laugh it off.

"I heard mommy and uncle Emmett talking about it."

"Uncle Emmett doesn't know what he is talking about" I said before turning to Bella, but she was gone. I put down Chloe and walked up to where she is.

"Bella hold on. Alice wanted me to invite you to dinner, with Rosalie too Emmett's order" I went on when I realize she was waiting for me to talk. "and Layla is welcomed of course" I added.

I was glad when she accepted the invitation, I had assumed she would be busy, she has a kid after all.

I walked out of the studio with Chloe shaking my head as she skipped down to my car, little girl doesn't know what she almost caused. Was I really ready to start any kind of relationship with Bella? No, but that doesn't mean we couldn't be friends? I drove back home planning to have a chat with Emmett about what he told Alice.

* * *

 **So that's the end of Edward's pov! Bella's pov from here on out! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Review to make me happy.**


	11. Sunday Dinner I

**im baccckkk. Letssgetit.**

 **SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 11-Bella's POV_

I stared at Layla as she played at the park. Today Friday, I decided we needed a day of fun and the park sounded nice. I smiled every time she would giggle when sliding down from the play house. She's a happy child and I'm dreading the day I would have to tell her how I didn't know why her dad left. I sat up straighter on the bench when she began running towards me.

"m-m-momma, the-erre" she said when she was in front of me. I looked over to where she was pointing at.

"you want that one now?" I asked looking back at her, she nodded her head eagerly. I picked her up and stood. She wanted to play on the swings now, which meant i had to push her.

"ok baby, but after this we're going home" I told her as I set her in the kids swing. After some time of me pushing her and hearing her laugh, I stopped it and began to get her out.

"noo!" she screamed, not letting me carry her off. I sighed, here we go with the tantrum again.

"yes" I said to her giving her the that's final look. Her face turned upside down and it looked like she was about to cry.

"oh, I guess no ice cream for you" I said to her and that stopped the ugly cry that she was going to let out. _That's what I thought._ smiling i got her loose and picked her up, walking back to the car.

.

"Rose you have to go with me" I pleaded. After I told Rose about the invitation to Alice's house she had denied it.

"Bella I really don't want to" she said loudly over the phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused, I could hear noises in the background.

"I'm trying to make this fucking food I saw on YouTube, but I'm failing miserable"

I rolled my eyes at that and went back to the issue at hand. "Rose, please go. Emmett invited you!"

"no, he didn't" she says. Rose believed if Emmett wanted her to come too he would have told her. She didn't believe me when I told her Edward said he wants her there.

"Rose, stop it. There's no reason for you not to go"

"There's plenty reasons Bella. You go, I can watch Layla" she says unbothered. I was getting irritated now whenever it was her situation i was always tagging along with her without a choice.

"You're an ass" I said to her and hanged up. I searched through my contacts looking for Alice's number to decline the invite. Was just about to text when Rose called back.

"What?" I said when I picked up.

"A fine ass"

I took a deep breath trying not to curse her out. "Rose you play too fucking much!" I screamed, I could hear her laughing on the other end. I didn't think it was funny.

"Child calm down, I accept the invitation" she says giggling.

"I hate you. I was just about to text Alice no"

"How do you have her number?" she asks

"She had put it in my phone when she came to pick up Chloe one day" I giggled remembering that day. "You will like her, she's so forward, believes she's meant to be friends with anyone she meets."

"Chloe is her daughter and Edward is the brother?"

"yes" I replied

"hmm, im looking forward to meeting her but Edward should stay away from me with his attitude"

I gasped, "Rose don't be rude, you don't know him"

"Bella you don't know him either, don't try to back him up"

I bit my lips at the truth she said. "He's been different though, last time I saw him he seemed happy"

"Hmm, bipolar maybe" she said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Bye Rose. Sunday at 7." I told her and hanged up. This time she didn't call back.

What she said got me thinking. I didn't know Edward, he was kind of giving me whiplash in all honesty. One day he was moody, the next day I see him he's all smiles. I get why Rose is not a fan of him.

This Sunday, I had planned to actually talk to him. He intrigued me, I wanted to know him behind the cold facade he shows the world. Finding out he liked someone the other day at the studio and is who may have made him happy was a punch in the gut. I don't know why I had that feeling, how can I feel something for someone I barely knew? I still texted Alice but instead to let her know we'll make it.

I went into Layla's room to check up on her as she slept, I had got her ice cream after the park and she fell asleep while munching on it before we got home. After seeing she was safe still asleep, I went into my room to take a little nap myself.

-TLA-

I was in my room getting ready for the dinner when I heard a knock at the door. "I'm coming" I yelled out turning off my straighting iron.

I quickly put on my hoops earrings and race to get the door for Rose.

"why do you always take long to get ready?" she asked irritated before walking in.

I rolled my eyes at her "I have Layla to get ready also Rose not just me"

"you look nice, whose car are we taking?" she asked staring at me. I looked down and smoothen my dress, a fitted sleeveless blue and white print with a v-neckline, it stops over my knee.

"Thank you. You look great too, dressing to impress someone?" I raised my eyebrows and she gave me a wink. Her outfit was a white long-sleeve top tucked in high-waisted mini skirt, it portrayed her curves and she matched it with red heels. I see she was feeling red today.

"We're taking my car. Can you help me finish getting Layla ready? I have to wrap up the food I made" I said walking to get Layla.

"ooh what did you make?"

"mac n cheese and cupcakes" I said handing her Layla before walking to the kitchen.

I made sure the covers for the mac n cheese were tight before taking the cupcake out of the oven, putting icing on them and placing them in the longest container I had. I only made vanilla kind, I thought most people prefer it.

"can I have a bite really quick?" Rose said walking in with Layla beside her.

"shit rose," I said grabbed my chest and looked at her. "no"

"just a little, your mac n cheese is the greatest" she said going to get a spoon.

"No Rose, I'll bite you if you put that spoon anywhere near my mac n cheese." I said. She glared at me before dropping the spoon in the sink. "You will get some when everyone else is"

I crouched down in front of Layla and saw Rose had her in a red dress. _Only Rose._ "you want a cupcake baby?"

"y-yes" she nodded her head excitedly.

"let me get one too Bellaboo" I heard rose say as I straighten up to get one. I grabbed another one for her and myself also. Might as well join them.

"you like it?" I asked them and got nods reply from them.

"we have to get going or we're going to be late. Rose can you help me put the cupcakes in the car." I say getting my bag and putting on my black wedges.

"c'mon baby" I grabbed Layla's hand and the mac n cheese.

"I'm driving" rose says and walks out in front of us.

On our way to Alice's place I thought about the different ways this dinner could go. Edward could change back to his rude form and this dinner could be awkward or he could be happy like the last time and we would enjoy each other's company. The second way would be nice.

"What do you think of Emmett Bella?" I looked over at Rose with a confused expression.

"He's a nice guy I guess, I don't know" I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes at my answer. "You think everyone is nice, do you think he's a relationship type of guy?" she furrowed her brows.

I looked at her quiet for a moment. Rose has a soft heart, she catches feeling so quickly it's one of her trait guys preyed on. Most guy took advantage of her heart when she was young, using her for the money her parents had. She was too in love with them to see it till it was too late and they would end up cheating on her.

Emmett seemed like a good person based on the moments I've had with him at the mall. "You guys been texting?" I finally said.

She nodded her head smiling "He's goofy"

I shook my head laughing, _bitch already falling._ "What's funny?" she asked

"you're catching feelings Rose" I said to her and she shrugged her shoulders sticking out her tongue.

"I'm not the only one" she looked pointedly at me

"I'm not catching feelings, last thing on my mind" I said looking out the window

"ohh ok" she said not believing me. I didn't reply back, and the ride was comfortable from there on.

"We're here" Rose said, parking in front of a house. "It's a nice house."

I looked at the house and couldn't help but agree. It was a two-story dark green house mixed with white, it had a white staircase to walk up to the door with, and flower garden on each side. It also had a huge yard; the next house was a little far away from them.

"Wow." I said getting out. This is nothing compared to the house I used to live in. I went to get Layla out. "ok baby, we're here"

"I'll get the food" Rose said.

I picked up Layla and carefully walked up the stairs. I set her down before straightening up and letting out a deep breath and then I knocked twice.

* * *

 **:) Next chapter is longer, and its coming right up. Feeling generous. Leave some love review.**


	12. Sunday Dinner II

**Having a good day? If not Make it a good day right now!**

 **SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 12-Bella's POV_

I got no answer, so I knocked again. "coming!" a voice I recognized as Alice's said behind the door.

I was greeted with a huge smile from her when the door finally opened, she was wearing red also, _did I miss the memo?_ She had on a nicely fitted jumpsuit and her hair curled down her back.

"Bella! Welcome" she said grabbing me for a hug I wasn't ready for, Almost tripped.

"ooh and who's this pretty thing" she crouched down in front of Layla, I smiled when Layla smiled at her.

"This is my daughter Layla, Edward said I could bring her" I added hoping it was fine.

"oh, its fine, I didn't know you had a daughter" she said looking up at me wide eyes. I shrugged it's not like we were close, but Edward didn't tell her?

"Hi Layla. Im Alice, mommy's friend" she said to my daughter.

"h-he-hello." Layla replied quietly. Alice looked up at me again before quickly looking back down at Layla smiling. I guess that was a look of 'she stutters?' I wasn't offended, nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure I'll be getting more of that kind of looks.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie" I turned surprised because I didn't hear her come up. I took some stuff off her hand to help carry inside.

"Rose! Wow you're pretty. Welcome, come on in" Alice said rushing us in. Rose looked at me eyebrow raised, and I smiled at her. She hadn't told Alice to call her Rose, but she did anyways.

"You have a nice house" I said, the inside was even nicer.

"Thank you, I picked out the color but most of the other things were my mom doing. She's an interior designer" she says. I nodded taking in that information.

"You can have a sit anywhere. Dinner will be ready soon, im waiting for the boys to get back any minute now." She says

"I brought some things, nothing big" I said looking down at the items Rose and I brought in.

"oh you didn't have to. Thank you though" she said. I was going to say its nothing but was caught off with feet stomping down the stairs.

"mommy I can't find the shoe I want!" Chloe whined but when she saw me her face brightened up.

"Miss Bella! You're here" she ran to me and gave me a big hug. I chuckled hugging her back, her head resting on my stomach. "you came for dinner?" she asked looking up

"yeah I did" I said. "this is my friend Rose and my daughter Layla" I pointed at my baby girl who was hugging my legs.

She waved at Rosalie before looking at Layla "hi Layla, my name is Chloe" she said so softly looking at her.

"h-hii" my little girl waved.

"okay, y'all sit down and I'll take that. Chloe go put on the shoe I have out for you in my bedroom" Alice said grabbing the food I brought and walking into the kitchen. I was beginning to get nervous now, she said the boys would be back any minute. I wonder what they went to get. I took a seat beside Rose on the black couch, settling Layla on my lap.

"This should be fun" Rose sighed. I turn my head to her confused why she said that, she smiled at me relaxing into the couch. I squinted my eyes at her, i couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or really looking forward to tonight.

"Be nice Rose, I like Alice. Try not to ruin her dinner" I say. She gave me a hurt look like I would ever suggest she wasn't a nice person, I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm a nice person Bella, you just don't believe in my type of nice" I stared at her not believing her. "Fine I'll be nice"

Noises just outside the door grabbed our attention, we could hear them arguing. I sat up straighter when they walked in.

"Fuck Emmett, you don't listen to shit I tell you" I gasped loudly covering Layla's ears. Three pairs of eyes looked up meeting my wide eyes. It was quiet for a moment before Emmett broke the staring context laughing at the situation. Edward realizing what he just said looked sheepish and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Bella" he said looking truly apologetic sticking his hands in his pants pocket. I noticed he was wearing dark Jeans and a long sleeve button up blue shirt.

"It's fine" I cleared my throat and released Layla ears.

"Hello, I'm Jasper" I turned to Jasper and smiled.

"I know who you are" I chuckled. We never did talk when he would drop Chloe off, so I'm not surprised he didn't recognize me.

"Dude, she's Chloe dance teacher" Emmett said to him.

"My apologies, I was certain I had seen your face somewhere but wasn't sure" he smiled. I nodded my head and turned my head to Rose who was quietly watching this little encounter.

"This is my best friend, Rosalie" I say mostly to Jasper since the other two already knew who she was.

"Nice to meet you Rose, Emmett has told us so much about you" Jasper says grinning. This earned a gasp from Emmet and Edward chuckling. Rose grinned back at him shaking his hand.

"I think i like you" she says leading Jasper to laugh. I rolled my eyes at her but smiled.

"Oh good, you guys are back. Where is the stuff?" Alice walked in looking at the boys.

"We couldn't find it" Jasper replied to his wife.

"What? It's not that hard to find Jasper!" she yelled at him hands on her waist.

"Daddy!" Chloe ran down the stairs. "Did you get it?"

"No sweetie, I'm going to have to try someplace else tomorrow." Jasper says to her nicely.

"Nooo but I was supposed to give it to Bella today!" she stomped her foot angry.

I was confused about what stuff they were talking about but hearing my name piqued my interest. "What stuff?" I asked looking at them.

"Chloe wanted to get you a small present before you graduate" Alice says softly.

"oh." I said surprised looking at Chloe. "you don't have to sweetie"

"I want to! You're going to leave soon, and you won't be my teacher anymore and I wanted to give you something to remember me for!" she was on the verge of tears, so I pulled her closer to me rubbing her arm.

"Chloe I'll always remember you and I don't graduate until a couple weeks. You still have time" she nodded her head liking what I said.

"I still have time" she repeated, and I nodded my head with her this time.

"With that settled, let's all head to the dining room now. The table is set" Alice clapped her hands. I could tell she was excited.

I was about to get up with Layla on my hips when Edward stretched his hand to help pull me upward, I looked up at him thankful and was up in no time.

"Let me help you up Rose" Emmett turned to Rose offering his hand. She looked at his hand perplexed before taking it and stood up.

"I can get up myself Emmett but thank you" she said straighten her skirt.

"You look hot" he says smiling and that earned him a smile back from her.

We all walked into the dining room and it was beautiful, Alice was sure determined to make this Sunday dinner a good one. I took a sit and had Layla on my lap again.

"oh! I have a high chair for Layla, let me grab it so she doesn't have to be between you and your food" Alice says running out.

Rose sat beside me and scooted her chair a little when Alice brought the seat. I was thankful for it and settled Layla who looked happy in it. Chloe was on the other side of Rose. Emmett and Edward sat together in front of Rose and I, and Jasper and Alice were on the other ends.

-TLA-

The food was delicious, and I was grateful for Alice inviting us. She also had the mac n cheese I had brought on the table. Rose was already on her second plate of it, I was sometimes jealous of her ability to eat and not gain in the stomach. _Lucky bitch._

"Alice these ribs are really good" I said looking at her. My plate had ribs, mashed potatoes, veggies, and fruits. I haven't had my mac n cheese yet.

"Thank you, Bella, and im glad you brought mac n cheese. I can't make them to save my life"

"yes Bella, this is great" Emmett said stuffing a spoon in his mouth.

"Thank you." I said smiling looking down. When I looked back up I met the gaze of Edward and he looked away after giving me a little smile.

"So, Bella how old are you?" I turned to Jasper amused. Was it time to question Bella? I got out of my amused state and replied.

"I'm 22"

"hmm still young. What's the plan after you graduate?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean still young, how old are you?" Rose asked sharply, and he looked at her confused.

"I didn't mean it as an insult and Im 27" he says. Rose looked at him for a quick second and went back to her food. If he was 27 then that must mean Edward is around that age. I looked at Edward and he was also staring at me, I set that thought aside planning to ask him later.

I cleared my throat, putting down my fork. "After graduation I plan to get a dance teaching job at a school" I said answering Emmett's question. When I started my job at the studio and I realized I loved it, I decided to take a teacher education course to officially teach.

"That's great! Any specific type of students you want to teach?" Alice asked smiling.

I nodded my head, "middle schoolers are where I'm leaning towards." I know it's way different from teaching little kids, but I'll like the challenge.

"What about you Rose?" Alice asked. I turned to look at Rose because she didn't answer, she decided to busy her mouth with food instead of answering the question. I raised my eyebrows at her, she said she would be nice. She rolled her eyes at me and put down her spoon.

"I don't know" she finally said after swallowing.

"What do you mean? What are you majoring in?" Jasper asked her with a confused expression on his face. It didn't look like Rose was going to answer him though with the way her posture changed to rigid, so I did for her.

"She's in school for Mechanical engineering"

"Wow" Alice says softly.

"A mechanic? You like those kinds of stuff?" Emmett asked shocked. Rose nodded her head stiffly and went back to eating.

"Those are guys stuff though, I doubt there are going to be places that will hire a girl, someone like you." The sound of spoon hitting plate is what I heard before the chair beside me scrapped the floor and Rosalie walked away from the table.

I looked at Jasper in shock, before looking at the others who looked lost for words. I picked up my Layla and went to find where Rose went.

She had just walked out of the house door, but I stopped her before she could go further.

"Rose…" I said quietly standing in front of her.

"This is why I don't like bringing up my major. People only see me for my looks, and he's right! They won't look past it to give me a damn job." She said angrily.

I was angry too, Jasper had no right to tell her that, my best friend was smart and had a passion for what she wanted to do. I'm angry he had the audacity to throw out her one fear like that during dinner.

"you want to leave?" I asked her softly. We would go home if that's what she wanted. She smiled a small smile at me and responded.

"I would say yes but then you won't have your talk with Edward" she says knowingly.

"Rose, it doesn't mat-"

"Rose! Bella! Im so sorry" Alice rushed out the door stopping beside us. "I would have been out sooner, but I had to give Jasper a piece of my mind. Im sorry about what he said, sometimes he doesn't think before he talks. Please come back in, he'll apologize"

"I'm sorry Alice but Rose wants to go home" I said not trying to hurt her feelings.

"oh." She looked sad. "You can't leave Rose, not without Jasper apologizing. After that then you are free to go"

Rose looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine." Her answer made Alice smile and she pulled us back inside.

"Rosalie im so sorry" Jasper said walking up to her when we got inside. They were all in the living room now, dinner was surely over. "please forgive me, I say dumb things sometimes. You are free to do whatever you love, and no one should be able to tell you it's not for you"

"Thanks Jasper." Was all Rose said before grabbing her bag turning to walk out.

"Um Rose, may I talk to you for a moment?" Emmett words stopped me from following her and I stared at her to see what she was going to do. She turned around and looked at him contemplating. _Child say yes._ I thought.

She nodded her head slowly and they both walked off to the backyard. I didn't know what to do now. I sighed and sat down. A movement beside me made me turn, and I was faced with Edward as he took a seat beside me.

"hi" and at the corner of my eyes I notice Alice dragging Jasper and Chloe away.

"hi" I breathed out quietly.

"I'm glad you came, and im sorry it had to be ruined" his voice was so smooth and velvety, I wanted him to talk more.

I shook my head, "im glad I came too." It was quiet after that, I know i had this whole thing to talk to him about and now here we are, and I can't form the words. _fuck._

"So-"

"I just-" we both stopped and smiled at each other. "You go first" he says.

I swallowed and stared at those green eyes, "So how old are you?" He chuckled at my question shaking his head.

"I'm 26"

I nodded my head at his answer and pointed to him showing it was his turn to talk. "Right, I just wanted to apologize for any rude way I've acted since we've met each other."

"oh, it's cool. I get it, you're not a people's person" I shrugged.

He laughed, "I used to be"

"Really?" I asked not believing that.

He laughed and nodded his head. "yes, I had a fiancée."

I looked at him wide eyes at that revelation "whoa, what happened?" I asked hoping he would tell me. I've always wondered why he was the way he is. Always quiet, never smiling. Did someone break his heart?

He looked at me sadly before smiling, "story for another day. I just wanted to make sure you didn't think I was some jerk and hope we can be friends"

I let out a nervous laugh at the disappointed feeling when he said friends, "I don't think you're some jerk, and sure friends we can be." What did I expect? he likes someone else, and friends is better than nothing. I looked down at Layla who has been fuzzy on my lap. She wanted to get off my lap, but I wouldn't let her.

"She's a pretty thing," Edward said quietly "can I hold her?"

I nodded my head, of course he can hold her. When Layla left my hands to his, she was quiet at once and smiled at him. Even my baby was in like with him, I giggled making him look at me eyebrows raised in question.

"she likes you" I said to him smiling. He grinned and gave Layla a kiss on the cheek earning a squeal from her.

"I'll think about it Emmett" Rose's voice made me turn to look at her as she walked back into the living room Emmett following behind her.

"you ready?" I asked her and got a nod from her.

I got up and took Layla from Edward, which earned me a cry. I rolled my eyes at that, I wouldn't want to be out of his hands either.

"Can I get your number Bella?" I looked back down at Edward shocked, he wanted my number? I glanced at Rose and she had her eyebrows raised smirking.

"yes, of course" I answered him quickly. We swapped numbers and then it was time for Rose and I to leave.

"Tell Alice thanks for the dinner, and I'll text her" I said to him. He nodded his head walking us out and waving to us as we drove off.

* * *

 **Smh, and Rose was just beginning to like you Jasper. So, our two loves had a little chat, what ya think?**

 **Love Reviews is what I need** **:)**


	13. Fever'Feelings

**A big thank you to the ones reviewing, putting this story as their favorites, and following it. ;)**

 **SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 13- Bella's POV_

 _3 weeks later._

I was aware of my professor speaking but I wasn't paying attention, I was ready to be done with finals and graduate already. My phone buzzed on my lap and I smiled when I saw who texted.

'Are you still in class?' -E

Edward and I have been texting each other since the dinner last month and I've gotten to know him more and I was surprised to find out one of his personality was a goofy person. The more I learned things about him the more my _thing_ for him deepened. I've contemplated just telling him how I felt on times when it got awkward during messaging, but I would always chicken out and ask him another question instead.

'Yes, what's up?' i texted back

'Nothing, I wanted to call you to hear your voice' -E

I took sharp breath after reading that. We've talked on the phone before, nothing serious but when he typed things that made my stomach turn I sometimes didn't know what to type back, I didn't know if he was saying it in a way that states he needs a friend to talk to or if maybe he felt some type of way for me.

'you there?' -E

I looked down at my phone and typed back a response. 'Yeah, professor just asked me a question' I bit my lips as i typed the lie.

'oh ok. I'll stop texting you. I'll talk to you at the studio later' -E

I didn't reply back and decided to pay attention to the review going on in the class, the test was next class and I wasn't really worried about failing. Today was my last day at the dance studio teaching little girls, it was bittersweet. Edward was going to drop off Chloe early because she wanted to give me the gift that I didn't get at dinner, she and Alice ended up going to the store and it seems they found what they were looking for.

Speaking of Alice, she and I had gotten closer. I had texted her the day after the dinner thanking her for inviting us and she insisted we hang out more, i had no problem with it so she suggested we have girl's day out. She invited Rose too, but she declined. One thing about Rose is that she holds grudges, she didn't want to see Alice because of Jasper. I tried changing her mind and telling her it wasn't Alice's fault, but she wouldn't budge.

And the fact that Emmett went back to Chicago isn't helping her mood. She hasn't told me what they talked about that day only that he was leaving.

I got up from my seat when I realized students were beginning to leave the class. I began walking towards my car when my phone began to ring. Thinking it's Edward and wondering what he wants again I quickly picked up.

"Mrs. Black?" the person on the other end said

"Its just Ms. Swan now, who's this?"

"Ms. Swan, it's Mrs. K calling from Mercy's daycare"

"Oh Mrs. K, is everything ok?" I asked worried.

"Ms. Swan Layla seems to be coming down with a fever. I think it's best if she leaves early"

"What? I'll be there soon" I said quickly and hanged up. I rushed into my car and drove to the daycare. I don't understand how she can have a fever she was fine this morning when I dropped her off. Oh god, I have my class to teach in a couple hours and if she does have a fever I'm going to have to call in.

"What happened? She was fine this morning" I said loudly when I was inside the daycare.

"calm down Ms. Swan" Mrs. K said softly stepping in front of me. She was an elderly woman in her late 50s who preferred people to call her Mrs. K instead of them butchering her name because it was a long one.

"She woke up from her nap and I checked her temperature because she was looking frail. She has a high fever Ms. Swan"

"oh my god" I breathed out and went to my baby. I pulled her hair away from her face and touched her head, she was sweating and burning up, "baby what's wrong?" I asked quietly but not really expecting an answer. I picked her up from her chair and placed her on my hips.

"Where's her bag?" I asked Mrs. K and she hurried to grab it. I walked out of the building worried, I had to take her to the hospital and find out why she has a fever, but I was worried if it's something serious I wouldn't have the money for it.

"Everything will be fine baby" I said to her and also to myself while hooking up her car sit. I drove to the hospital as quickly as I can while trying not to run a red light. I peeped at Layla at the rearview mirror and saw her eyes are closed asleep. Trying not to over think I drove and parked in front of the hospital of her pediatrician

I got her out of the car and went to the front desk. "Hi, Is Dr. Henry available?"

"Do you have an appointment?" the blonde bimbo whose name tag read Lauren asked while popping her gum.

I took a deep breath. "No, I do not but its an emergency."

"if you don't have an appointment, you sign here, and you can have a sit over there" she pointed at the corner where they were three other moms sitting.

"Please can you just tell him its Ms. Swan. My baby has a fever" I said softly trying to get her to understand how desperate I was.

She shook her head, "I'll call you when it's your time." She said waving her hand. I glared at her angry but walked away to have a seat.

I cradled Layla to my chest and pressed my cheek to her forehead and i could hear her breathing.

She opened her eyes after a while and looked around confused.

"It's okay baby" I said feeling her forehead once again. I can't imagine how she must be feeling inside. "you want nuggets?" I asked her and smiled when her face brighten up nodding.

"ok, we'll get nuggets after we see doctor" I told her nodding my head.

.

An hour went by Layla is back asleep and there was only one woman in front of me now. I took out my phone and decided to call in and tell them I won't be coming in today.

"Hello Ms. Sue, this is Bella" I said when she picked up.

"Hello Bella! How are you?" her soft voice said on the other end.

"Ms. Sue im just calling to tell you I can't make it in today for my dance class."

"What? But today is your last day. What's happened?" she asked confused.

"Layla has a fever and I'm at the hospital with her, I'm sorry" I bit my lips unsure what her response would be.

"oh dear. Ok, don't worry about it, I'll just tell Sam to fill in for you. I hope Layla is fine"

"Thank you" I said softly and hanged up.

I took a deep breath in before letting it out and laying my head back on the wall waiting for my name to be called.

"Ms. Swan?" I opened my eyes quickly when I heard my name, I must have dozed off a little. I got up and followed the nurse inside the room.

I was relieved to see Dr. Henry when he walked in.

"Ms. Swan how can i help you today?"

"I went to pick her up from the daycare because I got a call saying she has a fever" I told him looking down at Layla.

"place her on the table. Let me check her temperature" he said and went to grab the thermometer and put on a glove. I placed an awake Layla on the table and kissed her cheek smiling as she stared at her doctor.

Dr. Henry walked over to her and I stepped aside a little. "Ok Layla, can you open your mouth for me?" he asked her, she nodded her head and eagerly opened her mouth.

"Good girl" he says and held the stick in her mouth for a few minutes. When it made the beeping sound he took it out of her mouth.

"Hmm she does have a fever, but not too high" he said throwing the stick out.

"do you know why?" I asked.

"A fever is her body's way of fighting an infection. I would suggest a warm bath and rest for her"

"so, it's nothing serious?" I asked to make sure.

"it can get serious, but right now I'm going to write a prescription for children's Tylenol but if she doesn't get better after a couple days please come back" he said smiling gently.

"I understand" I relaxed a little, she'll get better, she's fine.

I waited to get the prescription from Dr. Henry before I left the hospital. After, I drove to the closet pharmacy place and got the medication. On the way back to the apartment I thought about my class and how Chloe might be upset i couldn't make it but my first priority was Layla and when i get home I wasn't going to leave her side.

"mom-momma. Nuggets."

Crap. Almost forgot her nuggets.

"Yes baby, lets go get it." I said taking a turn and drove till I entered a McDonalds drive thru.

We arrived home and after eating Layla looked a little better, I cursed myself for not getting her food earlier. What kind of mother am I?

"Ok baby time for a warm bath" I picked her up caring her into my bathroom and turning on the water.

I dipped my arm into the water to make sure it wasn't too hot before placing her in the tub. She splashed a little water at me the moment she was inside, and I gave her a stern look but couldn't help and smile when I saw her face.

"Be nice" I said to her and then I began to bath her.

I put her in her princess little pjs when I was done and carried her into the kitchen to take her medication.

"ok, open" I said holding the spoon that held her medicine in front of her face. She eyed the spoon and looked up at me confused.

I chuckled at her expression, "It's going to make you feel better, open" she opened, and I was happy she listened. I walked back into my room because that's where she was sleeping tonight, i laid down on the bed and pulled her close to my chest waiting for her to fall asleep.

Moments later I heard my phone ringing in the living room and I smacked myself for living it there. After a couple rings it stopped and then came two buzzes. I couldn't get up, Layla was getting sleepy and I didn't want to steer her.

She fell asleep not too long after so I get up to get my phone and came back to watch her. There was 2 missed calls from Edward and his text message showed he was worried. Another text from Rose asking what I was doing. I decided to text her back, telling her how my day went.

'I've been taking care of Layla, I got a call from day care saying she had a fever, so I went to pick her up. Dr. Henry said she should be fine though, she's asleep now.'

After sending the message, I contemplated calling Edward instead of texting him. I looked at his caller id unsure. He wanted to call me earlier today so why not? I'll just call to let him know I was fine. With that decision I pressed call.

"Hello, Bella?" his husky voice answered

"Hello" I said softly taking a seat on the chair beside the bed.

"What happened? I dropped Chloe off and didn't see you and when I went to pick her up too, no you"

"I had to go get Layla from daycare, she had a fever"

"whoa, is she okay?"

"she's going to be fine, she asleep now"

"Oh good." Then he was quiet for a second. "I wanted to talk to you today about something"

"oh" I say, what would he want to talk about?

"yes, I guess I could say it on the phone" I nodded my head before realizing he couldn't see me.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked listening.

"I want to ask you about your husband?" I was quiet not expecting that, he continued after not hearing me speak.

"I'm sorry, this is why I wanted to do it in person not on the phone or text message." I could tell from his voice he was unsure. I decided to speak.

"It's okay Edward. Jacob and i are divorced, i received a divorce paper not too long ago" I said.

"Oh, Im sorry about that" he said quietly.

"It's fine."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did he leave?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't really know, he just left one day and didn't come back and then I got a visitor in a suit handing me a divorce paper"

"wait so he didn't give it to you in person?" he ask shocked.

"Nope"

"wow, and you haven't heard from him since then?"

"yes" I said, "was that all you wanted to talk about?" I hope not.

"um yes, I guess I'll leave you now to sleep. I hear you and Alice have a day out coming up." He chuckles

"Yeah..." I said trying to let the disappointment i'm feeling show in my voice.

"I'll tell her to be on her best behavior. Goodnight Bella" he says softly.

"Night." I hanged up looking at the phone sadly. I really thought he was going to ask to get together sometime. I was feeling him way more than he was feeling me, and I was sad about that.

 _What if I just asked him out?_

I sighed shaking my head out of that thought and walked into my bathroom to have my own bath. I can't ask him out, he hasn't even been fully open with me. He asked about Jacob and now I wanted to know more about the almost wife he had, what had happened between them?

I stepped into the tub and relaxed into the warm water, if Edward wanted friends, I have to respect that and set my feelings aside.

* * *

 **Can she set her feelings aside? should I get them together already? Do y'all want to hear Edward's story like our Bella do?**

 **REVIEW ;)**


	14. Friendship

**How are my readers today? Hopefully great. Here's another chapter.**

 **SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 14-Bella's POV_

"You're going with us"

"no"

"yes"

"no!"

"yes!" I said my forehead touching hers as I sat on her with my legs on either side of her stomach and pinned her hands over her head on the floor.

"No! I don't have to be friends with her Bella!"

"Rose stop being a baby!" I yelled at her. She glared at me before lifting her legs from behind, bringing them around my waist and crossing them in front before pushing me back on the floor making me let go of her hands.

 _Flexible bitch._

Now she was on top of me. "Let me go" I said struggling.

"Say you're sorry" she said

I rolled my eyes at her. "oh gosh Rose. She thinks you hate her, you have to go with us, so she knows you don't." I was talking about Alice, she believes Rose doesn't like her because of what her husband said, and I haven't told her Rose declined to come with us because of it.

She threw her head back making a nasty sound then I realized she was gathering spit in her mouth. _She wouldn't._

"Say you're sorry for calling me a baby" she said her face over mine puckering her lips.

"you wouldn't" I said scared. And she raised her eyebrows in challenge and came closer.

"Rose! Fuck, sorry" I said moving my head away. She smiled and got off me.

"you're a crazy child" I told her getting up.

"Whatever, but I'm still not going" she said walking into her bathroom.

"Fine! but you owe me a full tank gas!" I yelled at her back.

She came back into her room and without spit in her mouth. "What do you mean I owe you gas?"

I crossed my arms smirking, "I pinned you on the floor first"

"Nooo, that was not it!" she said pointing at me.

"We never discussed when, we just assumed the next time we had a fight which was today. I win" I shrugged walking out of her room to Layla in the living room, she was watching her favorite show.

She was sitting so still on her little seat Rose got for her, and I smiled at the way she was so focused on what was on the tv, Peppa pig. It got me thinking what I was going to do for her second birthday party.

"Bella, that didn't count." Rose came in still on the gas subject, but I saw she was ready to go. We were going to take our last final before we graduate.

"Stop being a baby Rose. we're taking my car, you can get it for me on the way." I said before turning the tv off getting Layla's attention.

"Time to go baby" I said before picking her up and walking out of the door. She was going to be with Rose while I take my final then when Rose takes her she'll be with me. I turned to look back at Rose to see if she was coming, she glared at me before walking out.

"I'm not getting you no damn gas" she mumbled quietly as she locked her door.

.

After me arguing on the way to class that she had to fulfill the bet because we pinky promised she finally gave up and filled up my tank. I tried to thank her with a kiss on the cheek, but she pushed me away. I laughed it off and we continued our way to class.

"Hi Bella" I looked up from my spot beside my class and saw Angela walking up to me.

"You ready?" she asked when she stopped in front of me.

"Yeah, you?" I asked, she looked tired.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She sighed. "Good luck talk to you later." she said and walked away to her class.

I was taking my teaching certification exam, I should admit I'm nervous about it. When I chose to also enroll in the teaching program I was scared it was too late but now I was about to take this test to see if my teaching career is possible. I said a little prayer to the heavens before walking into the class and took a seat.

It took me longer than I expected to complete the test, but I walked out of the exam confident in my answers. Now I just have to wait for the results to be mailed to me. I went to the courtyard to where Rose should be with Layla but when I got there I didn't see them. Confused I called her.

"Rose, where are you?" I asked her when she picked up.

"oh, I'm at the dining hall. I got hungry" she said. I sighed then hung up after telling her I'll be there.

"you could have texted me" I told her before taking a seat in front of her. She had Layla on her lap.

"I thought I would be back before you were done" she shrugged. "How was it?"

"It wasn't bad." I told her then reached to get Layla. "you should get going to yours now"

"yes. What are you guys going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe go home." I said looking down at Layla who was on my lap now. I gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "you want to go home baby?"

"mom-ma. Nuggets" she said clapping her hands. Surprised, I looked up at Rose.

"I tried to feed her! I promise" she laughed getting up. "but she wants nuggets. Bye." She smiled walking off to her class.

I sighed and got up. "Let's go get your nuggets"

"So, is Rose coming with us?" I bit my lips not knowing how to answer her. Alice called me minutes after Layla and I got home, and she wanted to know if tomorrow was a good day for our day out.

"um no Rose." I said softly, and I heard her sigh on the other end.

"That's okay. I'll be at your place tomorrow at noon."

"Okay, that sounds great. See you then." We hanged up and I texted Rose to see if she was out of her final but when she didn't reply I guessed not.

-TLA-

I opened my door to see her jumpy on her feet, "hi Alice" I smiled at her.

"omg hi. I'm so excited" she said giving me a huge hug. "ok so here's the plan. After we get our nails and pedis done we will then go back to my house and order takeout while having prestigious discussion that will make us closer or even become sisters!" she said all in one breath while dragging me out of my apartment. It was a good thing Rose came by to get Layla.

Alice kept talking on the way to the spa, trying to make small talks. I answered as best as I could not trying to sound rude. Her gleeful personal was a little too much at times for me to ingest.

"so why are we going back to your house for food and not a restaurant?" I was sure she would choose a fancy restaurant.

She looked at me and shrugged, "ionno, just wanted to" but for some reason I didn't believe her. Alice, even though I hadn't known her for long, seems like the person to go out rather than stay inside.

We got comfortable in our seat when we reached our first destination, ready for our pedicure. I have never had a pedicure before so when the lady began to touch my feet I would jerk away a little, ticklish.

"What do you think of my brother Bella?" Alice asked out of nowhere after telling her technician the color she would like for her toe nails.

"um what do you mean?" I looked at her confused

"You know, Emmett tells me things" she said smiling

"ow!" I said jerking my feet away from the lady again, and then I apologized when I saw her face. Alice laughed shaking her head, but I ignored her.

"Anyways, Emmett says Edward has a little thing for you" she says after she was done laughing.

"he does?" my voice came out squeaky and she raised her eyebrows at me. I looked away from her down at my feet.

"I don't know, Emmett didn't say that, just wanted to get your reaction." she said giving me a wink.

I ignored it. "I would like pink please" I said to the technician when she was done massaging my feet. She got up and when she came back she had different shades of pink with her.

"Ooo that's a cute color, choose that one." She pointed to a rose pink, and I went with it.

"You're going to be so ready for your graduation. Do you have what you're wearing?" I shook my head at her question. I really haven't thought about what to wear.

"I was just going to wear a nice Jeans and a nice top" I said. She looked horrified at that idea.

"no no. absolutely not." she said shaking her head.

"Ok. All done" the lady in front of me stood up.

I got up and she helped with putting on the flip flop not trying to mess up my nails. She also helped carry my items to the sit, so I can get my other nails done. Alice joined also at the section beside me.

After getting both our nails done, we headed for Alice's car. I used the same pink color I used for my toe nails done, and Alice chose white.

"so, this wasn't part of the plan, but it is needed." Alice said stopping the car. I looked at where we going to park in front of and shook my head.

"No Alice, I don't have the money for that right now." I said. She stopped in front of a clothing store and I was confused why.

"You can't go to graduation in jeans, and its just one outfit I'll pay" she says and opened her door to get out. I didn't want to, but I followed her.

After walking around each aisle, I was beginning to get tired. "That's enough Alice. I told you the one I liked minutes ago."

"And you will try that on too, but we will need others just in case" she said walking ahead of me.

"I don't need to try on anything Alice. I really like that one. Now let's go" I turned away from her. I heard her make some disgruntled noises but later heard her footsteps behind me, I smiled as I walked towards the register.

When we got to her house, Alice went to make the call for food and I decided to call Rose. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Rose" I said when she picked up.

"Hey Bella. Yes, we're fine. You getting tired of her already?" she asked chuckling

I rolled my eyes at her. "Alice is great. Was just checking in"

"we'll be right here when you are done hanging out with your new bestie"

"Rose stop it. Don't forget to feed Layla" I told her about to hanged up.

"Of course, I won't. Bye Bye." Then she hanged up.

"Was that Rose?" I turned around to Alice.

"Yeah, just checking in on Layla." I said.

"Hmm." She nodded her head. "well the food is on the way. C'mon"

I followed her to the living room. "Where's Choe?" I asked when I hadn't heard any noise since we walked in the house.

"she went out with jasper. Told them I wanted just us tonight" I nodded my head and took a sit beside her on the couch.

We got comfortable and turned on the tv. Alice ordered 2 boxes of pizza for us plus a box of wings. Turns out we both love peperoni pizza. I felt bad I hadn't peached in for it, but she insisted it was okay.

"Bella, so tell me about yourself"

"Alice you know me already" I rolled my eyes at her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "tell me something I don't know"

I leaned back on the couch and stared at her thinking.

"I wanted to be a writer" I finally said

She raised her eyebrows, questioning. I chuckled, "yes a writer, growing up I would write short stories in my Journals and give my friends to read to see if they liked it, but they would always say something ugly about it. I thought the most about their opinions and it hurt when I didn't like them."

"Awwn. How old were you?"

I smiled at her. "I started when I was 12, but slowly drifted away from it when I turned 14, no one took them seriously not even my mom"

"is that when you started dancing?" she asked.

I nodded my head and sat up straight grabbing another slice of pizza. "Yeah, my mom signed me up. I didn't want to at first, but Ja-" I stopped talking when I realized I was going to say his name. Talking in front of Alice came out easily.

"Jacob?" she stared at me

I laughed, of course she would know his name. "Yeah Jacob, he liked to dance and said it was cool and I wanted to impress him" I shrugged.

"Bella I'm a very forward person, if you don't know that by now. I want you to know you can trust me, I have a feeling we're going to be close, especially now that I have a feeling about you and my brother" she winked at me again before facing the tv. I said nothing and shoved my pizza in my mouth.

* * *

 ** _sorry for any mistakes caught._**


	15. Congratulations

**New chapter. Be warned, its long and awesome :)**

 **SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 15-Bella's POV_

I got up from my bed reluctantly after hearing my alarm ring. I was graduating today… Rose and I and we decided to get ready at my place before then. The ceremony was happening this evening and our family were on their way already. I went into Layla's room to check on her and found her still asleep. I stood by the door and watched her, today was just an ordinary day to her she doesn't know her mom was graduating, and she doesn't know her father didn't want anything to do with her, us. She was oblivious to a lot of things and the day I would have to explain why her dad left is the day I'm dreading.

"Bella open up" I turned away from her at the sound of Rose's voice from outside my apartment.

"You're here early" I said before opening the door for her. I was left confused when she walked in with a suit case trailing behind her.

"um Rose, what is this? It's graduation not the red carpet" I told her

"I didn't know what cloth or shoe to wear so I brought all the choices for you to help me pick" she says

"Rose you are thinking too hard about it" I told her before walking into my room. I had to take a shower, I have a feeling today is going to be a long day.

I came out of the shower and saw Rose had her outfits spread out on my bed and even on the floor. I shook my head at her and grabbed my undies to put on before grabbing a short and tank top from my drawer.

"I can't believe you" I said pointing to the clothes and shoes

"Bella today is a big day for me. I'm graduating with my degree in engineering which no one believed I could, even my father and now he's arriving with my whole family. I want them to see how wrong they were" she says while still focused on the dresses. Rose's dad was not a huge fan of her studying engineering, he wanted her to go to nursing school like a lady, but she wouldn't have it, her mom wasn't much help in their disagreement and her 2 brothers made fun of her trying to do a man's job.

I walked over to her and made her sit on the floor with me, "Rose I get you want to show your family you did it, that you proved them wrong and I'm sure most of them are proud of you like I am. Your dad is going to realize today how wrong he was to doubt his only daughter."

"Fuck yeah he will." She interrupted looking at me, "Bella as much as what he said hurts me, he's still my dad and I want him to be proud too."

"He has to be if he loves you, but picking an outfit isn't going to suddenly make him proud. Don't stress yourself about today ok?" I say squeezing her shoulders.

"Fine but picking an outfit out of all this mess is going to show them what I have become, and I want it to be the perfect one" she stood up her attention back to her clothes.

"Have you told your parents about the divorce?" she asked after it grew into a comfortable silence.

I looked up at her and shook my head at the realization. Today would probably be a good time to tell them that piece of information.

I was getting ready to get up from the floor when I heard a knock at the door. I looked at Rose confused before asking, "did you invite somebody?"

she shook her head no making me was curious about who was at the door.

I walked out of my room to check and when I peeped through the hole on the door, I sighed. Alice. She had grilled me into giving her a ticket the other day at her house, she wouldn't shut up about it and I ended up giving her 3 for Jasper and also Chloe. As for Edward I didn't know whether he wanted to or not, he hadn't asked, and I didn't want to assume.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I asked when I opened the door for her.

"I came to help" she said in a duh tone, "I would have called but I wanted it to be a surprised, are u excited?"

I shook my head, she was too much for me. "I don't need a lot of help. Rose is here"

"Oh that's nice, but you do need my help I'm a good makeup artist" she said and walked away from me and into my bedroom.

Rose stopped what she was doing when we both walked in "What are you doing here? What is she doing here?" she asked looking at me.

"I came to help Bella, she's my friend" Alice answered arms crossed

"I am here to help Bella, you just like to stick your face in places it shouldn't be" my eyes widen at the rudeness of what Rose said. Alice gasped then stepped forward, but I put myself in the middle before she went any further.

"Rose, that was rude. Alice is a friend and she came to help, we may need her." I said looking at her pointedly. She crossed her arms but said nothing. It was safe for now.

"Alice make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." I said to her and walked out of the room to Layla's, I knew she was up. When Alice got here I had heard little noises coming out of her room.

She had gotten off her bed and was playing with her doll house when I walked in. "Hey baby, it's going to be wild day today" I sighed picking her up ready to bath her.

.

"So, Bella where is your family going to stay?" Alice asked as I was feeding Layla her breakfast. She and Rose had decided to join us in the kitchen.

"At a hotel" I said.

"What about you Rose?" she asked, I looked up at Rose wondering what she was going to say.

"obviously a hotel also." She said rolling her eyes which earned her a glare from Alice, I rolled my eyes at both of them.

I got up to make my own breakfast after I was done feeding Layla. "You guys want any?" I said lifting my cereal.

"No, I already ate" Rose said, and Alice shook her head no. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my seat and started eating.

"Bella I was wondering, does Edward have a ticket?"

"Ah! i knew that's why you came over!" Rose stood up pointing at Alice. "You're obsessed with Bella having a relationship with your brother, it's pathetic."

I sighed and put my spoon down.

"I was just asking a question!" Alice yelled back at Rose.

"But you are obsessed with the idea of your brother and her" Rose says shaking her head

"I am not obsessed." Alice replied her voice hard.

"Lies. Emmett told me"

"What!"

I had enough and stood up taking Layla with me back to my room. I sat her on my bed and she giggled at the way the bed moved. My phone buzzed on the table beside her and I looked to see who it was.

"Hey mom." I picked up.

"Bella sweetie, I'm here!" she says excitedly.

"That's great mom. You know when the ceremony, enjoy the city till then." I told her getting ready to hang up

"No silly, I mean I'm here outside your apartment."

"What?" I hanged up before hearing a response and rushed out to my front door and flinging it open.

"Surprise!" Renee, my mother says standing in front of me.

"Mom... you should be at a hotel" I said to her perplexed.

"Phil is but I wanted to come see you" she hugs me then walked in.

"Renee! Omg what are you doing here" I closed my door while her and Rose hugged each other.

"I wanted to see my girls duh" Renee says smiling at her.

"Hello, I'm Alice. Bella's friend" Alice says stepping closer to them. I saw Rose give her a dirty look but said nothing. it was nice my mother was getting acquaintance with them but then I heard a bang come from my room.

Layla.

My heart skipped a beat as I ran with the three of them behind me. I rushed in and found her still on my bed giggling and clapping her hands, safe. I went to her and made sure she was fine while wondering what that noise was.

"um Bella, look" Alice said from behind me, I turned to look at her and saw what she was pointing at. My phone, it was scattered to pieces on the floor. She had thrown my phone at the wall. I stared at it and back at Layla.

"You threw my phone?" I said letting out a strangled laugh, relieve flowing through me. She laughed also when she saw I was laughing. I looked at my visitors and they were smiling a little.

"Oh my sweet granddaughter." Renee says picking her up from my bed and giving her a big kiss.

"Well, time to get ready for a graduation" Rose said smiling at me.

-TLA-

"Ow!"

"If you would stay still, there wouldn't be an ow." Rose said after she yanked my hair. I glared at her through my mirror. We had 4 more hours before we had to be in a building collecting our degree. After the situation with Layla throwing my phone we went into work to get ready and Renee was going to dress Layla, she insisted.

Rose was fixing my hair before Alice would do my makeup. Even though Alice had to head back home soon, she insisted she was up for waiting and doing Rose's makeup too if she wanted which Rose declined, saying she can do her own makeup.

"All done" Rose said bringing me out of my thoughts. I stared at the mirror in front of me and was impressed with what she has done with my hair. They were wavy down my back but what impressed me was the braids she added, two braids from the front of my head and connecting together at the back to form a messy but pretty fishtail in the middle.

"Wow Rose, I love it. Thank you." I said, and she smiled and went over to get started on her own hair. She rather do it herself than let Alice or I touch it.

"it's cute, time for makeup" Alice says walking towards me with a makeup box in her hand. I sighed, ready but nervous, she's never done my makeup before.

"Relax. You'll love it." She smiled and began by smoothing something on my face. All I could do was wait for her to finish.

She sprayed something all over my face before she stepped back. "wow Bella, you're so pretty. Look look" Alice said excitedly and twisted the chair around so I could see myself. After almost an hour of working on my face, it was worth it when I saw the work of Alice Cullen. I looked different but in a good way, beautiful.

I willed myself not to cry, "I don't know why my makeups never turn out like this when I try." I say giggling. "Thank you, Alice, I love it too" I told her smiling at her through the mirror we were both looking at.

"You are most welcome." She smiled, "time for me to go now. I'll see you later today" she winked and gathered her stuff before walking out. I turned to Rose and saw she was smiling at me.

"You look so good" she says, and I got up to stand beside her.

"Thanks Rose, need help with anything?" I asked trying to hide my smile, it looked like she was almost done with her hair but was having a few troubles.

She rolled her eyes but turned back to face her mirror. "I think I got it, but can you bring me my makeup bag?" I nodded my head at her before moving to get her the bag.

"Bella, where is the shoe I got Layla?" I turned to my mom when she stepped back into the room with Layla at her side.

"Oh my gosh. You look so pretty sweetie! Wow Alice knew what she was doing" she says looking at my face close up. I smiled at her, I felt pretty too.

"Why didn't she do yours Rose?" Renee asked confused

"I can do it myself Renee" Rose replied scoffing, I tried not to laugh and shrugged my shoulders at my mother.

"The shoe is in one of my drawers mom. I thought you would be done getting her ready" I said when I realized Layla was still not dressed.

"I'm going to right now, we were having a bonding moment" she smiled and walked away to get the shoe.

After Rose was finished with her hair and makeup we both were ready to put on our outfit and leave. I went into my closet and brought out the outfit I got with Alice, it was a simple white fitted dress, with spaghetti strap and a low V-neck, it stopped just above my knee. Rose chose to wear a red simple dress, it was off shoulder and flared just a little at her sides and stopped above her knee.

"You girls need to start going." Renee said after she was done dressing Layla. She was right we needed to be at the hall an hour early for sit arrangements. After putting on my shoe and accessories, Rose and I grabbed our black cap and gown and headed out the door. I gave Layla a kiss on the cheek and Renee a hug glad she came over and Layla was going to be with her.

"Have fun babies!" She yelled as Rose drove us away from the apartment.

"You look good Rose, beautiful" I said putting on my seat belt, she curled her blonde hair and also added braids but in a different place than mine, and her makeup was great she also knew what she was doing.

"We look good" she says smiling and stepped on the gas.

.

As I sat through speech after speech just waiting for the name calls to begin, I thought of Edward and what he was doing before I realized I didn't have a phone to text him with. I sighed regretting not giving him a ticket to the ceremony, a friend wouldn't leave their friend out of things important to them.

 _Right?_

It was around 7 when the man began to call graduates name, I started to get nervous. I hope I don't fall walking to get mine. As I watched Rosalie walk up to gets her, I clapped and screamed feeling so proud of her, that was my best friend.

When it was finally my turn, I got up slowly and watched my feet walk up the stairs before looked up and smiled, then I reached to grab my degree and shake the mans hand. I smiled and gave a little peak at the audience with the noise they were making, it was the most amazing moment.

After it was finally over, everyone was outside the building and I found Rose again. We hugged each other tightly and then there was tears in my eyes. "We did it" I said softly as we hugged. We let go after a few minutes and she went to find her family. I looked around also trying to find mine.

"Bella, congrats we did it!" Angela rushes towards me with a big hug. I hugged her back laughing with glee before letting go and we both went our separate way to find our families.

I searched and searched.

"Bella! Found her!" I turned around and saw Alice, Jasper and Chloe along with my family walking closer to us. "Congratulations!" she said and gave me her own hug.

"Congrats Bells"

"Dad..." I said rushing to his arms. The love and congratulations from everyone made my eyes teary, a little sad Edward wasn't here but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I hugged Renee and took Layla from her hugging her tightly.

"Mom-momma" she said smiling my favorite smile.

"Momma graduated" I said giving her a big kiss on both cheek.

"Thank you guys, so much" I said looking at all of them with gratitude including Jasper and Phil.

"Miss Bella, I got you this for your graduation" I looked down at Chloe as she stretched a bag out in front of her.

"Oh, thank you Chloe, you didn't have to" I smiled taking the bag.

"Open it" she urges excitedly. I giggled softly and opened the small bag to see what was inside… it was a tiara. I laughed and smiled looking at up at Chloe.

"Put it on" she orders. Renee took Layla back from me and I took my cap off my head before setting the tiara on my head then doing a little curtsy for show for Chloe which earned a lot of laughs.

"Now you look like princess Belle" Chloe says smiling.

"I like princess Bella better." A voice behind me spoke, I turned around in one swift movement and met Edward's green eyes. I stared at him for a moment before breaking into a smile and hugging him.

"You came." I said softly.

He nodded his head and let go "well I couldn't enter because I had no tickets, but I watched from outside. Congratulations." he says smiling. Then I noticed the flowers in his hand and the person behind him.

"Emmett?" I squealed surprised, he smiled at the way I said his name before walking closer.

"Congrats."

I nodded my head in thanks and wondered if Rose knew he was coming. Speaking of her, I stretched my neck trying to see if I could find her.

"Who are you looking for?" Edward asks, I turned to look back at him and smiled taking the flowers from him.

"Thanks, and I'm looking for Rose she went to find her family." I said searching again, then I found her. I began to walk towards her and it looked like she was arguing with her brothers.

"Rose!" I yelled, she turned around to find me and her eyes widen when she saw Emmett behind me, but she quickly recovered from it.

"Bella honey congratulations" Halen, Rose's mother says pulling me in for a hug. "This is your family?"

I nodded my head pointing to my mom and dad. "My friends too"

"Rose tells me your degree is in dance Bella" Joe, Rose's dad says. I nodded my head smiling.

"is that an occupation?" he asks.

"Dad, she's going to be a dance teacher" Rose says before I could speak. He looks at her and says nothing. It was quiet for a while after that.

"Rose sweetie, congrats. Those men engineers don't know what is about to hit them" Renee says smiling at her and I could see Rose appreciated that she talked. Congratulations were thrown at Rose after that.

"Congrats Rosalie" Alice says stepping next to her, Rose looked at her for a moment and smiled nodding her head.

She paid no attention to Jasper.

"Congratulations Bella" I turned to Michael and Matt, Rose's twin older brothers and smiled at them.

"Thank you" I said, they've never done anything to me for me to hate them like Rose does, they keep their distance, sometimes.

"We should all go out to celebrate!" Alice says suddenly after it was calm once again. Everyone turned to look at her, some faces had a cool expression to that idea while others had an uncomfortable one.

* * *

 **Review ;)**


	16. Celebrate

**Back again with a new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 16-Bella's POV_

"That's not needed. My family and I have plans" Joe says weaving his arm around his wife.

"We can do that another time dad, I like Alice's idea." Rose says smiling at Alice. Joe's face remained neutral before turning to his wife, they both shared a private conversation with their eyes.

"Rosalie, we just want to celebrate you with family first" Rose's mom says after looking away.

"Mom, I want to celebrate with Bella first." Rose replied strongly.

"Halen, Joe let's allow the kids go out and celebrate, they deserve it" Dad interrupted looking at Joe for him to agree but Halen was the one to give an answer.

"Ok but Michael and Matt are going also"

"For what?" Rose asks with anger in her voice.

"Aw don't worry sis, we'll be fun" Matt says draping his arm on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Okay…sounds like fun!" I said trying to get everyone on the move, clear the air.

"You should take some pictures Bella. Remember this day?" Edward says softly beside me. I thought that was a good idea and nodded my head.

"Great idea Edward, c'mon Bella" Alice says dragging me to an open space. She took pictures of me, then Rose and I and with everyone else. When everyone got their pictures taken and Alice was satisfied, we began to make our way to the parking lot.

"So, what are we going to do to celebrate" Rose says in front of me. The parents had decided to head home, and mom took Layla with her. It was just us young adults now going to celebrate.

"How about we go clubbing?" Alice says looking at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea Alice" Edward tells her.

"why not? it's late enough for clubbing and celebration includes dancing, drinking and food."

"Sounds like fun to me" Emmett adds in smiling.

"well I agree with one thing, you should celebrate this day Bella, Rose" Jasper says looking at Rose, "you both deserve it. Though I won't be joining you, going to head home with Chloe"

"okay, dancing does sound like fun. Whose car are we taking?" I asked looking around. Michael and Matt have been quiet throughout the conversation.

"Bella, Alice and I are in one car you guys can figure it out" Rose says and walks away towards her car. I looked at Alice amused, and she smiled at me before turning to Jasper.

"OK you heard her! See you later honey" she kisses him and Chloe on the cheek before following Rose.

I guess it was my turn to go, "Thanks for coming Edward, and the flowers" I said looking at them and then him from under my lashes.

"Couldn't miss it." He smiles.

"um Bella, what club exactly are we headed to?" Emmett asks confused.

I chuckled realizing those 2 girls just left without any helpful information for them.

"I'll get that information and I'll text Edward it" I told him and turned to Rose's brothers. "you guys don't have to come if you don't want to" They've been quiet, and it made me a little uncomfortable.

"No, we want to. Rose may dislike us but she's our sister and we want to celebrate with her also" Matt says giving me a little smile.

"Ook then. I'll see you guys in a few" I told them backing away before turning around and jogging a little to Rose's car.

"Alice, we didn't tell them which club!" I said to her when I got into the car.

"Oops, I'll text them right now." She says taking out her phone, and I remembered I still don't have a phone. How was I supposed to text Edward?

"And which club would that be Alice?" Rose asks, she was the one driving.

"it's called Pluto, and I just texted Emmett to meet us there in 30 minutes."

"Alice can you text that to Edward too. Told him I was going to, but I don't have my phone" I told her.

"oh ok. I'll let him know it's from you" she says smiling at me.

"So, if we're going to meet them there in 30 min, where the hell am I driving to?" Rose asks puzzled.

"Bella's place! Just for a little touch up and then we will head there" Alice says winking at her. I rolled my eyes at Alice always winking but at least the two of them were beginning to be friends now.

.

We walked into the club and I was hit with loud music, body heat and odd smells.

"You couldn't have picked a better place Alice" I said scrunching up my nose looking around.

"What? It looked cool online, it's not that bad" she replied walking forward. The club wasn't huge, but it was big for enough people. There were blue lights dancing across the walls, people were dancing, eating and drinking the only problem I had with it was the smell.

"Found them" Rose says pointing over to where the boys were sitting, and I saw they didn't change from their outfits like us. When we got to my apartment Alice was adamant on us not changing from our outfits we only took off our graduate gown, but she made Rose keep her cap on and me my little tiara, she only retouched some of our makeup. I ended up switching my heels to something less hurtful for my feet, if I was to celebrate this day I wasn't going to embarrass myself on the dance floor by falling. I'm a good dancer but in heels I'm ok, I know needed more practice with them on.

The sit the guys picked had two tables pushed together, which was understandable since there was 7 of us. Rose and I took a seat on the empty chairs in front of Edward and Emmett while Alice took a seat in front of Rose's brothers.

"Glad you guys finally made it." Michael says when we got comfortable, he sounded irritated.

"Be quiet mike" Rose replied back to him.

"Your friend here said 30 minutes but look at the time" he tells her ignoring her comment.

"It's only 9:00." Alice said looking at him with a daring glare. He stared at her amused before shaking his head. We were indeed late, we were supposed to have been here at 8:30.

"It's all good. We're all here, now time to celebrate" Emmett interrupted clapping his hands before getting up. "Drinks requests?"

I smiled looking up at him before telling him my preference, and after he got everyone's request he left to the bar. I turned to Edward, I hadn't looked his way since I walked in.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a ticket" I said guilty for making him stand and watch from outside. He was looking down at his phone but looked up when I spoke.

"It's fine Bella. it's not your fault, I asked last minute" He says shrugging his shoulder.

"you asked?" I asked confused, I don't remember him asking.

"Yes, I texted you, but It was probably too late for you to see it"

I looked at him feeling different emotions, shocked he actually wanted to come, happy he wanted to and upset I didn't get the message before Layla crushed my phone.

"I didn't see it, Layla… she broke my phone" I said to him smiling a little.

"Ahh ok" he chuckles nodding his head.

"So, Edward, what do you do for a living?" I turned to Rose when she asked that question I had almost forgot there were 4 other people around the table. I looked back at Edward and saw he was looking at me.

"Edward is an artist" Alice answered Rose.

"What? Like he sings?" Michael asks amused. There was a reason Matt was the twin I preferred, he was quiet but nice. Alice glared at him and was going to reply but Emmett returned.

"Ok, here you go. Welcome" he says sitting after passing everyone their drink. "So, what were we talking about?"

I took a sip out of my margarita and enjoyed the coldness that filled my throat.

"I asked Edward what he does for a living." Rose replied smiling at him.

"Oh, Eddie here is an artist. Drawing, painting name it he does it" he replied smacking Edwards shoulder.

Edward glares at him before speaking, "Don't call me Eddie"

I smirked when Emmett ignored him.

"That's so cool, I've always wished I could draw" I said truthfully, I always tried to draw myself growing up but they always ended up looking like a 5 year old drawing.

"Edward could teach you." Alice says smiling. I looked at her and knew what she was trying to do, I sneaked a glance at Edward and saw he was looking at Alice.

"So, you sell your paintings and drawing?" Rose asked him.

"Sometimes, I take requests too" Edward replies looking up at Rose. She stared at him for a moment before grabbing her drink and looking away. I nudged her with my knee, but she ignored it.

"I would like to see some of your work someday" I said excited to see something he loves. He looked back at me then a weird look crossed his eyes.

"I don't have my works here with me." He says

"Why is that?" Rose asks, and I tried not to roll my eyes at her.

"He left them at Chicago." Emmett answered her. I looked at Edward confused but the expression on his face made me not ask the question I was thinking, he looked like he was getting tired of us asking questions.

"That's where you work Emmett, you like it?" I asked taking the conversation off Edward, part of me wanted to have those conversations with him privately.

"Oh yes. What's not to love," he smiles "I don't think I see myself living anywhere else"

"Hmm" Rose hummed quietly beside me and I bit my lips trying not to smile.

"it must be something then, I used to live in a small place in Washington nothing compared to Chicago I bet." I said.

"you should travel there sometime" he said, and I nodded my head at his suggestion.

Maybe one day.

-TLA-

"Ok enough talk, it's a celebration people." Alice speaks up out of nowhere, "You know what we should do? Shots!" she gets up from her sit and was gone before any of us replied.

"She sure is something" Matt says smiling a little.

"Rose sure knows how to pick em" Michael says before winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him, he has always been an annoying flirt.

Alice came back with 10 glasses each filled with tequila. "our graduates are each going to drown 5 shots, first to finish gets 5 dollars from me!"

"Alice I already know I'm going to lose just give Rose the money" I told her

"That's not a way to have fun Bella, you're still doing this" she sets my 5 glasses in front of me and I knew I wasn't going to be able to back off from this.

"Ok when I say go, you go." She says and got out her phone.

"Really Alice? You're going to record this?" Rose asks shaking her head.

Alice smiles shrugging "something to remember, ok ready… go!"

Alice's 'go' set me back a little and by the time I recovered Rose finished a glass already, "oh my goodness" I said realizing this was happening. I brought my first glass to my mouth and drank shooting my head back. I shook my head three times during this charade and they were all laughing when I finally drowned my last shot.

"oh my goodness" I said again clutching my throat and sticking out my tongue. Edward's laugh made me look up at him and I giggled at myself wiping my mouth.

"Not a bad idea Alice" Rose says smiling getting her 5 dollars from Alice, she obviously won.

"I think it's time to dance now" Emmett says getting up, the music had changed to a slow tempo. "Would you care to dance Rose?" he asked, and when Rose accepted his offer they were gone.

"Matt, dance with me" Alice says dragging him off his sit before he could answer. Poor guy.

I looked up at Edward waiting for him to ask but of course there was one other person with us.

"Bella?" Michael asked stretching his hand, I looked up at him and then at Edward torn. It would be rude to turn down his offer when Edward obviously didn't even ask me to dance.

Edward stood up and I looked at him confused, was he leaving? "Actually Michael, Bella already promised me a dance." He says holding out his own hand. I quickly accepted it standing up.

"What? When did she do that?" Michael asked but Edward ignored him pulling me behind him. I tried hiding my smile, he lied to pull me away from Michael and i was happy he did. His hand warm against mine.

He pulled me close after stopping somewhere in the middle, and we began dancing.

"You look beautiful today Bella" He says after a while looking down at me. He was a foot taller.

"Thank you, Edward." I said smiling up at him.

"I was getting worried when you weren't replying my texts but now that I know what happened to your phone, I'm relieved"

I laughed, "I'll probably get a new phone tomorrow." We danced with no words shared for a few more minute before I spoke again.

"Edward, I want you to know something about me." I said carefully thinking of my words

"What is it?"

"I'm a person that likes to get things off her chest, and at this moment there's one thing I would like to get off" I said looking up at him. His quietness encouraged me to continue.

"i like having you around, i want to know more about you. I have an idea of what it is i'm feeling for you and the truth is I want to explore it more with you" I finished off blowing out a breath.

He stared at me for a moment, "if I'm not too forward" I added before he replies.

He shakes his head, "Bella, I have a confession but first I want you to know I appreciate our friendship so much" I nodded my head, waiting for him to continue.

"The past few days I have had feelings for you that I can't explain, and as much as I would like to go forward with those feelings with you I can't" he says.

"oh" was all I could say

"I value our friendship too much to ruin it, and I need to fully be myself again before I can commit to anything more."

"What do you mean be yourself again?" I asked pushing down the hurt from his words.

"I told you I had a fiancée, but what I didn't tell you is that she died." He says quietly.

I stopped moving and stared at him in shock, "What?"

"Bella! Bella get over here!" I looked away from him to Rose and glared at her, she has the worst timing.

"You should go," Edward says smiling "It's your celebration after all." I shook my head, I wanted to talk more with him.

"We can finish this conversation later." He says squeezing my arm.

"Promise?" I asked. When he nodded his head smiling I stepped back from him and walked over to Rose.

"what!" I asked her a little louder than intended and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Don't yell at me child" She says before smiling, "I want us to dance, I requested a song to be played"

"Roseee" I whined not wanting to but when the music changed I looked at her and couldn't help but laugh at the choice she chose. "There's something wrong with you." I told her grinning, she had requested the Cha-Cha Slide.

She smiled, "c'mon lets go." She pulled me to the middle of the dance floor and people made way, probably because they were confused why this song was playing. I shook my head at Rose but joined her when she started dancing. I saw Alice with that damn phone again, but I laughed it off enjoying the music, not long she joined us giving the phone to Emmett to record. I stole a glance at Edward who was smiling but I didn't see the twins anywhere close by.

As the song went on more people began to join, I couldn't blame them who could resist the cha-cha slide?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 _ **P.s. I would love it if you guys could check out my other story I just started, People of Nakordia. Thanks!**_


	17. Unfinished business

**SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 17-Bella's POV_

I groaned turning on my belly and tiredly itching my eyes. I could feel my body was aching a little. Remembering the day before I quickly shot up from my bed and looked around panicked. I let out a sigh of relief and fell backwards into my sheets when I saw it was only me on my bed.

I turned my head to look at the time and saw it was 10:00 in the morning. Last night was a blur, after the dance Alice had insisted we drank more and I tried to back away from that idea, but it was no use. Edward and Matt ended up being our designated driver and Edward volunteered to drive the girls home.

I groaned hiding my face under my pillow when the memory of how I embarrassed myself in front of him resurfaced. Edward had drove me to my apartment and helped me walk up to the door, I remember calling him names like "my strong macho man" and "my personal green eyes" before walking into the door when he let go off me.

I sat up from my bed after my useless try of trying to forget about those memories. It was quiet in the apartment, I figured my mother still had Layla with her and was grateful once again for her. Pulling the sheets off me, I got up and dragged myself to the bathroom.

Drying off my hair as I stepped out of the shower, I heard the house phone I had bought years ago ringing. I had forgotten about that, no one usually called from it. Dropping my hair towel on the bed I went out to pick the call up wondering who it was.

"Bella? Is this you? I don't know if I got the number right" my mother's voice came through

"Hello mom, everything ok?" I asked softly, I needed my coffee or tea to fully wake up.

"Yes honey, just calling to see if you are awake. How was last night?!" She asked in her usual chirpy tone.

"It was good, Alice is something" I said. I sure learned something from Alice yesterday, she gets what she wants.

"I like her," my mom giggled "she told me you and her brother knew each other closely?"

I rolled my eyes, "when did she tell you that? you know what it doesn't matter, we do know each other. He usually dropped his niece off for dance class"

"Ohh honey, how do you feel? you can't work there anymore right?" she asked, and I smiled she remembered something I had told her.

"Yeah mom, I was only there till I graduated" I said to her. The plan has always been to teach those young kids during my college years to help support myself Layla and Jacob but when I graduate quickly try to put my degree to use. I knew jobs were hard to get, and I wanted a head start and Sue's salary was not going to cut it if I was planning to move from this apartment.

"well good for you honey, I'm proud of you"

I smiled, "Thanks mom. How's Layla?"

"She's awesome, my favorite grandchild," She said giggling and I rolled my eyes at her, Layla was her only grandchild. "We're having a day out today with Phil, I'll bring her back sometime around her bedtime don't worry" she reassured me.

"Ok mom, no problem don't forget to feed her." I said to her.

"Well duh Bella, I know how to take care of a kid." She says and hangs up

.

After having a cup of tea with my pancakes and eggs, I debated what to do today. The thought of calling Edward to continue our yesterdays conversation crossed my mind but I felt like he needed space from me after last night.

So, I decided to clean, which is what I did.

I was in the middle of doing the laundry when there was knock of my door. I looked at the clock, 12:05, I had been cleaning for almost 2 hours. The knock came again, making me walk out of the laundry room and towards it. I don't remember having a visitor today.

"Who is it?" I asked carefully pressing my ear to the door.

"it's me, Edward" the voice said.

Shocked, I stepped back and looked around me and at myself unsure. _what was he doing here?_ _Did I forget something?_

"Edward?" I asked quietly before peeping through the hole

"Yes Bella," I could hear his chuckle through the door. "can I come in?"

Forgetting about how I look I quickly opened my door and then there he was, Edward. We stared at each other for a while then he smiled.

"Hi" he says

"H-Hi" I said back suddenly shy, "come in" I said to him moving aside from the doorway. I closed the door when he stepped in then turned to face him. He looked around the apartment and I was glad I cleaned.

Remembering what I was wearing, sweats and a ripped t-shirt I spoke.

"I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable" I pointed at him before speed walking away before he could reply. I went back into the laundry room red faced to finish what I started, when I was through sorting out the clothes, I turned on the washing machine and went back into my room to change.

"Sorry about that, had to finish something up" I said to Edward as I walked back in to the living room.

"It's fine, I see I caught you at a bad time" he looked up from his sit on the couch.

I nodded my head and took a seat on the other couch opposite him. "um do you want something to drink?" I asked not knowing what to say. I was wondering why he was here, and it didn't look like he was going to say anything soon he just stared at me. Looked like he was debating something.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." He says before rubbing his face. "I came to finish the conversation yesterday"

I sighed nodding my head, waiting.

"Bella, I want you to know something about me," He smiled lightly, and I did too when I realized he used my words from yesterday, "and that is I don't like unfinished business, it bothers me."

"Yesterday conversation was unfinished business and it bothered me while I was trying to sleep. After hearing how you felt, I felt it was only right I let you know more about me before what you feel for me grows" He says staring at his hands, eyebrows furrowed. Unsure of what to say I decided not to say anything at all and just waited for him to talk to me.

"Bella, I had a fiancée, she was beautiful. I thought we would spend the rest of our lives being the happiest couple people wish they had for their children, but my dream was caught short when she was murdered"

I gasped, eyes wide. He looked up at me and gave me a sad smile. "I'm so sorry Edward" I finally said. I decided to get up and sit on the same couch as him for support.

"it's not your fault," he says softly, "its mine"

"what do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"That day I was painting for a customer in my studio in Chicago, Kate… her name is Kate, she went shopping for groceries for the house. She was almost home when I called her, and I told her to go to a store to get me something I needed for my studio…" He stopped talking and stared in space.

"It's ok Edward" I said quietly not sure if he heard me, but he continued.

"We were on the phone and I walked her through what things to get, I got another incoming call, so I told her I would see her at home and hanged up." He turned to look at me, his eyes were watery. "My last words to her was don't forget to get the blue paint"

Now my own eyes had tears in them, seeing Edward like this was heart breaking. He was so closed off and acted strong I wouldn't think he was going through this. He sniffled and faced forward again.

"She was murdered by a robber while entering her car. The police told me she put up a fight, but the guy ended up shooting her. she laid there on the street bleeding and by the time someone called 911 it was too late; Bella I was the last person to call her just 10 minutes before she got killed. I should have stayed on the phone Bella, I should have" he stopped as the tears began to fall. I moved closer to him and held on to his shoulder tears falling down my face myself. No wonder he didn't interact with people much, a stranger took his fiancee's life.

"Edward I'm so sorry for what happened to you." I said softly slowly rubbing his back.

"She was pregnant" he says so quietly I probably wouldn't have heard if I wasn't holding him. My grip on him tightened and I had no words to say. "I didn't know, she hadn't told me. I found out later on" he continued. I remained quiet just taking in this new information shared and then I remember he has been beating himself up for what happened.

"Edward, it wasn't your fault" I said, it wasn't fair what happened to him, but he couldn't blame himself. "Believe that, it wasn't your fault."

He didn't respond but instead gripped my hand tight. "it's going to be okay" I said after he seemed relaxed.

He looked up at me and I saw his tears was gone, "I know that now. Took me years to pull myself up. Alice kinda gave me no choice" he chuckled. I sniffled and smiled when he wiped my own tears.

"Thanks for sharing Edward" I said before moving away from him. He frowned at my movement and I spoke to reassure him. "I'm just going to get you water" I said and stood up walking to the kitchen. He's sad right now, no surprise he wants someone beside him, but it still made me giddy inside that he didn't like when I moved away from him.

I got to the kitchen and felt sad again about his story. He loved Kate very much I could tell, part of me is jealous I may not be able to capture his heart like she did. I shook my head from that thought and walked back with his drink in hand.

"Thank you" He says before he drank, gulping down every drop. He was tired, I could tell. "I feel better already" he smiles.

"I'm glad" I said sitting back down. His eyes lingered on me and I looked away from it unsure of what he was looking for. He did that a lot I realized, just staring as if searching for something.

"Bella, I know I said I want to be myself again before entering anything with you which is true, but do you mind if we go to the park" He says, and I looked up at him confused.

"I want to tell you more about myself and one of the places I like is the park plus it's better than staying indoor." He says getting up, I nodded my head and got up also. He seemed to be over what had happened minutes ago and I chose not to dwell on it.

"Okay. Let me grab my stuff." I said smiling at him.

-TLA-

We were walking around the park, Edward telling me things about himself and I would ask him questions sometimes. It was nice getting to know him in person and not just through text message. I learned some things from him today, he's really passionate about his drawings, loves his parents, thinks of Emmett as a brother, proud of his sister and also, he prefers waffles to pancakes, which is what we were arguing about at this moment.

"Pancakes are smooth and soft" I said

"Waffles are too" he says smiling, but I shook my head disagreeing.

"they're not smooth, the way it looks… they're ugly" I said making a nasty face, and he burst out laughing.

"Did you just call food ugly?" he smiles shaking his head, "it is not ugly, it's unique"

"whatever Edward" I said playfully rolling my eyes at him trying not to smile.

"You want to sit down?" he asks pointing to an empty bench we just walked in front of, I nodded my head before sitting. We were quiet as we just took in the scenery, there were kids laughing and playing around, it made me smile to see how much fun they were having.

"You like the park?" I turn to Edward who was staring at me.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I didn't go to the park often till after I had Layla" I said.

He nods his head understanding, "where is Layla?" he asks

"She's with my mom" I said.

"Ah I spoke to her briefly yesterday, she seems lovely, Rose on the other hand" his eyes rolled back in his head playfully and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah Rose is crazy, but she's great she's just messing with you. I think." I said smiling at him.

"Emmett seems to like her" he says wiggling his eyebrows. I see he's a playful person, this thought made me smile. I could see how he and Emmett were friends.

I squinted my eyes at him, "are you trying to get information out of me Edward Cullen" I asked eyebrows raised. He leaned backwards covering his face laughing, I smiled liking the sound of it.

"At least I can say I tried" he said looking back at me.

"Hmmm" I said nodding my head. Emmett is just going to have to talk to Rose to get the information he wants.

My stomach rumbled after a while reminding me I haven't had lunch yet, cleaning made me hungry easily.

"I'm sorry, we can go." Edward said getting up, he must have heard it too.

I blushed feeling embarrassed but got up "I get hungry quickly." I mumbled out softly. He smiled letting me know it didn't bother him.

When we got to my apartment Edward quickly rushed in front of me to block me from the door. I looked up at him confused.

"Can't have you walking into the door now, keys?" he asked trying not to smile. I glared at him and smacked the keys into his outstretched palm.

"I'm not drunk" I grumbled and walked inside intentionally hitting him when he opened the door.

"Ouch" he says but I ignored him making my way into the kitchen.

"I'm going to make myself a sandwich you want one?" I asked aloud

"Yes, thank you" I jumped a little from his voice being so close behind me, I had thought he would stay in the living room.

"Alright, have a sit." I said acting like his closeness didn't bother me though it made me nervous, in a good way.

I made two turkey sandwich and set one in front of him, including a glass of orange juice. He smiled looking up at me.

"I prefer Apple juice" he says, I looked at him jaw dropped "but thank you" he then took a sip from his drink. I don't know why I did it what I did next, but I did. I turned quickly turning the tap on in the kitchen and splashing him with the water I gathered in my hand. He looked up at me eyes wide and I put my hands on my hips challenging him with my eyes.

He got up slowly and walked in front of me, but I stood my ground not moving. I scowled at him when he smiled but it made his smile become more prominent. I squinted my eyes at him wanting him to speak but when he started laughing I was confused.

I chuckled and hated myself for joining in on his laughing fit, but his laugh was funny to me. I liked how he seemed free, it felt comfortable being with him. We stared at each other for a while when our laughing subsided then he stepped back walking back to his sit.

I sat in front of him at the table after getting my glass of orange juice. "do you really prefer apple?" I asked him honestly curious.

"Yes, yes I do" he says smiling before taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Too bad, Oranges and Pancakes are the go, you're just going to have to get use to it." After speaking I realized what I just said. I assumed we were going to be seeing each other frequently and he was going to be eating here.

I looked down at my food when I saw he stopped chewing. I closed my eyes tightly before looking back up, "I'm sorry, sometimes I just talk, doesn't really mean anything you know?" I said trying to make light of the conversation.

He stares at me smirking before speaking, "I like you Bella, there's no denying that but I just don't want to rush into this, for your sake. I don't want to hurt you." He says softly.

"Edward it's ok. Like I said I just talk sometimes." I assured him gaining a little smile from him. "and I like you too, though I may be reconsidering due to your hate for orange juice" I said playfully taking a sip out of my drink. He shakes his head and continues with his food.

After our little lunch date, I chose to call it that. I gave Edward a tour of the apartment and then we decided to watch tv.

"I should get going now" Edward says standing up, I was sitting on the other end of the couch where he was.

"Ok" I said looking up at him. He suddenly opened his arm and I smiled getting up for his hug.

"Thank you, Bella, I enjoyed today." I nodded my head on his chest then he let go and I stepped away.

"Text me when you get that new phone" he said chuckling. I itch my head giggling, I keep forgetting about the stupid phone, but I nodded my head.

I walked with him towards the door and when I opened it for him to walk out, Rose was standing on the door way and she had her hands up ready to knock.

"What in the hell" she says looking back and forth among us. I pulled her in and Edward quickly moved passed her walking to his car. After shutting the door, I turned to face her smiling.

"You have a bad timing" I said to her then walked away.

"What? Bella! You know you have to explain" she says but I went to get my purse ignoring her.

After finding my purse and making sure I had what I needed I went to open my door again stepping out, "Going to get a new phone, you coming?" I asked looking up at the lost expression on her face.

* * *

 **So Edward is revealing himself more, and we now know the story behind Kate's death. Thanks for reading. :)**


	18. Timing

**SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 18-Bella's POV_

"So, he only came to your place to finish the conversation you guys had at the club?" Rose asked again for the second time, and I nodded my head.

"Hmm, maybe he's not that bad" she says looking at a dress, we were at the mall now. After I had gotten my new phone, Rose insisted we stopped by the mall for a little shopping.

"He's really great, just been hurt." I told her.

"I know, Emmett told me he lost his fiancée" she says surprising me

I looked up at her interested, "he did now, when was this?" I asked. She smiled at me and shrugged.

"We video chat some times, and it came up. I know she and Emmett were friends and she was the one who introduced them to each other"

"oh wow," i nodded my head taking in the information i didn't know. "So what's going on with you and Emmett?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nothing serious, we just talk. Me living here and him living in Chicago doesn't really give us much options" she says.

"Are you sad about that?" I asked her.

"Nothing to be sad about, I told him to leave" she says before walking to another rack of clothes.

"what do you mean you told him to leave?" I asked her confused when I was beside her again.

She sighed turning to me, "At the dinner when we talked separately he asked me out, he wanted to stay one more day for us to go out" she says.

I stared at her in confusion, "and you told him no?" I asked amazed. I thought she liked him, and why is she just telling me.

"Not then, I texted him later saying he should go to Chicago. But I didn't necessarily decline him" She says pointing at me.

"But… why?" I asked her.

"He was going to leave anyways, no need to delay it" she says before holding up a top. "This is cute right?"

I snatched the top away from her, so I could see her face clearly. She looked up at me amused.

"Rose, you're one of the strongest person I know don't let a little thing like distance stop you from being happy." I said looking at her fiercely, I could tell she feared what would happen with Emmett knowing her history with men.

"Bella, distance is a perfect excuse to cheat. I'm not putting myself through the stress. Forget it." she says taking the top back from me. I was about to speak again but she narrowed her eyes shaking her head. I glared at her but kept quiet, she didn't want to be cheated on again, though I don't understand how anyone would cheat on her in the first place and Emmett didn't seem like the type.

"c'mon I'm done." She says walking to the front to check out the stuff on her hands. I on the other hand didn't get anything.

"Hey Rose, I'll be back. I just want to check something for Layla" I told her stepping out of the long line. The line was long I was confident I'll be back before it was her turn. Walking out of the store and into a kid store that was a few stores beside the one Rose was in.

With Layla's 2nd birthday coming up, I had thought I would throw her a party, but I realized I don't really know anything about parties and no one would probably show. So, I was just going to take her to every kids' favorite place, Chuck E Cheese. I looked around the store hoping to see cute stuff to get her, since I can't throw her a party I was making sure she got a bunch of gifts from me. I wasn't planning to get everything today, but I would come back to get them.

I was staring at a cute black boot that caught my eyes at the front of the store when I heard a commotion outside the store. I looked up and through the window, there a group of friends and two of the teenage boys out of their group looked like they were in an intense argument. I was about to look away and mind my business when a movement from my side eye caught my attention. I gasped and moved back from the window and made sure myself was hidden, there looking down on his phone as he walked pass the store was Jacob, I was sure it was him. I walked closer to the front almost stepping out when he was no longer by the store and watched him walk away, I would know that back from anywhere.

My breathing was erratic as I completely moved outside the store. Jacob was here, in the mall. I was beginning to freak out, has he been in the state all along? Or did he just get back from somewhere else? If so why was he back? I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, there were so many questions going on in my head but one thing I knew was I needed to get out of here.

I went back to Rose and grabbed her hand when I found her, "Lets go" I said pulling her, but she didn't move.

"What? Bella it's almost my turn" She said looking at me crazy. She was right, there was one more person in front of her, but I couldn't risk Jacob coming into this store.

"Rose… I just saw Jacob" I whispered still shook.

"What? Are you serious?" she asked eyes wide staring at me. I nodded my head letting her know it wasn't a joke.

"Fuck. Where is he?" she asks looking around.

"I don't know Rose I saw him walk pass the store I was in, he's around the mall somewhere. Can we go?" I asked her pulling her hand. She sighed and was about to move when the cashier called next.

She looked back at me pleading with her eyes, I sighed and let go her hand. She was next, I could wait.

.

We were finally walking out of the mall and I was beginning to relax and glad we didn't come across him again.

"Are you sure it was him?" Rose asked after I peeled out of the parking lot.

"Yes Rose, he looked different, but it was definitely him." I said. When I saw him, he was wearing all black and I could see he had lost some weight, his hair was longer than before, and he hadn't shaved. He didn't look like the Jacob I knew.

"Well shit." Rose said, and I nodded my head agreeing. Was he going to come by or just continue to leave Layla and I alone? Where has he been? I'd be lying if I said I didn't want an explanation.

After we got to my apartment and Rose got into her car and went home, but not before hugging me and saying it was going to be okay, but I didn't believe it was. I walked inside and slid down the door after closing it, I took out the phone I bought and set it up before dialing my mother.

"Hello, who is this?" my mother voice came through.

"Mom it's me Bella. Is Layla ok?" I asked clearing my throat.

"Bella honey, new phone?" she asked giggling

"Yes, mom" I sighed.

"Good. Layla is fine, we are just about to be at your place" she says.

"That's good mom, I'll be here. Save my number" I said to her about to hang up.

"Ok, love you"

"Love you too" I replied softly then hanged up.

I stared at my phone and thought of texting Edward, but I couldn't remember his number. Exhausted from today I dropped the phone beside me and clutched my hair. I was just getting somewhere with Edward and my past is threatening to crawl his way back in, at least that's what I was thinking Jacob is back to do.

I stood up from the floor and jumped scared when a loud knock came through from behind me, I turned looking at the door. "Who is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Phil Bella" his deep voice said. I let out a relieved breath before opening the door. Phil was a tall guy so I had to really look up at him and in his arms was Layla, she looked sleepy.

"Hi Phil, here I'll take her" I said taking Layla from him into my arms.

"She was falling asleep in the car, I offered to carry her in" He said pointing behind him to his car where my mom was, I smiled at her when she waved.

"It's no problem, it means she had fun" I said smiling a little looking at her precious face on my shoulder.

"Are you okay? You look rough" Phil asked, and I looked back at him to see him looking intently at my face.

"I'm fine, just a busy day" I reassured him fixing my hair.

"Ok. Well goodnight Bella and congrats again on graduating" he smiled.

"Yeah thanks. Night" He walked back to his car and I waved at them as they drove away before closing and locking my door.

I held my baby tightly against my chest and walked back to my room.

I fell asleep on edge about what or should I say who I saw today.

-TLA-

It's been three days after I accidentally saw Jacob and there's been no move from him. I was beginning to relax, maybe he left or maybe I was just seeing things. Rose seemed to believe the later, she thinks I'm starting to get paranoid because of how things are moving with Edward.

I didn't believe that, things with Edward were great. We got back to our regular call and text after I got his number from Alice. Our conversations are less tense now that we have our feelings sorted out and I couldn't be happier.

"Bella, what about this one?"

I turned to look at what Alice was referring to, she was helping me look into schools that needed a sub teacher. I figured it was time to get out there.

"Alice that's not a dance class" I looked up at her and went back to my own searching.

She scoffed, "Bella it's possible to sub for other subjects till you get hired as a dance teacher." She says but I shook my head at her not agreeing.

"Trying to find a school that needs a sub for dance isn't really an easy job." She muttered under her breath.

I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I was sure we would find one.

"So, are you going to continue giving Edward space or are you going to take action?" she asks after a minute of working in silence.

I looked up at her surprised, "What?"

She smiled at me "Bella I know things, but are you?"

I shook my head, Edward needed time for himself he said so himself. It had to be him who wants to move forward.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Bella, as his sister I say go for it. I believe Edward is using the 'I want to be myself again' as an excuse, he's scared."

"scared for what?" I asked confused.

She closes her laptop and set it aside before turning to me. "Bella Kate has been the only girl Edward has ever dated, he never payed attention to girls in high school until college, she was his first love, first everything. After she died, he believed there was no one else for him, that he and Kate were soul mates."

I moved my head to the side and stared at her, "I don't get why he's scared" I said

She sighed, "He's scared you and he aren't meant to be and it's going to end up in pieces. He's scared to fall in love again and it be taken away from him. You need to show him you're in, not going anywhere and will love to move forward with him if he will."

I was quiet not knowing what to say. If he really believes we're not meant to be I can't make him think that can I? "Alice it's up to him if he wants a relationship with me or not, and if he thinks we won't make it then..." I shrugged and looked away not wanting her to see on my face how much what she said hurt.

Edward doesn't believe in us.

I was willing to wait for him to be himself again, but I won't be able to wait forever. He's has to fully let the idea of him and Kate go if he hasn't already.

Remembering I was at Alice's place and Edward could walk in any moment, I stood up. "I should get going" I said, closing my laptop and gathering my stuff. If I was to see Edward right now I don't know what I would do.

"huh, what?" Alice asks confused, "Bella I didn't mean to upset you" she got up and grabbed my arm.

I turned and gave her a little smile, "You didn't upset me Alice, just realize I have things to prepare for" I said and walked up to where Layla sat at, having fun with Chloe.

I smiled at Chloe thankful she was entertaining Layla, "Time to go baby" I said lifting Layla up, so she could stand.

"Alice, thanks for having us" I said smiling at her, she had to know I wasn't upset at her. "See you at Layla's birthday celebration?"

She nodded her head, "wouldn't miss it"

I walked out of her house closing the door behind me before walking forward to my car.

I had just finished setting Layla in her car sit when a car pulled up in the drive way.

"Oh, hey Bella, didn't know you were visiting" Jasper says after he got out of his car.

I smiled and was going to reply but then I saw Edward in the passenger sit. He got out and smiled when he saw I'd seen him. I cleared my throat and looked away.

"it was a last-minute decision" I said looking back at Jasper. "I was just leaving" I said and walked around to the driver's side.

"Bella wait" I heard his voice, but I was already in my car and reversing out. I looked forward and saw his confused expression before driving away.

* * *

 **LOL is Bella being childish? Looks like she now needs time herself. ;)**

 **Review**


	19. Answers

**SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 19-Bella's POV_

Since the run out from Alice's place, I decided to not focus on Edward instead I turned to busying myself with job research and inviting Layla's daycare friends to her birthday celebration. I was giving him what he wanted, time.

Of course, I answered his texts when he texted, but I stopped with starting up a conversation. I was bent on giving him his space, he had to figure out if he wanted to give us a try on his own.

I've also been ignoring the fact that Jacob could be in the city. I haven't told anyone else except Rose, not even my parents. I still haven't informed them about us divorcing, it had slipped my mind when graduation was over and now I just couldn't bring myself to disturb them.

"Are you planning to rent out Chuck E Cheese Bella? That's a lot of people you got there to invite"

I turned to look at Rose as she sat down beside me on the couch. "I'm inviting the kids" I said confused.

"You don't invite the whole family Bella, It's for just the kids. And why are you inviting your friends?"

I shook my head not really sure what she's going on about, the family had to be there with their kids. I can't supervise them all myself. "Angela is my only friend" I said looking back at my list.

"And the whole Cullen family, really? wait. Is that Emmett?" she says reaching forward to grab the paper from me.

"um yeah. He likes Layla" I said sheepishly, Emmett probably won't be able to make it, but I still wrote his name down anyways because not only did he like Layla I wanted him and Rose to really talk.

"Bella don't force him away from work, cross his name out" Rose says giving back the paper.

"Too late I already sent it to him" I smiled at her, "I'm just writing down the names but its sent already"

She rolled her eyes and faced forward, "whatever. He won't come"

I smiled slightly ignoring her last statement.

I focused back on my list. I know the invitation was a little last minute with her birthday in 2 days, but I really hoped people would make it. I wanted Layla to have friends and enjoy herself, it was a birthday without Jacob and I didn't want her to feel like something was missing.

Writing down the names of people I invited would help me estimate the amount of money I would have to pay for this event to happen.

"What are you watching?" I asked Rose as I set the paper aside and focused on what's on tv.

"I really don't know. One minute they're friends the next they are fighting" she chuckled shaking her head.

I chuckled also when I realized it was one of those reality shows. It's ridiculous because there's nothing real about them, they plan everything just for the views. If it were real their face expressions when situations occurred would actually be believable.

"Imagine me in one of these shows" Rose says suddenly.

I turn to look at her before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh Rose, that's funny" I giggled wiping my eyes, and she smiled.

Rose would not be back for another season if that happened, I would feel bad for the other girls.

There was a knock on the door. I sighed getting ready to get up, but Rose beat me to it.

"I'll get it." She says.

"who is it?" she asked but there was no reply.

"An answer would be nice asshole" she mutters before she opened up the door.

"Muthafucker"

Confused why she said that word, I got up to look and I froze. In a flash Rose raised her hands and I heard the slap before i realized it happened.

Jacob.

"What the fuck.." he mumbles shocked

Rose scowled at him but said nothing. It was quiet as I stared at him.

I almost took that day at the mall as me seeing things but seeing him in front of me now I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe he was here. He looked cleaner than the last time i saw him. His hair was still long but he happened to have shaved his beard. still different from the Jacob i knew.

"What are you doing here?" I spoke so softly I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't hear me.

"can I come in?" he asks

"Fuck no."

I turned to look at Rose eyes wide, but she's right he can't come in. I stepped forward wanting to hear what he has to say outside.

"what are you doing?" Rose asked when I tried to grab the knob to close the door.

"I want to hear what he has to say outside." I said staring into her eyes.

She shook her head, "no, I'm coming out too" she says but I stopped her.

"No Rose, stay with Layla. It'll be quick" I told her and quietly closed the door.

I wanted him to talk outside because if things took a wrong turn I didn't want to wake Layla with any yelling.

"Layla… how is she?"

I told myself to take a deep breath before I turned to face him.

"You don't get to ask about her" I hissed at him. He lost that right when he left us, her.

"Look Bella," he sighs, "I just came here to see Layla"

I let out a dark chuckle "Are you serious?" i stared at him and slowly got up to his face. "You are not welcomed here Jacob, just leave"

I was beginning to get furious.

He stepped closer, but I took a step back and held my hand up to stop him.

"Bella. I'm sorry if-"

I scoffed stopping him right there, "Jacob, stop. Why now?" he had many chances to come by and apologize, what does he want.

"I miss my daughter"

I shook my head not believing a word he says.

"Bella, I really do miss her. I just want to see her."

"No. No! Jacob." I yelled and pointed at him. "you don't get to see her anytime you want, you left us, Her!" i was seething now and couldn't stop my words.

"You are a coward! Who leaves their wife and daughter and just disappears without a word? You should be ashamed of yourself, where is the man I married, the man I gre-"

"He lost interest in you!"

I took a sharp intake of breath and stepped back more. "what?"

"I'm not the same man you grew up with. I did things after work and.. and i cheated on you Bella many times. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just-" He says shaking his head.

"Leave"

"Bella, let me explain."

"Now!" I yelled

"No! You will let me say what I want to say and then let me see my daughter!" He says and grabbing my arm pulling me. "You had no right to tell me I couldn't be in Layla's life. I divorced you not her!"

"Let me go" I said with rage in my eyes as I looked up at his face, we were only inches apart now.

"I want shared custody"

The rage I was feeling intensified and I heard the sound before I realized what I did. Jacob stared at me surprised clutching his jaw.

"Go fuck yourself" I said and went into my apartment slamming my door.

"I want my daughter Bella!" I closed my eyes, pressed my back against the door ignoring him as I took calm breaths.

"What the hell. What happened?" Rose asked when she saw my face.

I said nothing but instead walked into my bedroom, I was not ready to face her.

.

"Bella, open the door" Rose says again from outside my room door.

For the past 20 minutes i refused to come out of my room instead i sat on my floor as the silent tears fall down my cheek. Jacob's confession brought out different emotions in me. It felt like a heartbreak all over again. I was mad at myself for not seeing the signs early and releasing us both from a relationship that was truthfully dead.

I blamed myself for not fighting hard for our relationship. We were happy once, I was sure of it.

His cheating felt like a blow to the bottom of my stomach, it hurt more than I thought it would. I was also mad he decided to take a coward's way out instead of talking to me.

It also made me wonder if there was a flaw in me that made him lose interest. Was I that bad of a wife? The pity I felt for myself made the tears fall harder. If I couldn't keep Jacob how can I keep Edward? The realization that I was the problem that ended my marriage was a hard thing to swallow.

Could Edward see it? was that why he was keeping his distance? Maybe I wasn't ready for a relationship after all.

I knew I couldn't face Rose and admit the reason why Jacob left was because I wasn't good enough for him, that it is my fault Layla's father isn't around her much, which is why I locked myself in my room.

"Bella, Layla is up. I think she wants her mom"

I closed my eyes at Rose voice and took in deep breaths.

"C'mon Bella. What did Jacob say?"

I stood up from the floor slowly and wiped my tears. I couldn't hide in here forever. I had a daughter that needed me.

"Where's Layla?" I asked Rose when I opened my door and didn't see my daughter.

"She's still asleep. I just needed you to open." She says sheepishly.

I sighed and walked past her to the kitchen, I need a drink of water.

"Well, what happened?" she asks after a minute of quietness from me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "He cheated" I said and drank my water.

Rose eyes went wide, and her mouth opened and closed before she finally spoke. "What? are you serious?" she asks searching my face.

"Yes Rose, he lost interest in me and now he wants shared custody with Layla" I said and walked away back into my room.

"Nuh uh, I don't think so" She says rushing in after me before I had the chance to lock my door.

I ignored her and sat on my bed. "He's a different person Rose, he grabbed my arm and didn't act like he cared if it hurt." Jacob never has shouted at me or hurt me on purpose, but today it didn't even register on his face that he did.

"We used to tell each other everything Rose." i said quietly.

What happened to cause the change in him? i knew that things changed after Layla but... Was it my body?

"Fuck no it wasn't your body"

I looked up at Rose surprised. "I said that out loud?" she smiled sadly and nodded her head.

She took a seat beside me and sighed, "It's not your fault Bella, don't let him make you feel insecure. Damn, I worked too hard to get you feeling yourself. That muthafucker"

I looked at her and giggled a little shaking my head. If this was happening months after I gave birth to Layla my insecurities would be off the chart right now, but I was just wondering.

"It's fine Rose. You know I never fully cried when he left. I guess I just needed answers." I said looking at her.

She smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"On the bright side… the Edward dude is cuter"

I let her go quickly and stared at her wide eyes before laughing loudly.

"I knew you liked him" I said nudging her shoulder.

"Ehh" she shrugged, "He's not that bad." Smiling she pulled me back in for a hug and I hugged her tightly as my way of thanking her.

* * *

 **This chapter was somehow tough for me, I felt like I could have done better what'd you think?**

 **Review.**


	20. Progress

**SM.**

 _Chapter 20. -Bella's POV_

* * *

"So, what's the deal with you and him?" Rose asked as we both settled in the living room chair with Layla. She was up from her nap now, hyper as usual and walking around.

"It's complicated" I sighed.

"Talk to me" she smiles

"I don't think he's ready. I thought we were getting somewhere but then Alice said something, and it got me thinking it's up to him if he really wants to move on"

She moved her head to the side and hummed, "I can tell him to get his head out of his ass and ask you out?"

I looked up at her crazy, "no Rosalie" I laughed.

She shrugged her shoulders, "You said his fiancée died, maybe he just doesn't want to let himself love you just to be taken from him, maybe he believes losing you would destroy him."

I stared at her and smiled slightly, maybe she had a point. "Alice said something like that, but Rose," I shook my head, "I don't know, I'm…I'm jealous his fiancée still has a hold on him. Gosh I'm a bitch."

I realize when I've been semi ignoring Edward it was partially because I was being selfish. I want to be the only lady in his head, it makes me sick. I couldn't face him, and he see how selfish I am, how can he like me when he finds out I basically want him to forget about his dead fiancée.

"Don't beat yourself about it Bella. Every girl wants to be the only girl in her man's head" she chuckles. "Talk to him."

I nodded my head at her suggestion, "With the Jacob surprise, I also realize communication is a big key in a relationship and if I want a relationship with Edward, I have to have that."

"He's coming to Layla's celebration, right?" Rose asked, and I nodded. "Good, talk to him then."

I nodded my head again, at least I hoped he would show.

.

The next day was Layla's birthday and after we had a very good breakfast I decided to clean the apartment up a little and relax just me and her, before her birthday get together tomorrow.

My baby girl just turned 2.

It was relaxing, I enjoyed in her innocence and joy when I would let her "help" with my cleaning. I had told her to help pick things off the floor when my phone rang.

Unprepared I dropped the broom in my hand and picked up.

"Hello"

"Hi. Am I speaking to Isabella Swan?"

"This is she" I said placing my hand on my hips, and wondering why someone with an accent is calling me.

"Hi miss. Swan, my name is Samuel Kelu I'm the headmaster at King's Anchor high school. I'm calling regarding your resume as a dance teacher, I was wondering if you could come in for an interview?"

My eyes widen as I held my hand over my mouth in shock. I had wanted to teach middle school, but I sent my resume in anyways for high schools just in case.

I didn't think I would get a response from any of the high school this quickly, this sounded unreal.

"Miss Swan are you there?"

"im here! I can come in, yes I can" I stumbled out.

"Good. How does Monday morning sound for you?"

"Its perfect! I'll be there" I said after I've gotten over my shock.

After saying his farewell, the call ended, and I jumped up screaming. I turned around when a tiny voice screamed also behind me.

I smiled and playful screamed picking her up, she giggled and clapped my cheeks with both her hands as I nuzzled my nose with hers.

What a good gift for a birthday girl momma.

After our excitement for me getting a job interview, I made Layla and I cupcake and cookies. It was a good day, plus it was her birthday. We also danced to the music playing on my laptop just enjoying what this day has to offer.

By evening Layla was a very hyper child and I slightly regretted giving her too many sugars, but I told myself it was her birthday.

Not long after her running around she fell asleep on the floor. I smiled at the sight of her messy face and picked her up. I cleaned her lips and cheek before taking her to her room to sleep.

I was tired myself when I went back to the kitchen to clean up. My phone buzzing on the counter got my attention and I smiled when I saw the caller id.

"Hey mom" I sighed

"Bella! How's my birthday girl? I wish I was there" she says, and I knew she was pouting.

"She's great, asleep now. I think she enjoyed today," I chuckled, the place "we" cleaned was not as clean anymore.

"That's good, I mailed a gift it should get there soon! It's from Phil and I"

"Thanks mom tell Phil thanks too."

"No problem honey. Did Jacob send her anything?" she asked softly.

I closed my eyes in guilt at her question. I still haven't informed them we divorced they only knew Jacob left.

"Mom… Jacob and I are divorced now" I said quietly

"I'm sorry, what?"

I sighed and sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"I received a divorce paper months ago and I signed it."

"Oh my god honey, have you heard from him since then?"

"Yes. He stopped by and mom he wants half custody of Layla now." I said with sadness in my voice.

"That's not right. Judge can't allow that can they? A father that leaves their kid then suddenly wants custody, they can't grant him it." Renee says mostly trying to convince herself more than me.

"Did he get her anything for her birthday? Omg does he even remember her birthday?" mom yelled down the line.

I was quiet thinking if he really did, he didn't mention anything when he stopped by. Should I be surprise if he doesn't remember?

"I don't know" I whispered.

"Well honey maybe you should get a lawyer ready"

"Mom…" I said shaking my head, it wouldn't come to that.

"You never know honey, just to be ready"

I rolled my eyes but told her okay to make her feel better.

"Does your father know?" she asked.

"No… can you tell him ma?" I asked biting my lips. If I was in front of her I'm sure she would be giving me the eye.

She sighed but agreed. We talked some more about Layla's celebration tomorrow, she wanted to know who all were attending.

I got back up to clean the mess I made with my daughter after the call ended and went to shower after before falling on my bed and closing my eyes for sleep.

-TLA-

I was getting Layla ready before we head out to Chuck E Cheese. I had called them, and they were ready for us.

I smiled at how pretty she looked in her yellow dress and the cute boot I got for her. I had her hair in a low ponytail, they were going to put something on her head at the place since it was for her birthday.

I had on dark blue jeans and a yellow top to match her dress. My hair was also in a pony tail and I was also wearing an ankle boot.

 _Yes, I'm that kind of mom._

I smiled at how excited she was to leave, it seems her happy mood was still intact since yesterday.

We got to Chuck E Cheese in no time and when we stepped in, there were loud screams of happy birthday making Layla jump.

I laughed telling her it was okay and looked to see Rose front and center with balloons.

She walked up to us and handed Layla a balloon.

"Wow Layla, you're 2!" she said with excitement in her voice. "Are you ready to have fun?"

Layla nodded her head eagerly smiling up at her.

"Good, lets go" Rose grabbed her hand and I watched as they went to where it seems some of Layla's daycare friends were.

I sighed and looked around walking in. There were balloons everywhere, tables with balloons tablecloth, plates and spoons all set already around the table. It was great, I didn't have much to make it extravagant, but I loved it.

There were a couple workers standing around and I went up to thank them showing my gratitude.

As more people began to show up I began to get nervous at seeing Edward. Having no clue how our conversation would go but I was determined to not make it ruin my baby's birthday celebration.

Parents brought gifts, the place was beginning to look full, so I searched for my daughter.

I chuckled when I found Rose trying to make her stay still for a picture with the mascot. I saw she also had a tiara on her head now. I shook my head and walked up to them.

"She won't stay still, get in it." Rose commanded, and I nodded my head saluting her.

She rolled her eyes at me but got her pictures when Layla calmed down enough after seeing me.

"Bella!" I heard her voice before I saw her. Rose groaned beside me and I nudged her shoulder sure she was joking.

"Alice! Glad you made it." I said giving her a hug and taking the gift she thrusted in front of me.

"wow its full." She looked around, "Happy Birthday Layla!" she said tickling Layla on my waist.

I smiled when she giggled at Alice and set her down by my side. I looked behind Alice to see if there was anyone who came in behind her and she noticed.

"Edward isn't here yet" she smiled up at me and I chuckled shrugging my shoulders.

"Where's Chloe?" I asked instead.

"She's around here somewhere" she chuckled waving around.

"Rose! how are you? I missed you" Alice says smiling walking up to Rose and hugged her.

I chuckled and walked away with Layla when Rose stared at me begging me with her eyes. I knew she was just playing, she secretly _loves_ Alice.

I walked around a little with Layla before getting her on a slide. I watched as she slid down the slide and went back up. I was so stuck on her making sure she didn't injure herself that I didn't know when someone stood beside me until they spoke.

"Hey Bella."

I gasped caught off-guard and turned to look Edward in the eyes.

"Edward" I whispered before clearing my throat and facing forward.

"She's having fun" he says referring to Layla and I nodded my head not looking at him.

After a while he sighs beside me and turns, I could feel his eyes on me like always and I remained quiet.

"I've missed you"

My head moved sideways without thinking and I came face to face with him. "You have?" I asked my words coming out high.

He nodded his head smiling, "Bella we should talk"

I nodded, "yes, I agree" I said softly.

"Mom-momma"

Layla voice tore my eyes away from his and I looked down to see her in front of me.

"What is it baby?" I asked crushing down to her eye level.

"Food!"

My eyes widen at her words and I heard Edward chuckle beside me. I let out a chuckle myself and picked her up.

"I guess its time for food." I said to Edward when I was back up again.

We both walked back to the table area, where the pizzas and drinks sat, waiting.

.

I had 2 slices of pizza and I was already full, I guess I wasn't that hungry and with Edward sitting beside me food wasn't my top priority.

I stole a glance at him and saw he was staring at me. I blushed at being caught and he smiled before leaning towards me.

"Can we step outside for a moment?" he asks.

"Um yeah" I answered and looked around for Rose. I stood up when I caught site of her with Chloe and Alice.

Rose agreed to watch Layla for a moment but not before asking why and giving Edward a once over when she saw him behind me.

When we stepped outside the building, I took a deep breath enjoying the breeze on my face and turned to face Edward.

He stared at me saying nothing, so I decided to speak first.

"Edward, I'm tired of tip toeing around each other. I know you said you wanted to get to know _you_ but I'm a very impatient person" I let out a chuckle looking down.

I sighed when he still said nothing.

"Look Edward, I like you. I've had bad luck with my last relationship because of bad communication so I'm going to need you to talk to me. What are you feeling?" I said walking up to him.

"I'm feeling… torn" he says looking at me. I stared at him wanting him to go on.

"Why are you feeling torn?"

"I want you Bella, but I don't want something to happen to the end that'll I'll lose you and you'll hate me."

I shook my head at his words and grabbed his hand, "Edward you're scared, and I get it, but what happened to your ex won't happen to me"

"you don't know that" he says squeezing my hand.

I know he was right, I didn't know that but… "you won't lose me Edward." I said more strongly.

"Bella my feelings for you is stronger than Kate's and it scares me, loosing you will leave me weak."

"You won't lose me" I repeated moving closer to him until there was barely any space between us.

"you won't" I whispered letting go off of his hand and cradling his face in my hands so I could see his eyes.

He stared at me contemplating something before grabbing my waist and crashing his lips down on mine.

I gasped surprised before closing my eyes and relaxing in his arms. He pulled me closer. His lips were soft on mine and sweet, as we kissed I pushed my hands through his hair moaning when he squeezed me tighter to him.

Too quickly the kiss was over, and we were staring at each other breathing hard. He smiled down at me.

"I won't lose you" he says, and I smiled widely nodding my head agreeing with him.

I know we still had to talk about some other stuff but for now I was glad to be in his arms and happy he wasn't scared to give us a chance.

* * *

 **WHEW! A Review** **will make me finish this story faster ;)**

 **:)**


	21. Me for Her

**SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 21. -Bella's POV_

We walked back into the building with our hands to ourselves and I caught Rose and Alice eyes as we took our seats. I smirked and let out a giggle at their faces before falling into laughter.

I don't know what came over me but i kept laughing, maybe because It felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder.

"What's funny?" Edward asked smiling.

I shook my head chuckling, "Your sister" I said nodding my head to where she stood with Rose staring intently at us.

"Oh" he said nodding his head. "want to make her stew more?" he smirked.

I looked up at him and nodded wondering what he had in mind.

"When she asks, and I know she will, tell her I told you not to share anything with her."

I raised my eyebrows at him amused.

He shrugged, "she's likes being in my business, this way she'll have to come beg me"

I let out a chuckle shaking my head at him but letting him know I would follow his plan.

The party was going well, I was enjoying it more now that Edward and I had resolved our problems. We were having a drink when I saw Rose make her way to us with Layla on her hips. She gave Edward a side glance before looking back at me.

"Right. Of course," I said before setting down my drink. It was time.

I looked down at Layla and grabbed her hand, "cake time" I smiled at her. she looked up at me eyes wide with a toothy grin.

I walked away with her leaving Edward with Rose. I hoped she behaved.

The cake was a costumed one, shaped in the number 2. Vanilla with the letter L on it. I placed 2 candles on it for her to blow out.

When It was ready for her to cut it, I got the people's attention with the help of Alice. She also had her phone out ready for pictures which I was grateful for.

I stood behind Layla as she got ready to cut through it. I had my hand placed lightly over hers just incase but before the birthday song was over she sliced through the middle of it. I let out a sigh and held her hand with the knife.

I blew the candles off when she wasn't going to, she kept looking at it. I chuckled when I saw her eyes go wide when they went off. I scooped her up and stuck my hand that had some icing on it out for her to lick, she moved her head back in disgust and I couldn't help but laugh. I heard the flash of a camera and turned to face Alice smiling.

I stuck my hand in my mouth and licked the icing before setting a wide eyes Layla down. I stepped back and allowed her friends to come up, I wanted her to take more pictures.

I looked up to where Edward and Rose where to see if everything was fine, but Edward was nowhere to be seen. Rose smiled up at me when she saw me looking but I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Cute kid" a voice I didn't recognize said from behind me.

I turned around and was met with a very pretty blonde. She had a nice smile on her face but something else twinkled behind her brown eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked her. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me, and I was sure I would recognize her if she was invited.

"Your daughter. She's a cutie"

"Oh. Thank you" I said still unsure. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Her smile grew before she shook her head, "Just a friend of a friend, name is Jennifer" she offered

I shook her hand lightly, "Thanks for coming Jennifer. Hope you enjoy the party" I said to her before politely excusing myself. I was getting a little uncomfortable with the way she was looking at me.

I went to stand beside Rose who had seen the encounter.

"Who was that?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"I don't know, a friend of a friend she says" I said looking back to where she was standing but she wasn't there anymore. Letting out a sigh I turned back to Rose.

"Where's Edward?" I asked looking around.

"Oh, he went to the restroom." She says smiling. I moved my head to the side to clearly look at her.

"What did you do?"

"Gosh, nothing Bella." She rolled her eyes at me. I was going to question her more when he appeared her. His face brightened when he saw me with Rose and I couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling? Oh" Rose says taking a drink out of her glass when she saw Edward.

I chuckled at the expression on her face. I think she was a little hurt that Emmett in fact did not show but didn't want to admit it.

"How was the cake?" Edward asked when he got closer to us.

"Good. Layla isn't a big fan of cake, but I think she ate some" I smiled looking at my baby with Chloe and Alice. It looked like Alice was trying to make her not mess up her outfit with cake, it was funny anytime Alice shook her head no, Layla would look up at her scared.

"She'll grow to love it more I'm sure" he chuckles only inches from me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright, I'll leave y'all." Rose mumbled rolling her eyes, but I could see a hint of smile.

"Give him a call Rose, he'll be happy to hear from you I'm sure" Edward said encouragingly to her.

I looked at him, then her confused but Rose raised up her glass of drink before turning and walking off.

"Emmett?" I asked when she was gone.

"Yeah" he chuckles shaking his head.

.

It was getting later, and people were beginning to leave. It's a surprise how many people showed up but I was glad they did.

"Thanks for coming Ang" I said squeezing her in a hug.

"Of course, Bella." she said in her usual happy tone before letting me go. "You've been holding out on me" she whispered.

I bit my lips trying to hold in my smile when she moved her eyes over to Edward who was feets behind me.

"Something new" I shrugged my shoulders. She twisted up her mouth not believing me.

"Hmm, we'll discuss this soon" she says before taking a hold of her little brother hand and walking out.

I blew out a breath and smiled getting ready to head back to where Edward was with Layla. She hadn't let go off him since he took her from me after I cleaned her up from the mess she had made.

"Bella"

My footsteps froze, and I stared up at Edward who was looking at the person behind me. I saw Alice nudged Rose and she got up with hatred in her eyes. She stared at me and it looked like she was fighting herself whether to approach or not. I dropped my head down knowing the voice.

I turned around unhappy. "Jacob" I said placing my hands on my waist.

"What are you doing here?"

He tried smiling but when he saw my glare he cleared his throat. "I remembered you were thinking of this place for her birthday" he says

I said nothing but stared at him.

"Imagine my shock when Jen said you were indeed here"

I took a step back and stared up at him like he was crazy, "Jen?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Jen. My girlfriend."

To say I was surprised is an understatement. I shook my head at him getting ready to deny meeting any Jen when there was a movement beside me.

I looked up at the person and let out a flat laugh when face to face with the girl I didn't recognize earlier. Jennifer.

"You gotta be shitting me, you're his girlfriend?" I asked her before falling into a fit of laughter.

"Bella… are you okay?"

I turned around to Rose and grabbed her hand trying to stop my laugh.

"Rose! She's his girlfriend. Can you believe that?" I rested my hand on my head shook.

He left me for her? Rose looked straight at Jacob and his Jen and glared.

"Motherfucker" she quickly stepped away from me and towards them making me stumble.

"I got you" Edward says beside me in an instant. I looked up at him grateful, but then I saw Rose had Jacob at his collar against a wall with his _girlfriend_ yelling at her.

"Rose!" Alice yelled running past us to get her off him. I looked around at the few audience we had managed to gather and felt embarrassed.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. My daughter was supposed to have a good birthday celebration. I turned to look at Layla resting on Edwards shoulder. She looked tired and I felt terrible.

"Rose, stop!" I walked up to them and helped Alice pull her off. "He's not worth it." I whispered when we got her off and walked backwards.

"Bella let me explain!" Jacob said from behind us, but I ignored him and walked back to where a wide eyes Edward stood watching.

"I'll take Layla and Chloe to the car" Edward mumbles out before walking off. I stared at him as he went with guilt.

"I want custody Bella!"

I spun around so quickly to face him. "You have no right to ask that! you made it perfectly clear you didn't want anything to do with us!" I yelled pointing at him livid.

"Bella, I'm sorry for not loving you the right way but I want my daughter and Jen-"

I let out an ugly laugh making him stop, "Jen? Jen is the one you've been fucking on the side, right?" I asked, no more caring if people were watching.

He glared at me before speaking, "I love Jen." He said with conviction. "I've been wanting to leave so many times Bella, to be with her but I felt bad for you"

"You felt bad for me!" I let out amused. Rose and Alice were beside me glaring at him.

"Yes I felt bad for you Bella! You were no fun anymore only worrying about yourself and Layla."

"Fuck You" I said through my teeth. I knew in my heart I tried so many times to make our marriage right again.

He sighed, looking at me sadly. "I want my daughter, and I will go to court if I have to"

I stood still fuming as we both stared each other down. "Go to hell."

He chuckled lightly nodding his head and grabbing _Jen's_ hand. "See you in court" he muttered and they walked away.

The girl, Jen stopped before they could reach the door, she walked back over and dropped a paper on the table beside us, "here's the number if you change your mind" she says smiling.

I glared at her back as she walked out.

It was quiet in the building for awhile then Rose yelled at the onlookers to mind their business before a young lady walked over to us and she looked a little scared.

"I'm sorry miss but the manager wants you guys to leave" she said softly looking at the three of us.

I let my eyes close in shame before opening it back up, "we'll leave" I said to her and she seemed happy we listened.

I turned back to Rose and Alice.

"He won't get Layla Bella" Rose said strongly believing her words, but I wasn't sure. "We'll get you a good lawyer"

"Jasper!" Alice suddenly yells. We both looked at her confused and then it dawned on me, Jasper is a lawyer.

"Fuck" Rose said before walking away to grab her stuff. I assumed she figured out why Alice screamed.

I stared at Alice biting my lips unsure, Rose still had an issue with him.

"Oh c'mon, he's good" she says and grabbed the piece of paper smiling.

"Whatever." I said eventually. "Help me with the gifts to the car"

We gathered the gifts from people and walked out of the building before anymore employee told us again to leave.

I let out a heavy breath when I saw Edward standing beside the driver side of my car waiting. I gave him a little smile suddenly nervous, we had a lot to talk about.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	22. Compromise

**School has officially started for me whew, but the good thing is i'm done with this story just to edit & put it up. **

**SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 22. -Bella's POV_

"So, he wants Layla?" he asks, eyes on the road.

We were on our way back to the apartment now and Edward wouldn't let me drive after the situation with Jacob.

I nodded my head when he gave me a side glance.

I had just explained the whole situation about Jacob to him. He'd been quiet through it all which made me more nervous. We still haven't talked about us and I began to get worried that what was happening would be too much for him.

I just wanted Jacob to leave us alone.

We pulled in and parked in front of my apartment. I stayed still, not making a move to get out and neither was he.

"Bella I'm truly sorry for what's happening to you." He sighs, "And what Jacob did is inexcusable, but no one deserves not to see their child"

I turned my head to him surprised and a little hurt but he was looking out the window in thoughts.

I bit my lips and looked away from him thinking.

"I know you are right Edward, but I don't trust Jacob anymore. Especially with the girl he has with him now" I finished with disgust.

I can't trust my kid with a girl he's been fooling around with behind my back. Jacob lied to me, I wonder what else he's been lying about.

"What about Layla?" Edward asks turning to me.

"What about her?"

"Doesn't she deserve her dad?" He asks abruptly

My eyes widen at his tone.

He ran his hand through his hair before relaxing back in his chair. I felt guilty, here Edward would give anything to know his child and i'm denying my child hers.

I took a look back at Layla in her car sit. She was knocked out. I sighed looking back at Edward. If I didn't give her a chance to spend with her father, she may grow up hating me.

"I'm just trying to keep her safe" I said softly to Edward

He nodded and took a hold of my hand. "I understand but don't let this go to court it could put a strain on her, reason with Jacob instead. Think of her."

I stared up at him before speaking. "She likes you, you know?"

He gave me a little smile of his own, "but I'm not her father"

 _Oh I wish you were._

I quickly looked away not wanting him to see my thoughts on my face.

We walked into the apartment and Edward help carry Layla to her room. I went back out to take all the gifts out of the car.

I thought about what Edward said as I carried them in. I didn't want to put Layla through the stress of going to court so young and I didn't want her to be affected because her parents can't get along.

I just worry Jacob won't know how to be there for her.

I walked back inside, but no Edward. Confused, I walked towards Layla's room and what I saw made my heart warm.

"She woke up and wouldn't let go" he says smiling sheepishly. I gave him a small grin and nodded my head letting him know it was fine. He had Layla sleeping on his chest while he was laid back on the couch in her room.

I would have taken her from him, so I could give her a night birth, but she looked so comfortable on him I couldn't bare it. The sight of both of them like that and the way she was today with Edward made my decision about talking to Jacob more appealing.

She does need her dad in her life and I couldn't take that away from her.

.

Rose didn't agree with my decision, she wanted Jacob no where near Layla and she even suggested asking Jasper if there was a way to grant me full custody.

"Rose you saw her with Edward, she craves that fatherly affection." I said sadly to her and she rolled her eyes.

I scoffed at her, she's such an asshole sometimes.

"Well Edward will be around more now, so she doesn't need Jacob"

"Rose!" I yelled at her tiredly

"What? I'm just saying" she smiles

"I can't let her get too attached to Edward what if it doesn't work out" I said slowly picking at my food.

I can't think of Edward being in our life like that, I would hate myself if it didn't end well. "Will you just go with me to see him?" I asked Rose who was in front of me checking her phone.

"Rose?" I asked again when she didn't reply.

"Hmm" she looked up waiting. I glared at her and quickly grabbed the thing she's been looking at it since she walked in.

"Why are you stalking him Rose" I sighed shaking my head. "You told him no"

"I didn't say no." she grumbled taking back her phone.

"Have you called him?" I asked, remembering Edward telling her to.

She shook her head and I rolled my eyes at her. It was up to her if she wanted to be happy or not. I get long distance isn't ideally the best, but she could at least try.

But she wanted to continue to act this way I was going to ignore her.

"I'm going to go call Alice for Jacobs number" I said getting up from my couch.

"So, no lawyer?" she asks perplexed.

"Yes Rose no lawyer!"

-TLA-

When I finally got a hold of Jacob we agreed to meeting at a restaurant to talk the next day. I figured tomorrow I could tell him how I didn't want his girlfriend around Layla if he wasn't around, I had a inkling feeling he won't like that but he's going to have to if he wanted to see his daughter.

I called Edward later that night to tell him the news and he was happy I was going to try. He offered to go with me and as much as I would have loved it, I told him no. Instead, I would be dropping off Layla at Alice's, so he could watch her.

I decided also to take Jasper with me. Jacob didn't know he was a lawyer and so anything he says Jasper will be there just to listen in case he tried something in the near future.

The next morning, I stood in front of Alice's door getting ready to knock when the door swung open with Edward standing there smiling.

He looked so happy, I couldn't stop my face from smiling back at him.

"Hi" he breathes stepping out closer to me.

"Hi Ed-wud." Layla bellowed cheerfully

I looked down at her and giggled. She was more excited than me to come here when I told her we were going to see Edward. i also found it adorable the way she says his name.

"Hi Layla" Edward says and crushes down in front of her his arms open for her. He picks her up when she quickly rushes towards him separating our hand hold.

I smiled at Edward when he was back to my eye level.

"Thank you for watching her" I said.

"It's no problem. I was on babysitting duty anyways, Alice orders" he says rolling his eyes when he mentioned Alice.

"Chloe?" I asked giggling. He nods.

"Okay, I'll leave you three now" I say getting ready to leave.

I reached over to give Layla a kiss and because she was so close to Edward I could smell him. I stepped back a little and caught Edward's eyes on my lips. Feeling brave I quickly gave him a peck on the lips before turning and almost running towards my car.

"Bye bye mom-mma!"

I smiled at her voice as I entered my car.

.

I got to the restaurant early, waiting for Jasper to arrive. It wasn't a fancy place, unpopular even, I wasn't sure if I was actually going to order anything. I don't know why Jacob picked this place, but I picked a booth to sit in, it was easy to find when someone walks in.

I was ready to get this over with and freely begin to enjoy and peruse what Edward and I had.

"Bella"

I looked up and met the eyes of Jasper. I smiled glad he made it. I scooted over so he could slide in beside me, leaving the opposite booth for Jacob.

"I'm glad you came, I'm sorry it wasn't planned" I said to him apologetically.

"It's fine." He waves it off.

I noticed since the dinner, Jasper has tried to say little words as much as possible to Rose and I. It was clear he wanted to do everything to get back into our good graces but wasn't sure how. He had eagerly offered to go with me today while I was on the phone with Alice.

It was quiet from Jasper and I as we waited but it was a comfortable one.

Time went by and Jacob was growing late, typical of him. I sighed and glanced down at my phone.

"Him being late doesn't help his case if there decides to be one"

I looked up at Jasper confused before understanding who he was talking about.

"It's always been like this with Jacob" I said setting down my phone on the table.

"Oh my god, do you have to be in a serious meeting or something soon?" I sat up staring at him and feeling bad he was just waiting here.

"It's ok Bella." His mouth curls up into a smile and I relaxed back a little.

It wasn't an answer but if he says it's fine then I can't argue with him.

A waitress came up asking if we needed anything. We only ordered a drink.

We turned as the door bell caught our attention and I went rigid when I saw Jacob walk in with his _Jen_ by his side.

 _Wow._

Jacob sent a smirk my way when he found us and before walking forward and sitting in front of us.

I kept my face neutral and ignored Jen when she shot a glance my way.

"Who is this?" Jacob asks motioning to Jasper.

"A friend" Jasper replies coolly when I didn't answer quick enough.

"I'm glad you came to your senses Bella"

I glared at him. "Let's get this over with Jacob"

"You're not even going to say hi to Jen? C'mon Bella you're better than this" he says smiling.

"Jacob I'm not here to play games or make friends" I hissed

His smile disappeared, and I felt triumph.

"You can see Layla 3 days a week, no one picks her up except you. She can't spend the night till she's 6 years. You are not-"

"Stop right there Bella"

I raised my eyebrows at him waiting.

"Why are you telling me I can't do something, she's MY daughter-"

"And she's mine! If you can't accept my rules I can leave, and you won't see her-"

"Or I can take this to court and get way more than you're giving me!"

I fell quiet at the volume of his voice and stared at him. I finally looked at Jasper at my side wondering what he was thinking he was the lawyer after all.

"Jasper?" I asked softly.

"He is right Bella" he says quietly staring at me. "Let him state what he wants first"

I didn't like it, but I nodded my head before looking back at Jacob who was smirking.

"What, is he a lawyer or something?"

I ignored him, "What do you want?"

He places his elbow on the table before speaking, "I want to be able to see her whenever I want. Take her on vacations. Spends nights with her not just days. Invited to anything concerning her."

I balled my fists under the table, taking deep breaths as I stared at him.

"You don't deserve all of that"

He rolls his eyes at me, "Just accept it Bella and no judge"

"You see her 4 days a week, can take her on vacations after I agree, you will not leave her alone with her, she can spend the night twice a month" I said ignoring the glare coming from beside him.

"That is ridiculous, if I want to spend time with her I can. I'm going to be his wife soon!" Jennifer speaks.

I raised my eyebrows at her, trying to hold in my laugh. "That's my condition _Jen_ until she's old enough to tell me she wants to hang out with you it's a no." I said strongly looking at her.

"Jacob?" she whines turning to him.

I looked back at him, waiting too. He turned his head sideways staring at me.

"You know Bella…" He smirks "the day she tells me she hates you and wants to stay with me instead is going to be one of my favorite days."

I gasped at his words and reached out to hit him, but Jasper held me back.

"I think that's enough Jacob. The conditions are easy enough. Do you agree, yes or no?' He says now glaring at Jacob.

"It's fine for now" he says smiling. "C'mon Jen."

They both got up from the booth.

"We'll be in touch Bella."

"Smug bastard!" I yelled after him.

The little customers around glanced my way before facing back to their food, shaking their head.

"Who does he think he is telling me my child will hate me?" I asked looking at Jasper shaken.

He gave me a sympathetic look before pulling me up and out the door before I could make more of a scene.

* * *

 **Thank you, don't forget to Review. We're getting there... :)**

 **p.s. check out my other story** _ **People of Nakordia**_ **.** **I promise it doesn't disappoint!**


	23. School Meeting

**Wow there was a lot of responses last chapter wanting Bella to go to court and that's understandable, I just hope you like what I end up doing with this story :)**

 **SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 23. -Bella's POV_

"Bella calm down."

I let out a deep breath.

"Where did he say he's taking you?"

"He didn't Rose! That's the problem"

"You'll look great in whatever Bella." she says unaffected.

Leave it to Edward to ask me out the day Jacob decided to be an ass.

After leaving the restaurant with Jasper, who endured all my yells all the way to my car, I drove back to his place while he went back to work.

Edward could tell the moment he opened the door that it didn't go well to my liking, so I ended up rehashing what went down which led to me yelling and walking around the living room like a lunatic. And when he finally got a hold of my arm, I calmed down instantly.

After feeling embarrassed and apologizing he led me to the backyard where the girls where and we watched them play around. I was so relaxed on my chair eyes closed that I didn't hear it the first time he asked, but when he tapped me and asked again I gave him the biggest grin answering his question.

He made that day much better, but he didn't tell me what the date would be about.

"I don't know why you're freaking out, its not like you guys haven't kissed already" Rose's voice on speaker brought me back to what we were talking about.

She's right but I still couldn't get over the fact that it was happening soon. I wonder how Edward was feeling, this must be overwhelming to him since i'm the first girl since Kate. Another reason I didn't want to mess up whatever he has planned.

"You would think he would tell me what we are going to do seeing he hasn't done this in a while" I said to Rose.

"You're over reacting I'll be there soon."

"Wait but-"

I let out a shriek, annoyed when I heard the end call sound.

Sometimes I ask myself why she's my best friend.

This date between Edward and I couldn't be any more bad timing, but I said yes because I wasn't going to let Jacob and his wife mess up what I was already building for myself.

I couldn't even think of Jacob without wanting to hit him in the face, with that said I think it's better if I go get ready for my meeting now.

I sighed and walked into my room to get dressed and head to the school.

Although the school name is King's Anchor high school, it's a mixture of both male and female. Which I admit caught me by surprise, but it isn't a problem for me. I liked what I found online about them, they wore uniforms, their colors navy blue and cream, and the added fact it's a private school, even though that made me a little nervous.

Why would a private school call me?

I went back to the kitchen and made myself breakfast, Layla was still asleep, which is why Rose would be here soon to watch her for a few hours.

Hoping this meeting goes smoothly, I'll be home quickly to take a nap with her.

I reached for my phone without looking thinking it's Rose when it began to ring.

"You're here?" I asked hurriedly

"Um no…"

I sucked in air stopping my movements. "Edward"

He cleared his throat, "were you expecting me?"

"No! no, I thought you were Rose."

"Oh, I'm sorry are you busy?"

"Not really, I'm just waiting for Rose to get here so I can head out to my meeting. Why? Whatsup?"

"I wanted to ask if you were allergic to anything?" he said slowly

I stopped eating for a few seconds before smiling. I shook my head when I realized he was still waiting.

"Um no, nothing. You want to tell me why you asked?"

"For the date" he says in an obvious tone.

"Oh ok." I said biting my lips hiding my smile. "And where is this date?"

He let out a hearty chuckle, "you'll see soon"

That's all I get?

"Well any recommendations on how to dress?"

"You'll look good in anything Bella" he says softly.

I turned my head down feeling the rush on my face. I was about to say something else when there was a knock at my door.

I cleared my throat. "Edward I gotta go, Rose is here"

"Okay, good luck with your meeting Bella." He says sweetly.

"Thanks, and thanks too for the… yunno compliment." I rushed out quietly.

"No problem" he laughs before hanging up.

I let out a deep breath before moving to get the door.

.

"Welcome miss Swan, glad you could make it." Mr. Kelu greeted me with his accent as soon as I walked through the door. There was one other person in the room with him.

"Thanks for having me" I said softly.

He nods his head. "This is Mrs. Daniels, the head teacher" he says, and the lady smiled getting up from her chair.

"Hello, miss swan" she says in the same accent as Mr. Kelu

"Hello" I raised my hand to shake hers.

"Well let's get started" Mr. Kelu says moving to his sit while I sat down on the closet chair to me.

I then took a good look at them, both brown skin and were dressed nicely, the man in a suit and the lady in dark pants suit with a white long sleeve bottom blouse. I couldn't place where their accent could be from, although I liked it.

"You may be wondering how we found you and why we want you and I'll be honest." Mr. Kelu says getting to business.

"You see Sue is a friend of ours, practically like a mother to us."

"Us?" I interrupted before holding my mouth.

He lets out a small laugh, "yes, Mrs. Daniels is my sister. Like I was saying, although she recommended you I still did some research and we still would love to have you. I know you don't have much experience except with Sue, and that's fine we are not strict on that. We are just adding a dance course to our program and we thought someone young who has the love for it is what we should go for. So, what do you think?"

I stared at him stunned, taking in the information. Sue did this? They want me? Am going to be their first dance teacher?

I know their school is still new from when I researched online but I thought they just needed an assistant dance teacher. This is a major deal and it's a little scary.

"Miss. Swan, we are not asking for a final answer right now it's ok to take your time, but what do you think of the school? I can show you around if you'd like"

I cleared my throat turning my head to Mrs. Daniels. "I like it so far, I just thought I was going to be a temporary teacher but to be the first?" I let out a nervous laugh.

She gave me a kind smile before reaching forward, "let's go for a walk"

-TLA-

I left the meeting still in shock. I didn't give them a decision yet and I had a week to. I thought back to our discussions to make sure I didn't just dream it all.

When Mrs. Daniels and I left her brothers office. I was told to call her Abigail, Daniels is her husband's name. She talked about herself as she led me to where she was taking me. I found out her and her brother moved from the country Kenya when she was 8 and he was 10. I could now place their little trace of accent.

They weren't rich growing up, but their parents brought them here for better education, and they met Sue along the way when their mother passed. They both built this school because they wanted people who dream to school but couldn't due to money issues, to be able to attend. Apparently they had friends like that where she grew up.

I liked listening to her story, it was fascinating but all too soon she stopped walking and pointed for me to see.

When I looked at where she was pointing, I saw numbers of kids who looked to be in separate groups having dance competitions. I'd laughed as we stood there watching. I'd asked her why they were doing that because high schools I knew don't have recess. She'd replied they always did it in the morning when many students arrive before their first class and sometimes they'd sing.

I found it pretty cool and the school got another point from me for how well designed the building were plus how happy the students looked. I liked it, but I still couldn't give a definite answer.

I turned in in front of my apartment and parked. If I take the job I could have enough to get us out of here.

I took out my phone and dialed her number.

"Bella?"

"Thank you." I said when she picked up. "You didn't have to recommend me"

"Ohh honey, you're one of my best and I was just being a meddling old lady." She laughs, and I joined her.

"Still, thank you Sue."

"its no problem honey. You got it?"

"Not yet" I said smiling.

I got off the phone with Sue and got out of my car.

I walked in with a happy smile on my face and when Rose saw it she jumped up clapping her hands. I picked up my baby.

"Momma has a job if I say yesss" I said to her before kissing her chubby face making her squeal.

"What do you mean if you say yes?" Rose asks confused.

I sighed, "I don't know, I just want to think about it more."

She twists her mouth staring me down, "You mean tell Edward to see what he says"

"Edwud!"

"Yes, Layla Edward. Your mommy still wants a man's opinion even after that ass."

I glared at her, "language Rose"

She shrugs, "I know you. You want to tell him and hear what he says"

"And what if I do."

"You don't need it."

I rolled my eyes at her. Hard to tell sometimes if she likes Edward or not. "it's going to come up Rose"

"I know that child, but why does your decision have to be based on him?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"It's not!"

She squints her eyes at me, "hmm, whatever. I'm going to leave now."

"You can stay a while" I told her softly as she gets her stuff.

"Can't. Emmett wants me to pick him up."

"What…"

She gives me a grin and runs out. I stood there stunned again for the second time today.

* * *

 **Bella had a day of normalcy but will it last...**

 **REVIEW**


	24. Date

**SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 24. -Bella's POV_

"Sounds like you like the school" Edward says, his hand clasped around mine as we took a walk around the park. Our date isn't till tomorrow and he still hasn't given me any sort of clue of what is going to happen, but today he arrived outside my door. I couldn't say no to a walk in the park.

"I do, but it just seems too good to be true."

"I say go for it" he shrugs, "don't over think it Bella, Sue did a good thing for you."

"I know." I sighed, "I can't help but feel like I wouldn't have gotten it if it wasn't for her."

He squeezes my hand and stops, causing me to look up at him.

"Sue wouldn't have said your name if she didn't feel like you deserved it Bella. Relax and accept the job, it's what you've been looking for remember?"

I nodded my head and relaxed my shoulders. "You're right." I said softly, earning me a crooked smile from him.

He leans down and touches his lips on mine. "Good, you want ice cream?"

I laughed, nodding my head again. "Sure"

He pulls me over to an ice cream truck not far from the park.

I took a bite out of my vanilla sprinkled ice cream after taking a seat on a bench. Edward says he had to run to his car to grab something.

I smiled when I thought of him. Things with Edward are different than they were with Jacob. I never felt the rush with anything concerning Jacob, but I do with Edward. Jacob was my best friend so being with him was easy, comfortable but with Edward, it's a feeling I can't describe. I get nervous just before seeing him, I get the feeling to just be next to him, my stomach tingles whenever he holds on to me and my heart explodes when he caresses my face and goes in for a kiss.

If what I had with Jacob was love? What is this I have with Edward? It feels more than love.

"Hey, you okay?"

I gasped, looking up into worried green eyes.

"I called your name when I was getting close, but you looked lost in space. What were you thinking about?"

I blushed and looked down and that's when I saw what was in his hands. A sketchbook.

I looked back up at him puzzled, "What's this for?" I pointed to it.

He raised his eyebrows and then sat down beside me. "Are you going to answer my question?"

I chuckled bringing my ice cream to my lips. I noticed he didn't have his, must have finished it.

"I was just thinking about how happy I am" I said softly looking away from him. It's too early for him to know the details of how happy I am.

"Me too" I heard quietly beside me.

I bit my lips smiling.

Clearing my throat, I relaxed into the bench and faced him. "So, the sketchbook" I smiled.

He chuckles running his hands through his hair. "You said you wished you could draw right?"

I sat up quickly, ice cream forgotten as it landed on the ground. "Oh shoot."

Edward laughs, and I smiled at how well it fit him.

"You want to teach me how to draw?" I asked excitedly.

He shrugs his shoulders, "why not."

"I'm ready!" I said scooting down the bench and crossing my legs on it, facing his side. I looked up at him waiting.

He shakes his head smiling before twisting his body and setting the book between us, taking out two pencils.

"Alright. firstly, what do you want to draw?"

.

"You know, this was technically a date" I giggled as we walked back to his car.

"Hmm. I guess it was"

Wonder if he knew that already.

"So, Emmett came back huh?"

He shakes his head smiling, "Yeah he did. They need to stop playing around each other."

"I agree."

I got into his car happily after he opened my door, I didn't think anything could ruin this day, but I spoke too soon.

When we arrived at my apartment, the door was wide open, and I could hear voices shouting at each other.

Worried I spared Edward a quick glance before quickly getting out and running with him behind me.

"I don't fucking think so asshole! You are not taking her."

"Rosalie that's my child!"

I gasped walking in, taking in the scene. Layla was behind Rose peeking through around her legs, what made me gasp was it looked like she's been crying. Jacob and Rose were having a stand out glaring at each other.

"What. Is. Going. On?" I let out slowly, trying not to let my anger out.

"Mommy!" Layla yells moving away from Rose and Jacob to come hug my legs. I picked her up and ran my eyes all over her face, she has been crying.

"Bella, I came for my daughter, but your _friend_ here is acting like a child." Jacob mutters turning to me.

I glared at him furious. "Get out."

His eyes widen at my words and then he laughs, full out bent at the waist holding his knee laughter.

I looked at Edward weary and he stares at Jacob confused. I didn't think what I said was that funny.

What's wrong with him?

"Oh god Bella, you're hilarious. I would like to take Layla with me now." He says looking at me when he came down from his fit.

"You can't."

He lifts his eyebrows before stepping close, his action caused Edward to move beside me and grab my arm without thinking.

This made Jacob laugh again. "I always knew you would move on" he says eyes twinkling. His face looked rough and he was dressed in dirty sweats. He still hadn't shaved, he looked like a wreck and I couldn't give him my daughter when he looked like that.

"Give me my daughter Bella." He reaches for Layla. I stepped back as Layla pulls away from him also.

His eyes harden at her reaction. "I knew I should have taken this to court."

"You don't need to Jacob although i'm positive i'll be granted the better. Look at yourself, when you look clean and you call before randomly stopping by you will get to spend some time with Layla." I said hoping to calm him down. I don't know anything about this Jacob, but I wouldn't put it pass him to have a temper.

"Does he get to call before he sees her?" He says out of nowhere turning his gaze to Edward.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me and I tried to step in front of him to block him away from Jacob, but he held me to his side.

"That's none of your business Jacob" I growled at him.

"It is my business Bella" he turns back to me.

I took a deep breath and stared at him. "Just leave Jacob, I'm not saying you can't see her… just not today. Do it better next time."

He thinks about it for a few minutes before he nods, stepping back. "If Jennifer can't be alone with my daughter, I don't want him alone with her either."

I said nothing, just waited for him till he got to the door.

"I'm going to fight this. I don't need to call to see my own daughter." He fumes and walks out.

I let out a deep breath and closed my door. It was quiet from behind me.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispers beside me.

I nodded and turned around looking at Rose. "What happened?"

-TLA-

Because Rose was no help last time, I called Alice instead.

"So glad you called Bella! I've missed you."

"Missed you too Alice." I chuckled before explaining to her why I was calling also hoping she knew where we were going.

"Okay, what you wear has to be comfortable but sexy also so how about a skirt with cute top, you have one of those, it's white, cropped, off shoulder, has a little ruffle, wear that and leave your hair in its natural state it's so pretty like that, and wear heels of course"

"Alice slow down." I cut in when she finally took a breath, "Do you know where we're going?"

"No." she scoffs, "Edward wouldn't tell me, how rude is that?"

"Oh"

"Right, but anyways I know everything will go beautifully. Just wear what I told you, you'll look cute." She giggles.

"Right, a skirt with a white crop top." I chanted.

"Not just any skirt Bella, it's high waisted and knee length. Color baby pink." She says strongly, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ok Alice, thanks" I giggled.

"No problem! Oh, wear the nude heels!"

I laughed as I hanged up on her. What did I expect from someone who runs a clothing store.

I went into my closet and found what she explained. All detailed. Although the heel wasn't a favorite of mine and I considered changing it, it matched well with the outfit.

It was difficult not knowing who to take care of Layla for a little while. I wanted to give Rose a break, so I called one of her friend's mother from daycare for a playdate. She accepted, thankfully.

All that remained now was me waiting for Edward's knock on my door.

I didn't have to wait long because at 6:30, Edward showed up.

I nervously ran my hand through my hair when he stared at me a moment too long. I was normally used to his staring but today was different I thought maybe he didn't like the way a little part of my stomach was showing.

"Edward..." I said slowly waving my hand.

He shook his head, "shit, I'm sorry." He chuckles before messing up his own hair.

I gave him a little smile so he won't be embarrassed. He stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand pulling me to him and wrapping my arm around his neck.

"I just never seen you dress like this, you look beautiful" he smirks squeezing my waist before bending in for a kiss. I sighed relieved and he chose that opportunity to slip his tongue in. My hands automatically went into his hair as both our tongues danced with each other. I felt it everywhere.

We broke away panting for air. I gave him a big grin when he went back in for a peck before releasing me but keeping a hold of my hand.

When my heart rate was calm again, I then really looked at him. He had on a dark jean and a dress shirt with a dark green cardigan pushed up his arm. My stomach tingled again at how cute he looked.

I looked up at him and saw him staring at me. I blushed, "You look handsome" I said softly.

He grinned, "Thanks. You ready?" He squeezes my hand. I simply nodded my head.

.

We arrived at the restaurant and my eyes widen. Edward smiled when he caught my expression and helped me out of the car.

"I thought you would like it." he whispers by my ear, "I heard you like seafoods."

"It's expensive" I whispered back looking at him.

He smiled shaking his head and pulling me forward towards one of my all-time favorite seafood places, Pappadeaux.

We got seated in fairly quickly before our waiter arrived taking our drink orders.

"So, did you call the school?" Edward asks across from me.

I shook my head, "Not yet, but I will."

He opened his mouth ready to speak but was interrupted by the waiter asking if we were ready.

"No not yet" Edward replied to the boy coldly.

I looked at him confused.

"He's been staring at you. I know damn well he knew we were still talking." He grumbled out when the waiter left.

I raised my eyebrows amused before laughing, holding up my hand to try to block it. He glared at me playfully before smiling.

"Just look at your menu Bella" he mumbles

I giggled before looking down at my menu.

 _How cute._

When we were finally ready the waiter got our orders and we fell into a light conversation.

"How do you feel about going to my place after this?" Edward asks suddenly.

I was reaching for my drink and almost pushed it over when I looked up at him wide eyes.

His eyes widen too, "Oh no no. Not like that Bella. Gosh, I'm sorry. I just have something I wanted to show you and it's at my place." He says sheepishly.

I cleared my throat, relaxing back into my sit and taking a breath. "Your place?" I asked.

He ran his hand through his hair grinning shyly.

"Yeah, I kinda got a little place of mine. Alice can be a pain in the ass."

I gave him a gentle smile and nodded. "Sure. What do you want to show me?"

"You'll see, just something Emmett brought for me."

Our food arrived after that and I digged in happily.

* * *

 **Review let me hear those thoughts maybe it's something I need to clear out more just anything at all, with few chapters left I don't want to finish this story with unfinished business.**

 **:)**


	25. Rude Awaking

**READ: _Whew, Chile. There are few hates on Bella at this point and trust me i know Bella is not the best mother. I wanted her to not be all so perfect, she's a young mom who before had a husband to help her through but now that she doesn't, she has to learn what being a single mother is about and she's doing a not so good job especially with a man involved. I'm sorry this chapter will make you hate her more but she will prevail *hides face*_**

 _ **And about Jacob, more information in the next chapter :)**_

 **SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 25. -Bella's POV_

I didn't expect Edward's place to be all set up already, but it looked like time has already been spent on it. When he opened the door for me to walk in, most of everything were already set up.

It wasn't a fancy place, but a little bigger than mine. Couches were all there, white rugs on the floor and a big TV on the wall.

"C'mon, it's this way. I'll take your bag" He takes my purse from my hands and sets them on the dinning table.

I didn't know if I should take off my heels or not. I cringed as they made noise when he pulled me behind him.

He opened a room door and made a move for me to enter. I looked at him nervously before walking ahead when he squeezed my hand.

Did I mention I love the feeling of his hand in mine?

"Woww" I let out as I turned around in the room taking it all in.

It was an art room! A beautiful art room with a window.

"I had Emmett bring some of my stuff from Chicago and I've been setting everything up." He says walking up to me.

That means… "These are yours?" I asked wide eyes.

He smiled, "Yeah, you like it?"

"This is beautiful Edward" I cooed, taking a look again at the arts on the walls. There was also an area in the room where I could tell was to draw and to paint. He had tables, chairs and even an air matrass, guessing for when he gets too tired to go to his room.

I smiled as I stopped at one particular drawing. It caught my attention because it was a naked woman body in the air but i couldn't really see a face. The flowers around her were all so pretty.

I blushed and looked back at him. Of course, he was already staring at me.

"You like it?" he asks smirking.

I rolled my eyes playfully, looking back at a different one. It was 3 little kids in a pool and the smile on their faces had me reaching for it, but I halted.

"It's okay, you can touch it." Edward says beside me.

"You're such an amazing artist Edward." I said reaching up to touch the board.

After a while I began to relax as I moved away from it again looking at different one. It was like my own personal art gallery, I loved it.

My excitement at seeing his drawings and painting had me feeling confident so I said the one thing I always have thought about.

"Edward can you draw me?" I asked interested without looking behind me.

I heard his gasp and I turned around. "What?" I asked him curious.

He shakes his head, "This may sound creepy, but I've already drawn you." He grins.

I twisted my mouth, trying to keep my smile at bay. "Can I see?"

He nods and walks over to the table in the room, he opens a drawer before taking a folder out and setting it on the table. I walked over to him excited and picked up the folder.

I couldn't keep in my smile. The first drawing was in black and white, it had me spinning in a dance studio.

"Wow" I said. I felt Edward move and stood behind me.

"You like it?" He breathed down my neck. I nodded my head and moved to another one.

I laughed when I saw it was of me and Layla. At the park and I had Layla up in the air by the slide play grounds. We were both laughing.

It was beautiful even though I don't think Edward ever seen us like that. It has to be what he envisioned in his head.

The thought of that made me fall more in-love with his character.

Turning around and coming face to face with the man who has wholeheartedly stolen my heart and doesn't know, I stared at him and reached up, pressing my lips to his gently.

He stared at me silently after I pulled away then pulled me close circling his arms around my waist. Forgetting the folder in my hands I heard it drop as he began to kiss me harder than I did.

He paid it no mind as he picked me up by my butt and sat me on his table. I pulled him in and my hand scratched his scalp a little earning me a groan. He licked my lips asking and gaining entrance. I could taste a little of what he just had but he still tasted sweet.

He groaned backing away, "We should stop."

I gasped, taking in air but holding his face in place. "We don't have to." I whispered slowly not wanting to break away.

He quieted looking between my eyes, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, he contemplated for a few seconds before crashing his lips back on mine.

Call me stupid but seeing his arts made me a little horny and I would be damned if I stopped now and ruin the moment we were having.

He picked me up again and walked over to the matrass laying me down. I looked up at him, his lips were a little swollen but his eyes, they were a darker shade now.

Or was I going crazy?

He took off his cardigan and I quickly sat up taking off my shoes. I reached for my top, but he stopped me.

I looked at him thinking he changed his mind.

He simply laid me back and crawled over me. I was breathing hard at this point, he kissed down my neck to the top of my chest. Hands roaming over my body, he pulled my skirt up and I lifted my hips helping him a little. When one of his hands grabbed my breast over my top and squeezed I gasped and stared at him wanting more.

He slipped his hand under my top and could now feel how hard my nipples already were. He lifted the top all the way and I took it off myself including the bra. His eyes widen before he looked down.

"You're so beautiful, so full" he says feeling both breast and then bending his head licking a nipple.

I groaned, and my hand went into his hair. He latched on to one and sucked, squeezing the other.

I moaned pushing up my chest enjoying the feeling.

When satisfied he let out my nipple with a pop before doing the same to the other one.

My hands worked quickly as I began to unbutton his shirt. He shrugged it off when I had them all, now we were both top naked. I stared at his chest slowly taking him in, all the way to the bulge in his pants.

I looked up at his face suddenly nervous. I hadn't planned on this happening, suddenly I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. What was I doing?

"Hey." Edwards says over my face after seeing a change in my body, "It's okay Bella."

"I don't normal do this" I let out softly.

"I believe you. Do you want to stop?"

Do I?

"Do you?" I asked back.

He shakes his head after thinking about it, "No Bella, you're it for me. May seem too soon but I really can't see myself with anyone. From the beginning it was you, you caught my attention, brought me out of my shell. Made me me again, made me happy. I didn't think I deserved to have this kind of love again until you, you're all it is for me Bella. It would be a pleasure to show you how happy you've made me."

I bit my lips, blinking my eyes. "You make me happy too."

"I fell in love with you Bella." He lays his forehead on mine as he said that, and I closed my eyes basking in the moment.

I then cradled his face and kissed him. I had thought ever hearing those words from him would be difficult after Kate but oh am I glad he said it first.

"Edward what I have for you is greater than love." I said after parting. He smiled nuzzling my nose.

I giggled, and he rolled pulling me on top of him. My legs exposed as my skirt rode up around my waist. I bent forward and kissed him again. His hands went straight to my butt and he squeezed.

I groaned grinding my hips on his bulge. He rolled us over again and we separated for breath. He began to kiss down my stomach, when he got to my skirt he looked up asking with his eyes.

I nodded my head and he pulled it down my legs swiftly along with my underwear.

I guess we were not stopping after all.

.

I shot my eyes open and sat up hastily. I quickly jumped off from where I was before I noticed I was naked. I yelped and grabbed a sheet.

"Bella?"

I turned my eyes to Edward and we stared at each other in silence. My breathing picked up when my brain was calm enough for me to recall what happened yesterday.

"Oh my god" I chanted grabbing my head.

"Bella?" Edward moved in front of me, he looked defeated?

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"What? Why are you sorry?" I asked and began searching for my clothes.

He sighed handing me my bra. "You don't have to run out you know?"

I stopped and really looked at him. "Oh, OH! No Edward, that's not it. I forgot to pick up Layla, god." I said feeling embarrassed.

His eyes widen, "shit" he said and helped me with my clothes.

I ran out of the room to the living room to get my purse. I took out my phone and saw I had 4 missed call. I groaned grabbing my hair tightly.

What kind of mother am I?

"Hey it's okay." Edward says from beside me taking my hand out of my hair.

"No it's not Edward, don't say it is, she could have hurt herself and I-I-" I sobbed

"I'm sorry, I should have-"

I shook my head stopping him, "it's not your fault. This is all mine, I gotta go." I said walking to his door.

"Ok but Bella…" he stops. I looked back at him and saw he was nervous.

"Um was last night okay? Are you ok? Was it too fast? I'm sorry If-"

"Edward." I stopped his rambling walking up to him. "Yesterday was beautiful, I'm sorry I have to rush out like this" I cradled his face gently.

He relaxed his shoulders, "Okay, I'll see you soon?" he asks squeezing my hand.

I nodded my head then turned back to his door before realizing and turning back.

"Edward, I need a ride"

-TLA-

I knocked on the door and waited chewing on my lips nervously.

"Bella?"

I looked up at Bri's mom sheepishly. "I'm so sorry Tess."

She chuckled, "It's okay, I just called to make sure you were okay. I didn't know it was going to be a sleep over"

I shook my head apologetically. "it wasn't supposed to. Something came up" I said through my teeth.

"Okay, just next time let me know. Layla is still asleep, she didn't easily go to sleep last night."

My heart clenched at that. "I'm sorry" was all I could say as I walked in.

When I had my baby in front of me, I couldn't stop apologizing to her. Though she was just happy to see me not understanding why I kept saying sorry.

"I love you so much baby." I kissed her head, "Mommy will do better, I promise." I whispered as I picked her up.

I walked us to Edward's car and she started babbling when she saw him, screaming his name. Even though I smiled a little at that, I still felt horrible.

I carried her in when we got home and pulled her close to me on my bed before falling into sleep.

I was awoken up by a heavy knock at door. I looked around me confused.

Gosh, I feel gross.

Layla was sprawled out inches away from me. I sighed looking at her and tucked a hair away from her face. I had to do better for her.

The knock came again.

I rubbed my eyes and carefully got off my bed. I took off my clothes and tied a robe on before getting the door.

"Who is it?" I mumbled out.

"It's Jen"

I halted and dropped my head down. She knew where I lived?

I took a deep breath and opened the door, "What do you want?"

She stared me uninterested. I looked at her and saw her shirt were wrinkled, her jeans ripped. I was confused and weary of her.

"It's more like what do you want?" she says back

"Excuse me? I want nothing from you or Jacob other than to leave me and my kid alone." I said arms crossed.

"Well," she stared down at her nails that were dirty by the way. "It looks like you're going to get your wish."

"What?" I asked totally at lost with a girl like her.

"Jacob is in the hospital. He overdosed."

* * *

 **I rated this story M just to be on the safe side. I'm sorry if you wanted all the details on the lemon.**

 **I would so love to read your reviews!**


	26. What do you mean?

**Sophomore** **year in college isn't all sunshine and rainbows guyzz. . I'm gripping my hair at the prices just to do my homework but I remembered to post :)**

 **Almost there! SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 26. -Bella's POV_

I asked myself several times today why this was happening to me, why I couldn't just find happiness and keep it.

When Jen told me Jacob was at the hospital, I had laughed and told her she was joking. She'd glared at me and got suddenly angry, yelling at me to go to hell. I stood there at my door shocked that she was being serious.

After processing it all, I got angry at myself for not seeing quickly that he was using and then I was furious at Jacob that he was using and wanted to be around my daughter.

It was all too much and when I called Rose to watch Layla, she wasn't too happy with why.

"For Mr. Black?" I stood up the same time Jen did, we both looked at each other for a brief second before facing the doctor.

"I'm his girlfriend" Jen says

"You're Mrs. Black?" he asks politely before looking down at his clipboard.

Jen glared, "no but I'm all he has so-"

"I was Mrs. Black, it's swan now. Is he okay?" I spoke softly to the doctor cutting Jen off. He smiled gently when he looked my way, I could see Jen nose flare from the corner of my eyes.

"Ms. Swan were you aware my patient has been using drugs?"

I shook my head quickly, "I didn't- no, not really" I said defeated.

"Ms. Swan I believe Jacob use started about a year ago."

I looked up at him surprised, that couldn't be right. We were still together then. "But, I would know. He never said anything…" I said quietly.

Jen snorts from beside us, "How would you know? You never payed attention to him."

I glared at her, "And did you? Look where we are."

"I knew he was using," She smirks. "How did you think we met?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The doctor asks confused, "it only shows Mr. Black's wife on his profile as a person of contact."

"Told you, I'm his girlfriend"

I folded my arms around myself. This was getting too much, I didn't know whether to feel sorry for Jacob and stay or leave and make sure my child doesn't get anywhere near him and his Jen. Was she his supplier?

The doctor cleared his throat gaining my attention, "Mr. Black is in a coma."

I gasped, covering my mouth. Pulling in I was sure he was going to be awake and fine.

"And when will he get out?" Jen asks suddenly worried. Either she was stupid and didn't know about comas or she doesn't want to believe it I thought.

"I can't tell you that miss, it's up to Mr. Black if he wants to or not. I'm sorry" He walks away after that.

"This is your fault" I spoke quietly.

"Excuse me?" Jen turns looking at me in surprise.

"You should have stayed away from him, Jacob was a good guy! You brought him into this and now I may lose him. It's. Your. Fault." I pointed emphasizing my last words.

"Oh Please, don't put the blame on me, maybe if you were being a _wife_ Jacob wouldn't have came to me for comfort." She smirks.

"We met at his place of work yunno? exchanged numbers then he began visiting me" she giggles shaking her head. "The whole time we were in town and you didn't know"

I shook my head at her in disgust, did she think this was funny? "Well now you have him, are you happy? Just… stay away from me and my daughter please." I said and gathered my stuff to get the hell out of this building.

She scoffed behind me, "I never wanted that kid in the first place Jacob just couldn't stop rambling about her, I don't know what's so special about her that he would want full custody."

I stopped what I was doing and slowly looked back at her. "Jacob wanted full custody?" I asked surprised.

Jen rolls her eyes, "Of course I couldn't let that happen."

My eyes widen at her words, "What do you mean? omg, what did you do?" I asked her almost freaking out.

She stared at me silently, "I gave him something better."

"Omg," I breathed out lowly, stepping back from her. "You- you did this to him?"

"I didn't make him take it, not really." she hums. "I believed he would be fine though" she mumbled quietly to herself.

Omg, she's a psychopath.

"Miss, if you could come with me."

I looked behind Jen at the doctor we just talked to standing there and intently staring at her.

I stared at her carefully, wondering what she was going to do. The expression on her face after the doctor spoke turned sour and her eyes never strayed from me. She stepped forward but I quickly averted away almost tripping and ran towards the door.

I sat in my car for several minutes with muddled feelings. That was the girl Jacob had wanted to spend time with Layla.

"Omg" I said out loud shaken. She may have just killed my daughter's father.

I was clueless on how to act or feel. He was my best friend growing up who grew to be an annoying ex-husband, but did I want him dead? Absolutely not.

Was I to blame for Jacob using?

What do I do now that he's in a coma?

I sighed resting my head on the starring wheel sobbing.

 _Why Jacob?_

The chill ring of my cell phone made me jump. I wiped the little tear under my eyes.

"Hello?" I cleared my throat.

"Miss Swan, its Mr. Kelu. Is this a bad time?"

"No no." I said alert. I never called them to give an answer. Was he calling to tell me never mind?

God, I hope not. I need it now more than ever.

"Ms. Swan, I'm calling to see if you would be joining us or not. I would admit if it was anyone else we would have picked another person, but Ms. Sue speaks highly of you and I don't want to be the one to tell her what happened." I could hear a hint of adoration when he mentioned Sue.

"I apologize, I was just about to call but I got side tracked." I took a deep breath. "Mr. Kelu Yes, I will be joining KAC if you'll have me." I said trying to sound gleeful.

"Glad to hear that Ms. Swan. Looking forward to seeing you at the teacher conference"

"Looking forward to it too, sir"

"Please, call me Samuel." He says before saying his goodbyes.

I took a deep breath in and started my car. Jacob stupid mistakes were not going to rid me of what little happiness I could have.

.

I got home and fell on the couch completely drained.

The next thing I knew I was being poked awake.

"Whhhaat" I grumbled out sleepily.

"You shouldn't wake her."

"She got some explaining to do."

I crunched up my eyes at those voices. Why were they here?

"Edward?" the word, rough coming out of my mouth.

I heard his footsteps and then he was in front of me crouched down.

I felt his hand on my face and let out a sigh "Bella… you're burning up."

Huh?

I quickly sat up but fell back against the couch at the rush that overcame me.

"What the hell happened?" Rose asked worried.

"What? I don't know…" I took in a breath. "How are you guys here?"

"I have a key" she says as a matter of fact.

I looked at Edward and he shrugged smirking, "I met Rose here. You've been asleep for hours Bella. Rose never got a text to bring back Layla and I wanted to see you."

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked alert.

"It's 4am in the morning Bella." Rose says carefully looking at me. "You slept the whole yesterday, when did you get back?"

I looked up at Edward. "You wanted to see me this late?"

He shakes his head before standing straight. "You didn't pick up my calls and after midnight I began to get worried."

"Oh"

"What the hell happened!" Rose says impatiently.

I sighed, grabbing my head. It was hot, and I was beginning to feel a headache. "I got back after noon"

I made the move to get up and Edward reached out to help.

"I'll be back. I need a shower" I told them dismissively before strolling to my room.

What happened indeed.

I clearly remember feeling tired and weak after the hospital. The whole thing with Jacob affected me more than I thought it would.

A sob broke out of my lips at the way things happened, he lost his way and I couldn't see it.

I stepped into the shower and allowed the water to wash away the tears.

-TLA-

I walked into the room and their conversation halted. I narrowed my eyes at them. Edward was leaning on the wall looking down with an unreadable expression on his face, Rose must have told him where I went. I gave Rose a little smile when I saw her glare directed at me.

"Where's Layla?" I asked her.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" she retorted back.

Edward cleared his throat breaking our stare, "Layla is asleep." He says.

I gave him a small nod before having a seat on a stool. I could feel his stare on me but I didn't dare look up.

I cleared my throat looking at Rose. "Jacob is in a coma" I said softly.

"Well damn." She says plainly, "Who put him there?"

I let out a small dry chuckle at that, "probably the girl he was going to marry."

It was quiet from both of them.

I looked up at Edward because he hadn't said anything, but he wasn't looking at me now, instead staring at a wall.

"Doctor said he overdosed." I said sadly.

Rose's eye widened in disbelieve as she stared at me.

"Shit. I'm so sorry Bella." She says walking up to me. I then explained how the conversation with the psycho Jen went.

"Will he wake up?" Edward asks quietly looking at me. I gave a shrug as my answer looking down.

"Damn that's why you look like this" Rose says feeling on my head. "You've cooled down a little though"

I gave her a small smile, the shower helped.

Edward suddenly was walking towards the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?" I said after him.

He stops but doesn't turn to face me, "Bella, Jacob needs you." He says calmly, "I was foolish to think we could be done with him easily, I thought i-"

"No Edward" I sighed grabbing his arm, "What Jacob did with his life is not my concern anymore, I want us."

"Look at you Bella, His situation has you sick. It's ok to feel something for him-"

"No!" I said again heated.

He sighs before turning to grab my face. "Bella its understandable, I've been a little selfish. Do what you want for him. It's okay."

With that he closed the door behind him leaving me dumb founded.

I sniffled turning back to Rose, "What the hell just happened?" I asked, my voice cracking a little. I proceeded to take a seat on the floor and rested my head on the wall lost.

Was my life meant to be like this?

My love for Jacob is nothing compared to my love for Edward.

I don't owe Jacob anything, but I do feel guilt over what happened and Edward could see that.

"Bella…" Rose's voice cut through my thoughts bringing my eyes to her sitting in front of me. "Everything will be okay."

I shook my head. "Jacob may not wake up Rose"

"I know, but remember he hurt you. Don't let this break you all over again"

"He hurt me."

"He did" she says.

"Why do I care for him?"

"Because he was your husband and best friend before that. There's too many memories shared Bella, it's ok to care."

"But I love Edward, He makes me feel warmth." I whispered.

"Bella, I don't doubt you do."

"What of Layla? what if she hates me later because I didn't help her father. I think he really loves her Rose" I whispered, remembering how Jen said he wanted full custody.

Rose sighs, "I don't know about Jacob's love for his daughter but Bella she can't hate you, you're her mother."

"I just want the best for us Rose, and to be happy along the way."

She squeezes my hand gently. "Then have it."

I looked up at her sadly, "How do I do that when I feel overwhelming guilt for what happened to him?"

"Fuck that Bella." She says angered, "What happened was not your fault but his. He made his faith when he decided to look at another woman."

"Yeah..."

I blew out a deep breath, before wiping my face and stared at Rose for a second in silence.

She's right. I couldn't keep making excuses for Jacob, heavens knows I've been too considerate with him.

Whether he chooses to wake up or not is up to him, I have to choose to move on. Our daughter is now my priority alone.

"Rose… It's time for me to move out of here."

* * *

 **One more chapter then the final chapter! :0**

 **REVIEW!**


	27. Beginnings

**Happy New Month!**

 **SM.**

* * *

 _Chapter 27. -Bella's POV_

After using some of the money I already had saved up to get an apartment and pay for the first 3 months. Moving out brought me such relief. I didn't have to be bombarded by memories shared at that apartment any longer. I can choose to move on if I really wanted to and I really did want to.

Edward hasn't texted me or called since he found out Jacob was in a coma. His action hurt and what's worse is I didn't know what I did wrong. Alice says he's just giving me space, but space wasn't what I needed right now especially with me moving out but thankfully I had Rose with me.

I sat down tiredly on my couch after the last of the boxes were brought in.

"That's the last of it girl! I'm so proud of you." Rose screams excitedly before crashing into me.

I let out a giggle and hugged her back. She was too supportive when I told her it was time to move and even helped me look. This new apartment was even closer to my job which made me feel like I was doing the right thing.

Layla seemed to be happy we moved too. She found the new place more exciting, I just think it's because it's something new and different. I hadn't heard any new news regarding Jacob and I was glad his girlfriend hasn't tried anything funny. I wouldn't be surprised if she was already behind bars.

Or maybe in an hospital. I'm sure at some point she was a lovely person but she lost her way too.

I'm just glad to be rid of her and Jacob, although him waking up wouldn't be such a bad thing.

He was my friend.

"You know what I think we should do?" Rose asks sitting beside me

"What is that?"

"We should go celebrate."

I chuckled, "What are we celebrating Rose?"

"New beginnings of course, for you and for me."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "For you?"

She smiled brightly, "I'm moving to Chicago."

I sat up quickly with my jaw slacked open and stared at her unmoving.

Different emotion ranging from happy, proud and also sad. She was leaving me.

"You're leaving…"

"Yeah. I was going to tell you and then the whole Jacob thing." She sighs grabbing my hand. "Are you okay?"

I blew out a breath relaxing back. "Gosh Rose, you're my only friend." I half laughed out sadly.

"I know." She smirks.

I hit her arm rolling my eyes. "Does this have anything to do with when Emmett arrived?"

She nodded, "We talked about it, and I really thought about it. I just want to get out of here honestly."

I pouted my lips at her. "I'll miss you so much"

"I know." She says resting her head on my legs. "But Bella I know you'll be happy. You'll be so happy you'll barely miss me."

I chuckled playing with her hair. "I doubt it." I said quietly.

"Don't worry about Edward, he won't stay away long" she smirks.

I was about to ask her how she knew when her phone rang. I watched her get up and pick up.

I smiled lightly at the smile that brighten up her face as she spoke on the phone. It must be Emmett.

I got up, giving them privacy and went to look for my daughter. She was surrounded by boxes by the kitchen and seemed to be entertained by what were inside.

I crossed my legs sitting in front of her. "What you doinggg" I tickled her earning myself fits of giggles.

"Mommma, Edwudd!"

Her words made me catch my breath and I looked behind me hopeful but was met with nothing. I shook my head at myself, was she seeing things? or maybe she was just asking of him.

"You want Edward?" I asked her frowning. She's grown attached.

I gave her a little smile when I got no reply and picked her up. "How about food? you hungry?"

After her nod I decided to make her a sandwich.

"Bellaaa" Rose walks in smiling, "I have an idea of what we're doing tonight."

.

When it was evening out I found myself at Alice's place with Rose and Layla.

"This is your idea of celebration?" I asked her confused.

She smirked turning off the car. "What could be better?"

"Um, is Edward in there?" I asked quietly. I'm hoping since he has his own place running into him at Alice should be slim. Not that I didn't want to see him, but he probably didn't want to see me.

She smiles getting out, "Let's find out."

"Rose…" I warned getting out.

"Bella! Wow you look different. Been working out?" Alice spills as she opens the door.

I looked at Rose and then back at Alice confused. "No?"

"Oh. Hmm, come in, come in."

What met me as I walked in caught me by surprise making Layla run into my legs.

I turned back to them and back to what was in front of me. "What? What is this?" I asked perplexed looking at the decoration in Alice's living room. There was a congratulations banner and party accessories everywhere with few people mingling about.

"This. This is all me" Rose says proudly stepping beside me. I looked up at her amazed.

"But… why?"

"You didn't think I won't celebrate you getting a job now did you? After you told me you wanted to move, with everything you just went through a party wouldn't hurt."

"Rose…" I laughed out. "I don't know most of this people"

"Me either" she whispers, "Alice doing, but hey New beginnings. Make friends." she winks with that before walking away towards someone familiar.

I looked at the person and giggled at Emmett's big wave.

 _Sigh._

If Rose could find happiness, mine isn't far away.

And it wasn't.

"Ms. Swan are you going to walk in more or just stand there?"

I felt my body become alive at his voice as I turned my head to my right.

I stared at him in silence taking in the view of his crooked smile. My heart beat was racing at the sight of him. Haven't not heard from him or seen him in 4 days suddenly felt like a long time.

"Mommma, see Ed-wud!" Layla tugged on my dress.

I let go of her hand knowing what she wanted. She wobbled over to him in an instant and I watched still not moving.

He stared at me till I walked over to them.

"You knew about this?"' I gestured around.

"I helped" he says with Layla in his arm.

Well now I couldn't stay mad at him with that. "Thank you." I said softly, smiling at him.

"Oh good Edward is here. I thought you didn't heed my warning." Rose says walking up to us.

"Warning?" I asked intrigued.

"We had a chat after his little performance" she smiles resting her arm on Edward's shoulder. I looked up at him and laughed at the eye roll he gave her.

"Bye Rose" he says before grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

I turned to look back at Rose smiling, she smiled back giving me a thumbs up.

-TLA-

When Chloe caught sight of Layla she pulled her away from us and Edward made a move for us to step outside.

"Bella, I apologize if the way I left your place mad you unhappy." he says taking a seat on the porch and placing me beside him.

"Why did you?" I asked him.

"I didn't intend to make it seem like I was done with us. Far from it, I wanted to give you space to adjust to the thought of losing someone close I know how that can be."

"I haven't lost Jacob" I said lamely.

Edward shook his head swiftly, "I didn't mean it physically."

"Oh." he meant the fact Jacob was in a coma because he lost his way. "I lost him the day he got his job at the mechanic shop." I said truthfully.

"And what if he wakes up a different person, what then?"

I sighed really thinking about that question. There was no way I could trust him anymore. "I don't owe him anything if he does wake up. With what happened I would ask for full custody of our daughter and if he really cares for her he would let it happen and get clean"

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me to rest on him.

Closing my eyes I breathed in his scent. "I meant what I said on our date night Bella. You're it for me, if you'll have me."

I smiled lightly, feeling my tummy tingle. "I'd like that Edward, but lets take it slow for now." I said looking up at him.

"I'm willing to wait for you Bella, always." he says pecking me on the lips not once but three times.

We continued sitting outside, watching the sun as it went down and it was beautiful. This is a memory I would gladly like to reminisce.

The party, more like a get together wasn't bad after we went back in. I enjoyed myself with the only important people in my life, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper included. When everyone left we all ended up playing the game of UNO.

It went down as one of my favorite nights as Edward promised to never leave me questioning his feelings for me.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the last, are you ready?**

 **REVIEW.**


	28. Lived, Laughed, Loved

**This** _ **is**_ **the end and its in 3rd person pov.**

 **SM.**

* * *

 _Epilogue: 2.5 years later._

As Bella walked out of her last class for the day she couldn't stop her excitement as to what was awaiting her. Her boyfriend Edward had bought them tickets to see one of her favorite artists in concert.

At a point in her life Bella had thought going wouldn't be possible.

The past years with Edward although has proven to her that all she needed was the right person, someone that would make her achieve all the things she wanted in life. She was glad she finally had that person.

Having come a long way from worrying about her self-esteem because of her ex to feeling so confident about herself, there was nothing you could tell Bella that would make her day terrible.

The last terrible day she had was when she got the call that Jacob was gone. He never woke up. That day was a cloudy day for her but with the comfort from her close friends and family she pulled through the mist.

"Edward?" Bella called as she opens the door to the house they shared.

"In here love" Edward called out.

After dropping her stuff on the table, Bella walked in to the room he called out from. She let out a laugh at the sight of him with Layla.

He chuckles smirking. "She wanted to give me a makeover"

"Omg," Bella giggles at the sparkle on his lips. "She's been spending way too much time with Chloe."

"Yeah." He sighs getting up and leaning in for a kiss from Bella, but she leans away shaking her head.

Edward pouted, before speaking "Well she's going to have to spend another day with her, so you can have your fun tonight. Are you excited?" He smiles.

Bella nodded her head happily, "Heck yeah, I've always wanted to attend one of her concerts since I was a teenager."

"I'm honored to share it with you." He wraps his arm around her waist locking her, so she won't escape his sparkle kiss.

Bella struggled but ended up failing and kissing him back.

5-year-old Layla who sat on her room floor watching the scene smiled and giggled at their action.

.

On their way to the arena after dropping Layla off at Alice's the couple talked comfortable about their day.

"Did you get a lot of buyers today?"

Edward thought about the question and smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm surprised at how much people buy arts here than in Chicago."

"It's LA" Bella chuckles.

Edward now had his own studio shop where he stored his artistic work and got request from his website on what people wanted him to draw or paint for them.

All over their houses were paintings and drawings of Layla because she was always asking for one and she was always happy to show and tell her friends at school. Bella was glad her stuttering was becoming less now that she has speech therapy two days a week.

There's been no sign that she misses Jacob, but Bella knew one day she would have to tell her and show her a pic of her biological dad. Although Edward isn't legally her dad she resulted to calling him dad when she turned 3.

"How are the new students who arrived today?" Edward asks Bella.

"They are twins! Boy and girl and they're both quiet but I think they'll fit in fine." She says

"Oh, that's good."

Bella nodded her head agreeing. "Guess what Rose is having?" she asked smirking.

Edward gave her a glance and sighed teasing, "Don't tell me twins"

Bella laughed out loud nodding her head excitedly. "Girls"

"Only Emmett" Edward shook his head smiling.

As they got closer to the stadium, Edward could feel Bella's excitement vibrating off beside him. He chuckled as he parks his car.

"You ready?" he asks her smirking.

"Beyoncé here I come!" Bella yells stepping out of the car.

The concert was everything Bella had hoped it would. From their sit they could see Beyoncé on stage, but they weren't close to her.

During the short break before she came back out, Edward began to get nervous.

The little box in his pocket suddenly felt like a rock pulling him down. He could feel his palm begin to sweat.

When she came back on, he watched as Bella enjoyed herself singing and dancing, he smiled and thought he had no reason to be scared. She was the one, the past years with her has been the best of his life. He won't lose her, with that in mind Edward waited until the artist sang another song before he did his thing.

Bella sang at the top of her lungs to the words of "crazy in love" when she felt her hand being squeezed. She smiled and squeezed back before looking up at where Edward stood but he wasn't there. Confused she looked back down at her hand and saw it was being held from behind.

She noticed the people beside her were staring at her carefully and it made her nervous. Did she get her period and someone was trying to tell her from behind?

She slowly turned to face the person holding her hands and let out a huge scream letting go of the hand.

Bella pressed her hands over her lips as she stared at Edward in amazement. Edward knelling in front of her on one knee ran his hand through his hair as he locked eyes with Bella.

Knowing she won't be able to hear what he says, Edward took out the paper from his back pocket and handed it to her.

Bella still in shock took the paper and opened it carefully.

 _Isabella Swan, my light in the dark._

 _From the start I knew you were the one for me,_

 _Your smile, your mind, your body, I fell in love with._

 _With you by my side I know I can be the man I'm meant to be,_

 _Would you please do me the honor of being by my side forever?_

 _Will You Marry Me?_

Bella folded the paper and wiped her eyes overwhelmed with the feeling. She too then knelt in front of Edward and stared at the oval shaped diamond ring in the box.

"Will you be my wife?" Edward asked now that she was close enough to hear.

Happily, Bella gave him the answer he wanted to hear. "Yes Edward, yes." She smiled sniffling.

The audience around them clapped and smiled as Edward picked up his new fiancée and kissed her. As the concert went on, in the back of his mind Edward thanked his ex-fiancée ghost for putting the woman in his arms in his path.

 _THE END._

* * *

 **I sincerely hoped I didn't disappoint in this story. If you want another epilogue, outtake anything let me know. If I can I will happily do so. Thank you if you've been on this ride with me from the beginning.**

 **(** **I'll see some of you on my other story! If you aren't… find it and get on!)**


End file.
